


Sometimes They Come Back

by WarlockWriter



Series: Knight Gene [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Psychic AU, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: The Knight Rider project has been shuttered for thirty years. KITT was destroyed, and Michael has drifted through life. A mysterious package might change things, however. Might it give him a reason to begin living again?Fills the Trauma Recovery square from the Hoff Bingo and the Height Difference square from the Speight Bingo.
Series: Knight Gene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599079
Comments: 141
Kudos: 54
Collections: Speight Bingo, The Hoff Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea hit me and demanded I pause all my other WIPs. Sigh. Again, I have no clear idea of where this is going or if there will be any relationships. I reserve the right to increase the rating later, but for now Teen should cover any potential action scenes.
> 
> For those of you who want to see Griff, be patient. He's coming, but we need to check in with Michael first.

Michael opened the door and stepped into his house. Sighing, he put his keys down on the entry table and walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink. It had been three weeks now since retiring from the job he’d held for nearly 30 years. When the Knight Rider project had shut down, Devon had made sure his identity would hold up to scrutiny, and Michael had gotten a security position in a series of Vegas casinos and hotels. It had been an empty existence. Some part of him had been lost when KITT had been destroyed. Many times, he’d considered ending it, but he knew KITT would have wanted him to live, so he did.

As he entered the kitchen, his gaze fell on a package on the breakfast bar. Frowning, he picked it up. It hadn’t been there when he’d left to run a few errands. It was small, about the size of a hardback book. Caution ensured he examine it as carefully as he could. There was no return address, and the only writing on it was his name. No postage. Lifting it to his ear, he heard nothing alarming, although it did seem too much of a cliché to listen for the sound of a ticking countdown. He shook it. Something slid inside.

Finally, curiosity overcame him, and he grabbed a kitchen knife, slicing open the plain brown wrapping. He unwrapped a…VHS tape and a key. Now he had a problem. He hadn’t owned a VHS player for decades. However, he was fairly certain his neighbor, an elderly widow, still had one. She was forever bugging him to come over and watch home movies of her family. She was lonely, and, he suspected, interesting in something more than watching home movies. So far, he’d managed to delay taking her up on the offer, but he knew he’d owe her if she let him borrow her player

Luck was with him as he walked up to her house. Her car wasn’t in the driveway, which meant she was gone. Offering up a quick apology to the God he didn’t really believe in—but it seemed prudent—he ran back home to get the lock pick kit he’d never been able to give up. Her lock took only seconds, and he was back in his house minutes later, VHS player under one arm. The bit of petty larceny amused him. It was almost like the old days. Too bad KITT wasn’t present to share in the moment. Emptiness threatened to overwhelm him, but he was used to the feeling, and he pushed it back. The tape gave him something to focus on, at least for the moment.

With a few false starts and a choice word or two, he managed to hook the VHS player up to his TV. Sliding in the tape, he hit “PLAY”, hoping to finally learn who had sent it and why.

To his surprise, Devon appeared on the tape. He looked a few years older but virtually unchanged from what Michael remembered.

“Michael, if you’re watching this, I’m dead.” His smooth accent took none of the sting from the words. If he’d thought about it, which he didn’t often, he’d have supposed Devon had died years earlier, but the knowledge still hurt. First KITT. Now Devon. Was there anyone left from those long-ago days?

“I’m sure you have questions, and I’m afraid I can only answer some of them. I apologize for communicating with you like this, but my orders were to never contact you. Obviously, I’m breaking that, but there’s not much they can do to me now.”

Michael couldn’t help a small snort at that. “Can’t do anything to you, maybe, old man, but what about me?”

Devon’s image continued. “I made arrangements for this tape to be delivered to you in the event it was needed. You see, I need your help, old friend. I don’t know the specific details of what has happened, but I know you’re the one to do what needs to be done.”

“Cryptic much, Devon?” Michael paused the tape and went back the kitchen for a beer. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

Devon’s image was still there when he returned, frozen between one word and the next. Michael opened his beer, settled himself back in his chair and started the tape again.

“What you never knew is that I have a son. He was born not long before I met you. His mother wanted nothing to do with me, and I’ve only seen him once, right after he was born. I made certain provisions for his care, but that was all.”

“In other words, you sent money.” Michael nodded. That was very like Devon.

“If you’re watching this, something has happened to him. I’ve had people keeping an eye on him since his birth. Not to be creepy, I assure you. You see, there is something special about him. And about me.”

The Devon image took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m psychic. It’s something that runs in my family. Every male descendent for generations has had…special skills. Mine ran toward the telekinetic, along with a touch of empathy. My son’s abilities are considerably more than mine, both in number and in strength. This is why I’ve had him watched. There were…ways to suppress his abilities, using certain drugs, and I’ve made sure he’s received those all his life. But I always knew there was a danger that he’d stop receiving them and that his abilities might manifest. That rarely ends well if one doesn’t receive training, and his mother forbade me from coming near enough to train him. Hence, the unsatisfactory measures I’ve been forced to employ.”

Michael frowned. “Okay. Not sure what I can do to help, though. It’s not like I can train him, Devon. Assuming I even believe in any of this.” Oddly, though the story was crazy, he did believe it. Devon Miles had never been the sort of man to promote fanciful tales.

“I need you to find him, Michael, get him out of whatever situation he’s in and then…take care of him. At the end of this message is an address. Go there. You’ll find something to help you fulfill this assignment. The enclosed key will allow you access.” The image of Devon shook his head. “I wish I could have done more to prepare you, but I assure you I’ve done everything I can. You’ll find more at the address.” Devon swallowed, and his expression grew pleading. “I certainly can’t compel you to assist me, but I hope you’ll be willing to do so, based on the strength of the friendship I think we once had. Good luck, Michael.”

The image of Devon faded, to be replaced by an address in Phoenix. Michael memorized it quickly. The address faded, and a final message appeared.

_My son’s name is Griff Krenshaw._

***

The tape stopped. Michael watched it again, two more times, looking for anything he might have missed the first time through. Devon looked similar in age to when they’d last seen each other, and Michael assumed the tape had been made many years ago. How long between that and his death? Who had he hired to monitor both Griff—an odd name—and Michael? Obviously someone who knew where to find him and how to gain access to his house. However, glancing at the kit still sitting on the table, he had to admit that last wasn’t much of an accomplishment. His locks weren’t any better than his neighbor’s.

What was this mysterious “something” that would help him? A wild hope rose in him before he could stop it. KITT? No, not possible. Just before Devon had cut him loose, the older man had assured him the car had been destroyed on orders from the Foundation board members who had shuttered the project.

Loss loomed within him again, a hole that nothing could fill--not sex, alcohol, drugs or anything else he’d tried in the past decades. Long experience allowed him to push it aside. KITT was out of the question but what about KARR? His whereabouts had been uncertain, but if anyone could have found him, it would have been Devon. Revulsion filled him at the thought of working with something so similar to KITT, but Michael would do it if he had to.

He popped the tape from the player. If there was more to glean from it, he’d find another way to play it later. For now, he’d return what he had borrowed, pack a bag and go in search of this mysterious “something.”

Returning the player took only moments. Packing a bag took little longer. He didn’t need much—two changes of clothes, his toothbrush, a few other things, and, of course his iPhone and iPad. He regarded them with a rueful expression. Michael had paid a co-worker to modify Siri with a male voice and to respond to “Hey, KITT.” It was pathetic and at least once a month he told himself he should change it back. The devices had no personality, and the voice sounded nothing like KITT. But he kept it anyway.

Tossing the iPad in his bag and the phone in his pocket, he locked up his house and left. As he walked to his car, he realized that, even though he had lived here for several decades, there was barely anything of himself to mark this place. Had his life really been so bare for so long?

His car was a white Nissan Xterra, basically as far from KITT as he could get. He’d considered buying a sleek black sports car, but he’d known it would be bad to have a constant reminder of KITT in his driveway. So he’d bought white trucks until SUVs became common. Climbing in, he said, “Hey, KITT. Navigate to 2130 W. Van Buren Street, Phoenix, Arizona.” He felt silly, but it was the way it worked, and he was too lazy to type the address in.

The neutral male voice acknowledged the address and began navigation. Just a little over a four-hour drive. He knew it was going to seem much longer. Putting on some music to pass the time—he’d just discovered a band with the odd name of Louden Swain, and it was right for his current mood.

The miles passed with excruciating slowness. Even the music barely helped. Two hours into the drive, he was skipping songs he liked, just because he was so agitated.

Finally, he passed the Phoenix city limits. Near the address, he drove by a Knight’s Inn, which he took as a good sign. Two miles later, his phone announced that he had arrived. His destination was a self-storage place, which made sense.

Walking into the office, he held up the key. “I’m looking for the unit this unlocks. Can you help me?”

The clerk glanced up from a paperback novel. From the cover, it was gay erotica, which amused Michael. He’d been hit on many times by men, even as he got older. Apparently, he fit the “Daddy kink”. “Oh, you’re the one,” the clerk said.

Michael frowned. “The one what?”

The clerk motioned to the key. “The terms for that unit specify that the lock has to open with that key. All the other units use a key card now, but we weren’t allowed to change the lock on that one.”

“Oh. Which unit then?”

“May I see some ID? There are only a handful of people allowed to access that unit.” The man’s tone was not unfriendly, but there was no warmth either.

Michael took out his license and handed it over. The clerk examined it, comparing it to his face. Finally, he nodded. “Okay, Mr. Knight. Yeah, you’re one of the three allowed.”

Michael wondered who the other two were, but something told him asking would be a mistake.

“It’s number 1982. Turn right when you get outside. End of the second row.”

“Thanks.” Michael turned to go but then paused to ask, “How long has this contract been active?”

The clerk shrugged. “Couple decades, I think. It’s before my time.”

Devon had obviously prepared this a long time ago. Which didn’t surprise him. The man had always been thorough. “Thanks.”

The clerk waved in his general direction and went back to the book he was reading.

Michael walked outside, a small smile on his face. 1982, eh? It was like Devon to get a unit with the number the same as the year they had all met for the first time. He followed the clerk’s directions and easily found the unit. Unlike all the others, it had a key lock. Michael paused, both anxious and nervous to discover what lay inside. It was easily large enough to hold a car. He knew KITT couldn’t be in there, but as long as he didn’t open the door and go inside, he could continue to hold on to his tiny bit of hope.

However, he didn’t pause long. There was no point in waiting. He slid the key into the lock, which opened easily. Then he took a deep breath before lifting the door. It was time to learn what lay inside.

The door rolled smoothly on well-oiled hinges. Someone had obviously been by occasionally to keep it in good condition. Was it the employees of the business? Or someone else? The unit was dark, but enough late afternoon sunlight streamed in to reveal something covered in a beige tarp. The _something_ was car-shaped, and Michael recognized the silhouette. Since it couldn’t possibly be KITT, was it indeed KARR?

His hands trembled as he stepped to the tarp and gently pulled it back, revealing a familiar black shape. His hands stroked the smooth, soft finish, and he froze. This wasn’t KARR. He knew that finish. He didn’t know how it could be, but this was unmistakably KITT.

The gaping hole within him closed a tiny bit as he completely uncovered his partner, whom he hadn’t seen in thirty long years.


	2. Chapter 2

KITT was dark and silent. Michael shuddered at the memory of the last time he’d seen his partner so still. KITT wasn’t…dead, was he? Surely Devon wouldn’t have sent him here to find that. On the other hand, he didn’t know how long ago Devon had died and made these arrangements. If this storage unit had been rented for decades, perhaps KITT had run down and Devon hadn’t known? Had KITT been maintained, or had he been here, switched off and unknowing for thirty years?

Michael reached for the door handle but pulled back. What if he couldn’t open it? What if Devon had meant for him to have KITT’s aid, but KITT had malfunctioned and couldn’t be roused? To stall for a bit of time, he turned on the light on his phone and shone it into the car. He saw a pile of paper on the driver’s seat. He thought he recognized Devon’s precise, elegant hand. A nervous chuckle escaped him. Right. Further instructions from Devon. In a car that was indestructible. If the door didn’t open for him, he was screwed.

_Come on, Michael. Buck up and just do it_ , he told himself.

He reached for the door handle. It was cool and comforting in his hand. Holding his breath, he lifted.

The door opened.

Michael breathed out in relief.

KITT was still dark, but at least Michael could get inside him now.

He picked up the papers, set them aside and then lowered himself into the driver’s seat. He’d forgotten how small KITT was inside. How had he always managed to get in and out so easily? He must have been much more flexible in his youth.

The leather felt cool against his back. Even after so long, it felt comforting and familiar. However, KITT still didn’t wake up. That was unnerving. Moisture gathered at the corners of his eyes. What if he didn’t wake up? To have found him again, but to have found only a shell?

To distract himself, he picked up the papers and shone his phone light on them to read. It was definitely Devon’s hand.

_Michael,_

_If you’re reading this, you must have received the tape and found the storage unit. Don’t worry about KITT. He’s fine. We just left him switched off most of the time. Leaving him aware and trapped here for God knew how long seemed cruel._

Relief washed through him. Clearly, Devon had learned from what Wilton had done to KARR.

_Bonnie has come by every so often to maintain and upgrade him. He’s still the same KITT, but some of his parts are modernized. No doubt, he’ll want to show you all of them. He’s quite proud of his improvements._

Michael smiled. Of course, he was.

_Now that you’re here, I need to tell you a few more things. You’re probably wondering what to do with Griff once you’ve found him. If you’re here, he’s undoubtedly not receiving his meds and is in desperate need of care and training._

Nodding, Michael read on. Yeah. He had been wondering that.

_What we never told you about KITT is that he’s psychic also._

Michael’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. What?

_Wilton used a scan of my brain as the foundation of KITT’s neural network. He wondered if it was possible to create a psychic AI. After the failure with KARR, I had been opposed to the idea, but he insisted. Fortunately, KITT handled it well. He wasn’t even aware that he was “psychic” until after the project was shut down and I began to prepare him for this possible outcome._

Michael shook his head. Right, Devon. Just drop stuff on him like it’s no big deal. Psychic humans were one thing. But cars?

And yet… There was that odd fact that Michael could always sense KITTs presence. At least when he was switched on. That little area in the back of his mind that he’d known as “KITT” was now as silent as the car which surrounded him.

_I had time to teach KITT what he’d need to know to stabilize and then train Griff to use his abilities. It won’t go as smoothly as if I’d been able to teach him as a child, but at this point, we have to make do with what we have. Find Griff, and KITT can handle the rest._

“Assuming he’s aware and able, Devon. You still haven’t told me how to turn him back on.” He turned to the next page.

_As always, KITT will respond to you and your voice. The command to rouse him is “Wake up, buddy.” I seem to recall you delighted in referring to him as such._

Michael could almost hear Devon’s dry amusement in his head.

_There’s so much else I wish I could tell you, but this will be enough for you to go on. However, I do want you to know how much I valued your friendship and admired your abilities. There’s no one else I would trust with the well being of my only son._

_Once you’ve aided my son, you and KITT are free to live your lives however you wish. I have no further claim on you. I hope you will maintain some contact with my son, but I certainly can’t require it. I wish you and KITT the very best._

_Devon_

_P.S. KITT will know how to reach Bonnie if you require technical assistance. Good luck!_

Michael turned the page over, but that was all. It seemed so little. Devon had obviously wanted to prepare him, but he hadn’t given him much. Hopefully KITT knew more?

Carefully folding the pages, he set them aside and cleared his throat. It was time to see if he could rouse KITT. Fear stabbed through him. What if it didn’t work? What if something had happened to him? What if he were angry at Michael not having looked for him? He berated himself for believing Devon when he’d said KITT had been destroyed. However, he’d had no reason not to trust him.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” he whispered. “I should have known you were still alive. I should have looked for you. I’m so sorry I didn’t.”

He took a deep breath. He wanted to talk to his partner again. He hoped KITT would forgive him, but he’d never know unless he tried to wake him up.

“KITT…” His voice broke, and he took a deep breath before trying again. “KITT? Wake up, buddy.”

He waited.

Nothing happened. KITT’s lights remained dark.

Michael’s heart sank to his feet. Something had gone wrong. KITT was dead.

And then, lights flickered, slowly at first but speeding up. KITT’s voice box lit up, went dark and then lit up again.

“Michael?” KITT’s voice was slow and rough, but it was unmistakably his partner. Suddenly, Michael couldn’t see through the tears.

“KITT?”

“Michael? It is you.” His voice was stronger now.

“Yeah, buddy. It’s me.” His voice broke with every word. For thirty long years he’d known he’d never see or hear his partner again.

The yawning ache inside him eased. The gaping hole closed. He was whole again.

“Michael! You’re…you’re old!”

He couldn’t stop the laugh which burst from him. “Yeah, pal. Thirty years will do that to a man. And good to see you too.”

There was a long pause before KITT said, “I’m sorry, Michael. I think that was insensitive of me.”

Michael shook his head. “It’s fine. You haven’t seen me in forever, and, yeah, I look different. But I’m just so happy to see you again. I never thought I would.”

“The feeling is mutual, Michael.” Another pause. Michael realized he was so in tune with KITT that he knew the car was thinking. Finally, “You look older, but you still look good. I, on the other hand, must look awful.”

Frowning in confusion, Michael said, “No. You look great. Just like you always did.”

“That’s the problem, Michael. Cars fly now. And no doubt look sleek and stylish. While I look old and…frumpy.”

Now Michael was even more confused. “Wait? Where did you get that cars fly? And surely you know what cars look like today.”

“First, this is almost the time of _Blade Runner_. Surely cars can fly by now.”

Michael forced himself to suppress a laugh at that. Although he did allow a smile at the memory. When it was released, he’d found a drive-in theater showing _Blade Runner_ , and he and KITT had watched it together.

“And second,” KITT was continuing. “Bonnie disabled my ability to connect to other computer networks. What you see in here is all I’ve seen the few times she woke me up to work on me.”

“Wait. You’ve basically been asleep for all this time?”

“Of course, Michael. She said keeping me turned on would be cruel and boring. I suppose she was right, but I think she had another reason.”

“What was that?”

“She knew I wouldn’t stop until I found you. It’s not like I couldn’t get out of this flimsy structure in seconds.”

Tears threatened again. KITT would have looked for him. While he had never once tried to look for KITT. “I’m sorry, buddy. I never even tried to look for you. I believed Devon when he said you’d been destroyed. I should have known better.” It was painful to think of all those wasted years. Years without KITT.

“You couldn’t have known, Michael. You had no reason to think Devon was being less than truthful.”

Michael snorted at KITT’s politeness. “Yeah, but…I can’t explain it. Something told me you were still here.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t ever put my finger on why, but I knew it. But then I doubted myself and never did anything about it.”

“It’s fine, Michael. You are here now.”

KITT sounded so certain that Michael had to believe him.

“Well, buddy, to take your first point, no, cars don’t fly. The movie got that wrong. Nor is it always raining.”

“Oh. That’s good. But surely I still look old fashioned.”

“Actually, not. Your lines were ahead of your time. You still look really good. Not as rounded as modern cars but not out of date either.”

“Really?”

“Really. You know I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“All right.”

“And second, what’s this about you not being able to connect to other computers? How do I fix that?”

“There’s a switch under the dash.”

Michael reached under the dash and his fingers found a switch. “This one?”

“No, the one to the right of it.”

Michael moved his finger, found it and pushed it. “Like that?”

There was a long pause. “Yes, Michael. Oh! How much things have changed! Computers are…so different now.”

“Yeah, the Internet wasn’t really a thing when we were working together.”

“What is reality TV and why is the star of one running for President?”

He couldn’t help laughing again. It was so good to be with KITT. “That’s a long story, partner. I can explain while we drive.”

“Drive where?”

Michael shrugged. “Wherever. You can search for Griff and we can get you out of this place.”

“It’s late. Don’t you want to find a motel and get some sleep? Or eat?”

KITT was right. The sun had sunk below the horizon while they had talked. His stomach rumbled. “All right. Let’s find a drive-through. But I’d rather sleep in you than a motel. I think I’m going to sleep better tonight than I have in a long time.”

“Are you sure?”

Michael patted KITT’s dashboard. “I’m sure. I’ve been separated from you long enough. I’m not letting you out of my sight anytime soon.”

“Thank you, Michael. I do not want to be separated from you either.”

“Let me get my stuff from my truck, park it in here, and we can go.” He climbed out of KITT, who followed him to where he’d parked the Xterra. He got his bag, tossed it into the passenger seat and quickly drove it into the unit.

“A white truck, Michael?”

“Didn’t want to drive something that would remind me too much of you.” He pulled down the door and locked the unit.

“Michael, is gas really that expensive?” He sounded affronted.

“Inflation, buddy. Lots of things are more expensive. Now, think you can find Griff?”

“Count on it.”

Michael got back into his proper car. This mission would probably be difficult but at least he wasn’t doing it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to find Griff. He's going to show up soon. As soon as Michael and KITT figure out there's only one "proper" Knight Rider way to rescue him. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

To be driving KITT again! The steering yoke was alive under his hands. The road sang under their wheels. Michael had forgotten how dead other cars had felt in comparison. His spirits lifted.

“Find me a drive-through, KITT?”

“I can see your diet hasn’t improved any, Michael.”

He couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “Actually, it has. I haven’t been much interested in food lately. Mostly been living on protein shakes, sometimes blended with fruit or vegetables.”

“That doesn’t sound very appetizing.”

He shrugged. “They aren’t but they keep the body going, I guess.”

“Have you been all right, Michael?”

He realized he hadn’t thought about that in a long time. Finally, he said, “I don’t think I have been, now that you mention it. I guess I have been depressed, although I hadn’t been consciously aware of it. It just crept up on me and was always there.”

“I’m sorry, Michael. I did want to find you, but…Bonnie would have been so upset.”

He patted KITT’s dashboard. “It’s all right, buddy. We can’t be upsetting Bonnie.” Even though a part of him wished they had.

“There is a Wendy’s in five miles. Will that satisfy?”

“Wendy’s sounds perfect. Let’s go!”

Fifteen minutes later Michael was settled in the Wendy’s parking lot, a huge burger and fries settled on his lap. He took a huge swallow of his Frosty and set it aside to unwrap his burger. Two bites later, he was in Heaven. “Oh, that’s so good. Damn. I’d forgotten how good a burger could be.”

“I’m glad, Michael.” KITT’s tone really did sound happy, and Michael smiled as he ate. He tried to eat it slowly, but he ended up devouring every bite as quickly as he could. “It’s so good to be back with you, buddy!”

“Likewise, Michael.”

He detected an odd note in his partner’s voice. “What’s wrong?” He finished gathering up his trash while he waited for KITT to answer.

“I’m not sure how to mention this,” he said finally.

Michael balled up the paper, crushed the Frosty cup and stuffed it all in the bag. “Let me go toss this and then just tell me, okay.”

He climbed out of the car and walked to the nearest trash can. As soon as he was a few feet from KITT, he started feeling uncomfortable. He had been intending to hit the restroom but decided he could wait for a while. He wanted to get back to his partner, and soon as he settled back in the familiar leather seat, he felt better.

“So what’s up, partner?” He decided not to mention anything about his odd feeling until after his partner gotten whatever he wanted off his mind.

“Michael, Devon told me something when he explained about us being psychic.”

Michael started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Okay. Couldn’t have been that bad. Just say it.”

“Did you know that we are soul bonded?”

His foot came off the accelerator with a jerk, and KITT started to slide off onto the shoulder. KITT engaged Auto Cruise and got them back on the road. “Michael?”

He took his hands off the wheel, letting his partner drive for a moment. “Soul bonded? What does that even mean?” He had a suspicion he knew, but he wanted to hear it from KITT.

KITT accelerated back to a normal highway speed. Michael noticed he settled at 55 mph. “Speed limits have gone up, buddy. This road is 70.”

“Really? Well, there’s one thing to appreciate about the future.” The car accelerated to 70 and remained there.

“So soul bond?” Michael didn’t want them to get distracted from that for too long.

“Yes. Remember how you were able to find me when that…person…ripped me from my body?”

Michael did remember. He still dreamed about it sometimes and always came awake in a cold sweat. He didn’t always find KITT in the dreams. “I do.”

“That was because of our bond.”

Michael remembered walking out of the abandoned house, in shock at its emptiness, and feeling the unmistakable presence of KITT nearby. Finding his CPU discarded like so much trash in the garage had been one of the worst moments in his life.

KITT continued. “And then when you lost your memory but didn’t really forget me? And knew when I’d unlocked that door?”

He had to think harder for that one. His memory of that time was fuzzy. When he got his memories back, he’d had a difficult time reconciling the old and new memories. “I think so, yes. Sorry, pal, that’s still a bit unclear for me.”

“I understand. As soon as Devon mentioned it, I knew it made sense and explained much. I was always aware of you. I thought it was just part of my programming, but apparently it was more than that.”

Michael shook his head, feeling as if his foundation had been yanked from out from under him. “But…if we’re soul bonded…” Was he really saying those words? “Then how come Devon let me believe you were dead? I mean, if we’re bonded…shouldn’t we have stayed together?”

Everything made sense now. How empty the last decades had been. How he’d never felt quite whole after the Foundation had shut down. He’d thought he had been just lacking purpose. But had it really been him missing half of himself?

“I made that argument many times before Devon died, but he always said it had to be this way.”

“When did he die, anyway?” Michael asked.

“Fourteen years, seven months and sixteen days ago.” The sorrow in his tone was unmistakable. “Nothing too bad, however. Bonnie told me he just went in his sleep one night.”

“That’s something.” He frowned and drummed his hands on the steering yoke. “Did he ever say _why_ it had to be that way?”

“He didn’t. But he implied that there was some danger if the Foundation Board knew I was still intact.”

Michael’s frown deepened. “What kind of danger? He never did give me much of an explanation why the project was shut down.”

“I don’t know. He was vague.”

“Do you think Bonnie knows?” Now he was curious. And angry. Keeping them apart all this time was as unfair as could be.

“Maybe?”

“You know where she is? Devon said you could find her if we needed to.”

“I do. She probably knows I’ve been activated. She is supposed to get notified if you wake me up.”

“Maybe we’ll go see her once we find Griff. Any luck on that?” He wasn’t unhappy to have a conversation to distract from the whole soul bond thing. He needed time to process that. Now that he was aware of it, there was a part of himself that…resonated?...to KITT’s presence.

“I’ve been scanning. It’s taking me a little while to get used to how this…internet is organized. I think I’ve got it, and now I’m looking for him. ‘Griff Krenshaw’ isn’t a common name, but it’s not unheard of either.”

“Do you know what he looks like?”

“No!” KITT sounded peeved. “Devon never gave me a picture. I’m not sure how he expects me to track him down with such scant information.”

“Can you use some sort of facial recognition to compare the men you find and Devon’s facial structure. Since they are related.”

A long pause.

“What? Computers have become commonplace in the last thirty years.” _And I watch a lot of TV since I’ve not had any relationships to speak of_ he didn’t say.

“I didn’t expect you to know so much. I’ve underestimated you.”

Michael grinned. “There’s lots you don’t know about me, buddy.”

“I hope to learn.”

“Yeah, me too.” A yawn surprised him. It had been a long day already. He’d driven to Phoenix from his home and hadn’t spent that much time in the driver’s seat in a long time.

“Do you want to find a motel and get some sleep, Michael?”

“Nope. I said earlier that I intend to sleep right here.” He patted the seat. “And I meant it.” Although he did add, “But a rest area so I can brush my teeth and take care of a few other things wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Twenty-five miles.”

KITT had obviously figured out Google Maps. At least he hoped it was Google Maps. Surely even KITT would have figured out MapQuest was crap?

He yawned several more times but managed to stay awake until they reached the rest area. He really was getting old. Leaving KITT tugged at him, but now that he understood why, he put up with it.

Back in the car, he leaned his seat back and stretched out as well as he could.

“You don’t seem comfortable, Michael. Your joints are going to suffer. We can find a motel.”

Eyes closed, Michael shook his head. “Nope. I’m not leaving you, partner.”

As he drifted off, he wondered idly how he could arrange it so he and KITT could stay together in his house. Could he move his bed into the garage?

***

He didn’t know how long he’d slept when he heard KITT say, “Michael, I found him!”

His eyes popped open, and he was sitting up almost before he was awake. “Where? Are you sure?”

“As certain as I can be, considering how little information we have.”

KITT’s display featured the picture of a man, perhaps mid-thirties or early forties, with close-cropped brown hair and eyes that were a striking amber in color. Michael thought he noticed something of Devon in the structure of his face. “Your screen is much better now.”

“Bonnie gave me several upgrades over the years.” His tone was both smug and proud.

Michael raised the seat back and yawned. Glancing out the window, he saw it was dark but could make out nothing else. “Where are we?”

“About fifty miles from Albuquerque. I was heading for the central part of the country, hoping that the odds would mean we were going in roughly the right direction. Griff is in Chicago.”

Michael did some quick calculations. “So almost a day.” Because of all the travel he’d done with KITT, he’d never lost his ability to estimate distances.

“Yes. I can shave a few hours off if I’m careful where I exceed the speed limit, but it’s still a long drive.”

Michael’s hips were already complaining. KITT had been correct about the consequences of sleeping in the car. “Where in Chicago?”

“At a mental institution. Michael, it doesn’t look good. They say he is HHS-282 positive.”

A chill ran through him at the words. HHS-282. Otherwise known as “The Evil Gene.” It was thought to be responsible for violent behavior, and criminals known or suspected to have it were locked away in special facilities. “What has he done?” If he had it, this rescue attempt might not go very far. In his role as casino security, Michael had encountered a few people with the gene, and it had never ended well.

“Killed at least two people. May have caused the death of many others. I’ve found some footage from the facility where this supposedly happened. They tried to delete it, but they didn’t do a good job.”

“Let me see it?”

KITT’s video display lit up, and Michael watched a macabre scene unfold. The setting looked to be a prison cell block. The same man as in the picture, dressed in a black suit and red sweater, walked up to a guard and stabbed him with…scissors?

“What’s he saying?”

“It’s hard to make out, Michael. But I think he doesn’t realize it’s a guard.”

“Who does he think it is?”

“An inmate,”

“Huh.” Michael sat back in his seat and considered. Something didn’t seem right to him. “KITT, what would be the behavior of an untrained psychic who was suddenly off the meds that were blocking his abilities?”

There was a long pause before KITT answered. “If Devon is correct about Griff’s abilities, he has significant empathy and possibly telepathy. Therefore, I would think…hallucinations?”

“Making him think a guard is an inmate?”

“It’s possible.”

“Any other footage of note?”

“I’m scanning now.”

Michael watched the road in KITT’s headlights. They were approaching a city, presumably Albuquerque. A few minutes later, KITT said, “Well, that’s odd.”

Michael’s attention snapped back to the video display. “What’s odd?”

“Well, in one video there’s a woman. She’s in his…office perhaps? She’s looking at his pills and saying they are a potent anti-psychotic. But there are two other videos involving pills. In one, Griff’s taking them in the restroom. He drops the bottle and runs out. Then later, she takes some pills out of a drawer in another office, places them in a plastic bag and takes them to Griff. It appears as if she’s giving his pills back to him.”

“But she’s not?”

“I don’t think so.” A picture of a pile of pills appeared on the screen. They looked fairly normal to Michael, blue and white capsules. “These are from his bottle.” Another set of pills appeared. They looked similar but Michael noticed the blue was slightly different. “These are the ones she gave him.”

“She switched his pills?”

“It looks like it.”

“Can you tell what either of them are?”

“I’m comparing them now to pharmaceutical databases.”

Michael waited. They approached the outskirts of Albuquerque. Lights from buildings just off the highway twinkled in the distance.

Finally, KITT said, “I can’t be certain, but I think the pills she gave him were a placebo.”

Michael nodded. “That would explain him going crazy. What about the original pills?”

“I’m not sure. They don’t quite match anything in the databases I’ve found.”

“Something custom?”

“Perhaps.”

Michael considered. “Some music, KITT? It helps me think.”

“May I hope your tastes have improved since I saw you last?”

Michael grinned. “Probably not. Can you find Louden Swain?”

“What kind of name is that?”

“Search me.”

KITT grumbled but “Silverspoon” started playing over the speakers. “This isn’t terrible,” he said after the song finished.

Michael was barely paying attention to him. His thoughts were moving fast. Finally, he said, “How’s this sound? We don’t know why Griff was in the facility, but that woman substituted placebos for his pills. Once the meds were out of his system, he started hallucinating which led them to think he has the gene?”

“It seems plausible.”

“Is he in the same place now as in the video?”

“No. It’s a different place. I’m looking up more information on him. Apparently he is FBI. Or maybe was. I can’t tell if he’s still an agent.”

Michael considered. “Then we need to be careful and get him off the grid quickly. They might search for him.”

“Perhaps not. I accessed his file. It looks as if he was in the first place as punishment and that now his employment has been terminated.”

“Obviously there’s a lot to this we don’t understand yet. But our immediate goal is clear. Get him out of where he is.”

“Correct. May I assume you have a plan, Michael?”

“Not yet, but I will. Can you get information on the mental hospital, including a floor plan?”

“Probably, but it may take a while. This was so much easier when Bonnie or April downloaded everything I needed before the mission.”

Michael laughed at the affront in his partner’s voice. “Times change, pal. And you have plenty of time to look while we drive.”

“True. Feel free to go back to sleep. I think you’re going to need it.”

“I will. As soon as we stop at a gas station. Let’s top you off. I’ll get some Advil and make a pit stop. My sixty-year old bladder doesn’t last as long as it used to. And my hips are aching.”

“Of course.”

They stopped a few miles later. Michael got what he needed, endured a lengthy diatribe from KITT on the outrageous price of gas, and then they were back on their way. Michael got as comfortable as he could in the seat and drifted off to the soothing song of KITT’s tires on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't seen much Knight Rider, the whole soul bond thing is actually canon. All the references KITT makes to past events are taken directly from episodes as shown. I still can't believe a show about a guy and his car is canon soul bonding, but there you have it.
> 
> Also, if you've not seen Evil Gene, I'm taking a few very minor liberties but not many. The movie is open to lots of interpretations, and Griff-as-psychic is one of my head canons. There's definite evidence for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Michael being...well...Michael, the rescue of Griff has been delayed a bit. Hopefully everyone will cooperate and it will happen next chapter.

When Michael next awoke, the sun was high and warm on his cheek where he was leaning against KITT’s window. He yawned, stretched and sat up.

“Good morning, Michael.”

“Where are we now?”

“Just past Tulsa, Oklahoma.”

About half way there then, Michael’s brain automatically supplied. He did a quick check in with his body. He realized he felt good, better rested than he had in…years? His hips were sore but not as bad as he’d feared. However, he was badly in need of a thorough tooth brushing, and his bladder was reminding him…again…that he wasn’t thirty anymore. “How far to a gas station or rest area?”

“About two miles. And I am glad you are awake. I had to tap my emergency fuel reserve, and it’s almost empty.”

“You could have awakened me, you know?”

“I know. But you seemed to be sleeping well, and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Thanks, buddy. You’re right. It was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while.”

“I’m glad. It’s good to have you back.”

“The feeling is mutual, pal.”

They pulled into the next gas station, and Michael resigned himself to a long fuel-up. KITT’s emergency reserve was almost as large as his primary tank. Which brought up a potential problem. Money. He had his pension, which was enough for him to live on until his Social Security kicked in. But he didn’t have the financial reserves to maintain a usual Foundation-style mission.

As they resumed their journey, he brought the issue up to KITT. “Buddy, I’m not made of money, and this job could get expensive. I don’t suppose Devon planned for that, did he?”

“Of course he did.” KITT’s display lit up to show a bank account with…a nearly two million dollar balance. “Although I am concerned that, considering inflation, it won’t carry us very far.”

Michael shook his head. “Not to worry. We can work with that.”

“I have the floor plan of the place Griff is being held.”

“Good. Find me some breakfast, and we’ll take a look and make some plans.”

“There is a Cracker Barrel about five miles from here.”

Michael considered. While he thought he could stand to be away from KITT long enough to eat breakfast, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Not yet. “How about something with a drive through?”

KITT’s lights blinked in what Michael knew was annoyance. “Fine. McDonalds then.”

Michael laughed. “I can afford to be unhealthy for a few days. An Egg McMuffin sounds pretty good right now.”

As soon as Michael was as fueled up as KITT, he said, “All right. Let me see this layout.”

KITT displayed what looked to Michael to be a fairly standard hospital/care facility floor plan. “Do you know where Griff’s room is?” A blinking light appeared in one of the rooms. Michael nodded in satisfaction. “Good. Near an exterior wall.”

“Michael! You aren’t thinking what I think you are!”

Michael grinned. “Of course, I am, pal. Think it through. I’m going to assume you can get me into the facility, right?”

“Of course.” KITT’s printer hummed for a moment, and a laminated ID card emerged.

Michael picked it up gingerly—it was still hot to the touch. It had a picture of him, a name: Michael Long—he smiled at that—and even a magnetic stripe. “Nice, buddy. That’s a pretty big upgrade from what you used to be able to do.”

“Bonnie did well by me.” He sounded smug.

“Right, that will get me in, but do you think Griff is going to be able to walk out on his own?”

KITT’s tone turned despondent. “Oh. Probably not. Considering what they have him on. Rousing him may be difficult. As for walking, probably not.”

“As I suspected. You might be able to forge transfer orders for him, but then we’d need an ambulance. Don’t suppose Bonnie gave you a TARDIS upgrade?”

“A what?”

“Look it up,” Michael said with a grin. “But I didn’t think so. Anyway, I don’t want to try to steal an ambulance, so I think our usual jail break approach is called for here.”

“Your complete lack of logic makes unfortunate sense.”

“It’s why you love me.”

That sentence dropped into the conversation like an unwelcome guest at a party. Michael wasn’t sure what to say next. So, he tried, “Uh, sorry, pal. I didn’t mean it the way that came out.”

“Why not? It’s true, isn’t it?”

Okay, he was not ready to have this conversation, but apparently his undisciplined mouth hadn’t gotten the memo.

KITT continued, “It was my understanding that went along with the whole soul bond thing.” A pause. “Unless you don’t feel the same way?”

Oh shit! No way he could leave KITT feeling bad. “No, partner. I love you too. It’s just…well…I guess I never really considered it like that. I just accepted what we had without thinking about it too much.” Which probably wasn’t making anything better.

“I understand, Michael.” His tone made it clear that he didn’t understand.

Michael took a deep breath. “Look, it’s been a long time since I was in a relationship, okay. As in Stevie long.”

“I’m sorry, Michael.” His lights moved uncertainly. “I assumed…as much as you like women… You haven’t been in a relationship? Or gotten married? Or something?”

Michael shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I just never…got around to it?” With the now-unwelcome clarity he had from an excellent night’s sleep, he realized how much losing KITT had affected his life. He knew of people who never remarried after their…soul mate had died. Was that what had happened to him? He was starting to suspect that was exactly it. With a deep sigh, he managed to say, “I think I never met anyone who…completed me the way you do. Maybe on some level I was aware of the soul bond. And I suppose subconsciously I wasn’t willing to settle for anything less.”

KITT didn’t say anything for a long moment. Michael wasn’t sure what he wanted him to say, but as the moment extended, his stomach started to clench up, and he was glad KITT was doing the driving. He wasn’t sure he was safe behind the wheel at the moment.

Several miles went by.

Finally, KITT broke the silence. “I’m sorry, Michael. This probably isn’t the time to have this conversation. We have a rescue to plan.”

While taking the save was tempting, Michael knew he couldn’t accept it. “It’s fine. We’ve still got nearly ten hours of driving. We needed to talk about this eventually. I’m sorry I stuck my foot in my mouth and started it so badly.”

“I thought I didn’t have emotions, Michael. I’m just a car. How could I feel?”

“KITT, you’ve never ever been ‘just’ an anything. You’ve been a person to me almost from the start. Well, once I got over myself and accepted that you weren’t a novelty item.” He gave a rueful shrug, still embarrassed about that, even this many years later. “It was obvious to me from the beginning that you had feelings. You denied it, but I never believed it.” He paused for a moment to gather up the scattered remnants of his thoughts. “And as for…love? Well, you were always my partner. I guess I knew it was more than that, but if you can be forgiven for thinking you didn’t have emotions, can you forgive me for not realizing how much more you were to me?” He held his breath while he waited for the answer.

He didn’t need to wait long. “Of course, Michael. Always. None of this is easy to discuss. We are so different.”

Michael found himself stroking KITT’s dashboard. “Different isn’t bad. In fact, with us, I think it’s good. We complement each other.”

As they talked, he became more aware of KITT’s presence pulsing slowly deep inside him. It seemed to be keeping time with his heartbeat.

“I think you are correct, Michael. However, we have a mission to plan. Perhaps we should table the rest of this conversation for later?”

He nodded but it wasn’t quite enough. “You might be right. But I still want to say it properly. I love you, KITT. I never stopped loving you, even when I thought you were gone.”

“Thank you, Michael. I love you too. And always have.”

He felt moisture in the corner of his eyes and roughly wiped them away. “Right. So, back to Griff.”

“Yes. You were planning on having me drive through the wall, I think.”

“Basically, yes. But before we get to that, can you access his medical records? Are there meds he’s on that we’ll have to wean him off of?”

KITT’s display blanked for a moment. When it came back on, there were two medications listed. Michael didn’t recognize either of them. “These two. He can’t stop them suddenly.”

“Okay. Can you show me where the pharmacy is in the facility?”

KITT switched to the facility map and highlighted a room on the second floor. Michael studied the route to get there. “Got it. So, we use the fake ID for me to get in. I pick up his meds and go to his room. Can you remotely open the door to his room? I’m assuming they keep him locked in.”

“They do, and of course, I can.”

“Excellent. I’ll get him away from the wall. You’ll drive in. We’ll load him up and go. Easy plan. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Would you like me to calculate the number of ways?”

“Not particularly. What am I missing?” He frowned, thinking things through. This really was like the old days.

“Where are we going to take him once we’ve broken him out?” KITT asked. “I don’t think either of you are going to enjoy the day’s drive back to your house. Even assuming it’s a good idea to take him there.”

Michael nodded. “Good point, partner. Can you find a place to rent? Give us time to detox him and give him some training?”

KITT’s display blinked and whirred again. “How about a cabin in the woods?”

Michael barked out a laugh. “We need to catch you up on your pop culture, buddy. That phrase has some interesting implications now. But, yeah, that will work.”

“Reservation made. Under an assumed name, of course.” Apparently KITT was choosing to ignore Michael’s jibe about pop culture.

“What name this time?”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind being Devon Miles for a time?”

“Nope. Not at all.” He put his hands on the steering yoke. “Give me control back for a while. I want to feel the road under my hands again.”

“Certainly, Michael.” KITT transferred control back to him, and Michael settled back to enjoy the rest of the drive.

***

Michael napped again briefly before they arrived in Chicago. KITT enjoyed having the quiet time to think. He was grateful (mostly) that he’d been switched off for the last three decades. Time had passed rapidly for him, which meant he’d not had too many opportunities to miss Michael. And he had missed Michael, badly, when he’d been awake.

The first time Bonnie had switched him back on, he’d known Michael was gone. Not dead. He’d known that. But very far away. He’d hated it but realized it would have been far worse if Michael had been dead.

He’d used his infrequent awake times to think, with the part of his brain that wasn’t working with Bonnie. He’d pondered what little he knew of the nature of love, and he’d slowly come to the conclusion that he’d been wrong about having no emotions. Without telling her why, he’d asked Bonnie about his programming and emotions, and she’d confirmed that Devon’s brain scan had given him that potential, along with the psychic powers he’d always taken for granted.

Once he knew that he was capable of emotion and Devon had explained about the soul bond, he’d known. He’d loved Michael from the moment he’d met his partner.

He’d also decided he wasn’t sure he agreed with the quote about it having been better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. KITT was certain not loving Michael would have been much easier.

However, now that he had him back, he was grateful to have emotions and that one of them was love. He’d planned to keep his feelings to himself, doubting that Michael returned them. But then his partner had said what he’d said and the whole awkward conversation had happened. KITT had been just as grateful as Michael to focus on Griff’s rescue.

Even though a part of him wanted to discuss it further. Learn what it meant, if anything. Cars and humans weren’t supposed to love each other, were they? And if they did, well, there were plenty of things humans did to display their love for each other. Which, if any of them, was he capable of? And which of those did he want?

With an internal sigh, he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on learning what he could about this new world he was traveling through. It was both oddly familiar and completely unfamiliar. Architecture was basically the same. Other than the shape of cars on the road, his surroundings didn’t look much different. Social norms were different, though. KITT was glad to see that love in infinite diversity was more acceptable.

Then there were computers. They were far more advanced than in his time. Bonnie had brought a series of progressively smaller computers with her when she visited him, but he hadn’t paid much attention to them. Computers the size of phones? Phones that were computers? It made him feel less special than he once did. Who was this Siri anyway? Did she think like he did? Could she protect her humans the way he did Michael? He didn’t think so, but he wasn’t certain.

When he’d learned that cars were close to being self-driving, his self-esteem had dipped a bit further. Being able to drive himself and talk had been the two things that set him apart from other cars. If computer and cars could do everything he could, then, what made him special? What made him worthy of Michael’s love?

Michael himself was so different. He’d known he’d messed up as soon as he’d said Michael had gotten old. He was worried about his own looks. How could he have forgotten that humans were even more sensitive. Fortunately, Michael had forgiven him for that. But the truth remained. Michael had aged. Which meant one day he’d die. While KITT would continue. How long did his human have? He’d just found him again. Would he lose him again soon?

Relentlessly, he turned away from that line of thought. Why did everything seem to lead back to Michael? Was love was like this for humans too?

He focused on what he could learn about Griff. Devon’s son. Another psychic. Devon had been closed-mouthed about his abilities. He gave KITT enough training to enable him to work with Griff, but he hadn’t wanted to talk much about his own experiences. He was looking forward to being able to share his abilities with another, assuming Griff was in any shape to be trained. From what he’d seen in Griff’s files, there was an excellent chance this entire mission was a fool’s errand.

He felt Michael shifting in his seat and automatically checked his vitals. He was waking up soon. With less than two hours to Chicago, it was almost time. Just a few details to sort out before they arrived.

“KITT? How far now?”

“Are you asking if we’re there yet?”

A laugh. He loved Michael’s laugh. “I guess I am, partner.”

“About two hours still.”

“All right. Let me take over.”

“Certainly.”

KITT loved to drive, but it was even better to have Michael at the wheel. It satisfied something deep inside him to have his partner’s hands on his wheel and his feet on his pedals.

“Learn anything new while I was out?”

“Not much, I’m afraid. I was wondering how we would communicate while you were in the facility. We don’t have your old com watch.”

“Not a problem. Can you connect to my watch?”

KITT searched for a signal from Michael’s wrist and found it easily. He reached out, connected and tested. “Does this work?” He heard his voice coming from the watch instead of the car speakers.

“Perfectly. It’ll be just like old times, except that talking to wrists isn’t as unusual these days.”

Another oddity. “All right. I’m glad. I think that’s everything then. Except for locating a medical supply store and finding you a set of scrubs.”

“Good.”

They drove in comfortable silence. KITT was so glad to have his partner back again. Even, he decided reluctantly, if he lost him again. Maybe the “better to have loved” quote was correct after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally! We get to Griff!

KITT watched Michael enter the hospital. He wished he didn’t have empathy because the emotional miasma emanating from the building was soul-sucking, even though he lacked a soul. He tried to find Griff’s presence, but there was too much interference.

In addition to the aura of misery, he hated watching Michael get so far away from him. He’d never minded it this much in the past, and he wasn’t sure why it was bothering him so much now. Fortunately, he’d found a heart rate app on the watch, and he monitored it as a way to stay in touch with his partner. His heart rate remained steady at 68, which KITT knew was excellent for Michael’s age and the current stressful situation. He knew what Michael’s employment had been and supposed that walking into a mental hospital with a false ID wasn’t that much more stressful than dealing with gamblers who were both drunk and angry at losing.

He followed Michael’s route past the lobby and security guard. With the scrubs they had just purchased, he looked like any other doctor in the place. Michael knew how to walk to fit in, and KITT was confident about this part of the plan.

First to the second floor. “I’m in the pharmacy, KITT. Any chance of a diversion so I can loot the place?”

“Stealing two prescriptions is hardly ‘looting’ Michael. But let me see what I can do.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“How many people are there?”

“Just the one. It’s too late at night for a full staff.” They had decided making this attempt around midnight would give them the greatest chance of success.

“All right.” KITT examined his options. Ah, that would work. He quickly accessed the largest printer and had it start spewing forth paper in large quantities.

“Nice one, partner. Glad to see you’ve still got it.” KITT heard the humor in Michael’s voice.

“Anytime.”

He waited impatiently while Michael’s watch moved through the pharmacy. It seemed to take hours, which was ridiculous. KITT had perfect time sense. He stopped himself when he realized his front light was moving faster than usual. Michael would be fine. They’d done this sort of thing countless times.

“Got them. I’m off to Griff’s room now. Ready to unlock the door on my signal?”

“Of course, Michael.”

He watched Michael’s path down the stairs and back down the hallway to Griff’s room. While most of his attention had been on Michael, a part of him had been hacking the hospital’s security system, and he’d easily gained access to the subsystem controlling the locks. Fortunately, while more sophisticated than in his time, computers weren’t yet as intelligent as he was.

“Now, buddy.”

KITT disengaged the lock to Griff’s room. “Done.”

“Going in now.”

A pause. KITT reminded himself to maintain a steady pace on his front light. No need to attract attention to it and him.

“Shit, partner. He’s in bad shape, but I’ve got him away from the wall. Come get us.”

KITT engaged the accelerator and let up on the brake. He’d positioned himself approximately one hundred yards from the outside wall of Griff’s room, the ideal distance for Turbo Boost. He revved his engine, taking a moment to appreciate the power flowing through him. Then he accelerated, boosted and flew through the wall, on a path designed to do the minimum amount of damage to the wall.

However minimal damage still left quite a large hole. Dust burst into a plume, and he heard Michael coughing. He popped open both doors, silenced the alarm which had started blaring and put a temporary lock on the phone lines. No need to bring the police coming just yet.

Michael emerged from the dust cloud, scrubs filthy and dragging a man dressed in a hospital gown. The gowned man’s eyes were half open, and his legs moved sluggishly. Michael lowered the man into the passenger seat and moved quickly for the driver’s side. KITT closed the passenger door and engaged the laser restraint system.

“Let’s go!”

KITT backed up quickly, concentrating on driving with part of his attention. The rest was on Griff, who was indeed in very bad shape.

The man cowered against the passenger door, and he screamed as if every monster known to mankind were pursuing him. His skin was pale, and it looked as if he hadn’t seen the sun in several weeks. His face was bruised, and his eyes sunken. KITT estimated he was at least fifteen pounds underweight.

“KITT! Anything you can do to stop him screaming?”

They were on the street and accelerating. “Michael, take over. I need all my concentration for this.”

“Got it.”

KITT switched to normal drive mode, and Michael smoothly took over. While he knew how to use his telekinetic abilities and had been doing so before he knew he was psychic, this thing he was going to try was new to him. Devon had drilled him, but this was the first time trying it while someone was fighting back.

He reached out and twisted something in Griff’s mind. There was resistance, but Devon had drilled him. He persevered. It was rough but he managed to get through Griff’s struggles. At the same time, he made a sort of crooning whistle sound. Griff stopped screaming and slumped into unconsciousness.

“Thank you, buddy.”

They were driving west, in the direction of the cabin he’d reserved. “You’re welcome.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with him? He started screaming as soon as I put him in the car. He struggled a bit but didn’t seem as agitated before that. He looks awfully unhealthy though.”

KITT was still evaluating. “A moment, please, Michael. I’ve never done anything quite like this before.”

“Take your time.”

Michael drove, keeping just under the speed limit and doing nothing to draw attention to them.

KITT sorted through data and emotions he’d never encountered before. Devon had explained a few potential scenarios, but what he was seeing didn’t quite match what he’d been prepared for. Then he thought he saw the problem.

“All right. I think I’ve got it.”

“Good. What?”

KITT checked his data again, but his hypothesis seemed sound. “The drugs he’s on are keeping him physically sedated and mentally sluggish. But they aren’t doing anything to block or control the input he’s getting telepathically. Basically, every mind near him is broadcasting, and he has no way to block any of it out. He’s getting everything everyone is thinking or feeling. He’s locked into his mind and his body and can’t do anything about it.”

Michael shuddered. “That’s awful.”

“In addition, it appears that he mistook me for a demon. That imagery is strong in his memories.”

“What did you do to knock him out?”

“Touched a part of his mind Devon had shown me. In addition, I basically programmed him to go to sleep anytime I make that noise. We may need it until I show him how to ground and center himself.”

“Will being at the cabin help? Fewer minds around?”

“It should. The cabin is some distance from any others. Hopefully, it will be enough to calm him.”

“I can’t imagine being a telepath in the middle of a mental hospital.”

“Exactly. He’s got no frame of reference for what is real and what’s a product of an insane imagination.” He’d picked up a few of the images in Griff’s mind, and most of them were nightmarish.

“I’m assuming you can shield yourself from him. But what about me? Will I bother him?”

KITT considered. “I don’t know. I _might_ be able to shield him from just you. Hopefully animal minds aren’t a problem. I don’t think I’m good enough yet to shield him from every squirrel and bug in the woods.”

“We’ll hope so.” Michael drove for a few minutes before asking, “Can your analyzer handle DNA?”

“Yes. Bonnie upgraded me for that. Do you want me to check if Griff really is HHS-282 positive?”

“Yeah. I’d like to know everything we’re dealing with if possible. My hunch is that he doesn’t have it, based on what you’ve told me about his background. People with the gene don’t usually end up as FBI agents.”

“But sometimes there is a late onset of symptoms.”

Michael nodded. “True. Which is why I think we should check. Also, if I remember correctly, it’s a recessive. There’s no indication that Devon had it, which makes it even less likely that Griff could.”

“You know more about this than I would have expected, Michael.’’

“Had to deal with positive individuals in my security job. It wasn’t fun, but I had to learn about it.”

“Can you get me some blood?”

Michael reached over to engage Auto Cruise. KITT took over while Michael dug in his jeans pocket. A moment later, he brought out a small pocket knife, which he used to make a small prick in Griff’s thumb. The man didn’t even twitch, which relieved KITT. He’d wanted him to be deeply unconscious, at least for now.

KITT opened his analyzer, and Michael squeezed out a few drops of blood. “It will take a bit of time.”

“Not a problem, buddy. When you have it is fine. I assume you’re going to keep him out for the rest of the trip to the cabin?”

“Yes. And probably for a bit longer than that. He’s exhausted. I don’t think he’s gotten proper sleep in weeks. It will be better for him if he’s had some rest.”

“Makes sense. Well, let’s get to the cabin. And what about the police? I thought I heard you silence the alarms. What about eyewitnesses and police reports?”

“I’m monitoring the police databases. Assuming anyone got a good look at me, I’ll change the report to send them looking for a 2013 black Ford Mustang with Illinois plates. That should send them on a wild goose chase.”

Michael laughed again, and KITT enjoyed the satisfaction that welled within him at the sound. “That should work. Good work, partner.”

KITT hummed to himself as they drove.

***

Pain. Noise. Confusion. What was real? What wasn’t?

_I dream of slitting the throats of little girls…_

_Will I ever get out of here?_

_Ohhh. Danny. Yeah. Touch me there. Again!_

_Four score and seven years ago…_

Most days Griff was lost in the cacophony inside his head. The nurses gave him drugs on a regular basis, but they never seemed to help. They never quieted the voices. They just confused him and muddled him. Right after they gave him his meds, if anything, the voices were louder. He spent most of his day huddled on his bed, arms wrapped around himself, hoping to hold himself together but afraid he’d fly apart into a million pieces.

He just wanted it all to stop!

His thoughts were almost clearing which meant it was time for his meds. He was just aware enough to be dreading that when his world exploded. Dust flew everywhere. He cowered on his bed, arms over his head, wondering if this was real or yet another hallucination.

Hands gripped his arm and made him move. He fought back. NO! They weren’t taking him away! This was bad, but anything else would be worse.

The hands were too strong, and he was too weak. Dammit! He was an FBI agent. He shouldn’t be this weak and helpless.

“It’s okay. I’m getting you out of here. It’ll be fine if you’ll just come with me.”

Were those words real? Another hallucination? Could they be trusted?

Griff tried to look around him, to figure out who had him, but the dust was just too thick. Helplessly, he let the man move him.

His hip hit something hard and oddly warm. What was that? The hands shoved him inside…a car? But it wasn’t a car! Was it? Red and yellow lights flashed from the blackness surrounding him. The demons! They were finally taking him to Hell!

He screamed so loudly that his throat exploded in sudden pain.

_Something_ touched deep inside him and willed him to _sleep for now. It will be better when you wake up._

Griff fought it, but the blackness swallowed him whole.

***

Griff woke slowly. The first thing he noticed was…quiet, both outside and inside his head. The only noises were the good-natured squabbling of some birds and the whisper of a gentle wind through tree branches. Inside his head was so peaceful. He sensed only two sets of thoughts. One was distant and faint, as if he were hearing it through a veil. It was smooth and even but…odd somehow. The second was calm. Griff realized it was a man splitting wood, the motion rhythmic and soothing. He allowed the soft thoughts to relax him. He hadn’t felt this good in…he had no idea how long.

Something touched him gently. He startled and scrambled off the bed to huddle between it and the wall. The rough wood planks scratched his skin, and he realized he was naked.

_It’s all right. You’re safe here._

The voice and the touch were inside his mind. Was it real? Or another hallucination?

_It’s real. Although I know you have no reason to believe me._

True, but oddly, Griff did believe him.

_Who are you?_ If the voice answered him, maybe that would prove it. Although he didn’t really expect an answer. He sort of wanted one though. There was something strange about the voice, but he also liked it.

_I’m the Knight Industries Two Thousand. But you may call me KITT._

What? It was an answer, but it didn’t make sense. On the other hand, he wasn’t feeling threatened, and the floor was cold and hard. He got up and climbed back on the bed. The room was small but comfortable, with two twin beds and a four-drawer dresser. The wall was paneled, like a cabin. Where was he?

_Okay. What are you?_

An emotion that felt like humor came back. _I’m a computer. In a car._

_And you can talk in my head?_

_That’s correct. I’m a special computer._

This was making less sense by the minute. _Where am I?_

_A cabin a few hours west of Chicago._

_Why am I here?_ Fear shot through him. _I’m dangerous. They said so._

_No, you’re not. It’s a long story, and I have something I need to show you, but you aren’t HHS-282 positive._

That couldn’t be true. _They said I am. They said I did bad things, because of the gene._

_They lied._ The voice seemed fiercely offended. _I tested your blood myself. I can do that. No gene. You have some oddities which I assume are your psychic abilities, but no HHS-282._

Griff was stunned. He’d spent his entire childhood waiting to develop the same symptoms as Eric. When Dana said he had it, he hadn’t wanted to believe it, but it hadn’t surprised him either. Could he believe this voice in his head? This voice that said it was a car?

_We can sort it out later. For now, there’s something I need to show you._

The voice was insistent. Griff dragged his thoughts away from the gene and said, _I’m listening._

The disembodied presence nudged his attention to something deep inside himself. _Feel that?_

Griff did, although he didn’t know what it was. It felt…solid and warm? And familiar. Like he knew it but hadn’t really realized it was there. _Yes? What is it?_

_That’s your center. Now do this…_

KITT showed him something. Griff managed to copy it without having any idea what he was doing. But as soon as he did he felt a _click_ inside him, and he felt…better. Like he had a foundation to work from now.

_What did you just show me?_

_How to ground and center yourself. It’s the first step in teaching you to use your abilities._

Griff took a moment to just feel. Ever since Dana had switched his pills, he’d felt…well…off center. Like nothing was stable. Like the world was just slightly out of step. Or like he was out of step with the world. But now everything fit.

_Is that better?_ KITT asked.

_Yeah. Like I can’t even describe how much better it is._

_Good. Then sleep now. You still need to heal. I’ll show you more when you wake up._

Griff heard an odd crooning whistle, and he started to drift off. A part of him wanted to resist, but more of him just wanted the peace of healing sleep.

He followed the whistle down into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in the rating.
> 
> This chapter fills the "Psychic Sex" square from the Hoff Bingo.

Michael lost himself in splitting wood. The temperatures were dipping below freezing at night, and he’d been cold last night. Today he wanted a fire in the fireplace and a warm blanket for the couch. He’d found the pile of unsplit wood and an axe on the screened-in porch and had started working. Soon he was too warm and took off his shirt. Glancing down at himself, he was pleased that he hadn’t lost too much conditioning. He had a bit of a paunch, but it was small and mostly vanished when he stood up straight. His chest hair had gone almost completely grey, but that was to be expected.

Suddenly he had to laugh at himself. He’d not been concerned about his appearance in years. Now he was in love with a car. And suddenly worried about how he looked.

KITT still looked as good as he ever had. Michael was aware that he had aged, but he hoped his partner didn’t mind too much. Which made him realize he didn’t know how much KITT had ever paid attention to his appearance.

_Foolish Knight. He probably doesn’t even care._

By the time all the wood was split, sweat was dripping down his face and chest. He put up the axe and mopped his face and chest with his shirt. He wondered how Griff was doing and wandered to the front of the cabin to find KITT. His door popped open invitingly, and Michael climbed in.

“How’s Griff doing?”

“As well as can be expected. He woke up briefly, and I showed him how to ground and center.”

Michael wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but as long as KITT and Griff did, he supposed that was all that mattered.

“He’s been badly used, Michael. I can teach him to use his abilities, but I don’t know that I can help him recover from the trauma. He can’t help but project, and I’ve seen some things in his mind… Well, I’m not even sure where to begin with some of it.”

“Give me some idea of what we’re dealing with?”

“The orderlies were…not kind…to him.”

That didn’t surprise Michael. He’d heard horror stories from some mental institutions.

“Of course there was the fact that he had no control over his telepathy and could pick up on everything everyone was thinking. And then…Michael. I can’t be sure because he buried it deep, but I think…” KITT paused and Michael patiently waited for him to find the words. “I think he was raped.”

Michael couldn’t help the shudder at that. “Yeah, that’s going to be rough. We might need to find him a therapist.” Although how would they explain exactly what had happened to him? They’d think he was delusional, at best. Or psychotic. “But we can deal with that later. You still think you can keep him stable for the moment?”

“I think so.”

“Good.” Michael moved the seat back and stretched out. He’d missed sleeping with KITT last night, but his joints had needed the support of a bed. It was too bad KITT couldn’t fit in the cabin.

“Michael?” KITT said after a few minutes. He sat up. Even after so many years of separation, he knew that tone. His partner was shy about something.

“What, KITT?”

“You know how there are a lot of things human do when they are in love?”

He’d wondered when KITT would get back to this topic, and he resigned himself to a conversation that was probably going to get uncomfortable. “Sure, KITT. And, look. I’m not expecting anything you can’t or don’t want to do.”

A long pause. “You mean sex, correct?”

That was the thing he had always liked about KITT. He didn’t have the human tendency to beat around an issue. He just said it straight out. “That, yes. At my age, it’s not like I need it too much anymore.”

“But what if I wanted it?”

Michael sat up very straight. “Wait? You’re saying you do?” His mind spun, trying to figure out how that would even work.”

“Yes?”

“How?” As soon as he blurted that out, he regretted it, but it was too late to take it back.

“I have given this some thought.”

Of course, he had!

What felt like a hand moved down his side. He couldn’t help startling at the gentle pressure. “KITT?”

“Yes, Michael. I have telekinesis. I think I can…use it?”

He hadn’t expected that, but he admitted he was curious. He wasn’t sure it would work. His libido had been very low the last few years. But that wasn’t a reason not to try. “All right. What did you have in mind?” This was KITT. He trusted him above all others.

“Lie back and close your eyes.”

Michael did so. The invisible hand returned, caressing over his entire chest, moving his chest hair with the gentlest of touches.

“Is that all right, Michael?”

“Sure is, partner.”

The pressure increased, moving down first one side and then the other. It didn’t quite feel like hands, but it was close. Then it moved to cup his face and stroke carefully down his neck with feather light touches.

“I don’t break, KITT. You can use a bit more pressure.”

“I understood necks to be delicate.”

“Not _that_ delicate.”

KITT’s motions became more certain, and Michael found himself settling deeper in the seat. He leaned his head into the pressure on his face as he would have to a caressing hand.

The touch moved suddenly to just behind his knees, which made him jump a little. “Buddy, careful. Touch works best if it doesn’t jump around like that.”

“Sorry, Michael.”

“It’s fine. You’re learning.”

KITT’s touch wandered from the back of Michael’s knee, up his thigh, along his chest and finally to his nipples. KITT circled both of them slowly.

“That’s nice, KITT, but it’s not one of my sensitive spots.”

“It’s not? All the movies focused on them. Even the ones with two men.”

Michael had to suppress the sudden bark of laughter that threatened to burst from him. Of course his partner had learned about sex from pornos. “Everyone is different.”

“So then what are your sensitive spots?” KITT sounded hesitant.

“My neck. You got that right. Uh. Down my spine? I like nails down my spine.” He had to think. It had been so long since he’d been in bed with anyone.

“Turn over?”

It was awkward, but Michael managed to get mostly comfortable lying on his front in the seat. Pressure eased up and down his spine, and Michael shivered and arched into it. “Yeah, like that.” Pleasure spread out from KITT’s touch, all up and down his back.

He moved from his spine to his neck, cupping it with just the right amount of pressure, before going back down again, over his hips and thighs and pausing in the fold of his knee.

Michael closed his eyes and relaxed into it. It had been so long since anyone had touched him with love, and this felt so good. It was only mildly arousing to him, but he didn’t mind. He felt taken care of.

“Michael, are you all right?”

“Hmm?” He forced his brain to engage. “Yeah. Why?”

“You’re taking longer than expected to develop an erection.”

Michael blinked. “What?”

“I used to monitor your reactions to pretty young women. It generally took very little time for your body to react.”

Michael turned back over. He was not having this conversation without facing what he always had thought of as KITT’s face. “I’m in my sixties, KITT. It takes a lot longer at my age. And, even if I’m enjoying it, and I am, it doesn’t always happen anymore.”

“Oh.” KITT’s tone was despondent.

“It’s fine, KITT. When I was younger, I might have been bothered, but I’m used to it now. And, did you really monitor _all_ my reactions?”

“Yes. I was supposed to monitor your vitals.”

Michael huffed out a half laugh. “Okay. I should have thought of that. But really, it’s fine. I’m enjoying your touch. I’ve been alone so long that it’s really nice. And if I don’t get hard, no worries.” He settled back in the seat and closed his eyes. “Please continue.”

“All right, Michael.” He didn’t sound much happier, but his soft touches continued, moving up and down his body in slow, sensuous rhythm.

After several minutes, KITT asked, “Do you trust me, Michael?”

“With my life,” he said without hesitation.

“May I try something?”

He didn’t even need to think about it. “Of course.”

His belt seemed to unfasten itself, and his zipper lowered. He smiled and raised his hips, making it easier for KITT to remove his jeans. Then he felt a gentle pressure against his entrance. What? It almost felt like a tongue but without being wet.

“KITT?”

“Do you now want me to stop?”

“No, it’s fine.” He adjusted his hips, getting used to the sensation there. “I just never thought I’d get pegged by a car.”

KITT’s “tongue” licked him thoroughly before pressing an inch or so inside him. Suddenly, Michael grew hard. “Yeah, KITT. Just like that.”

“You want me to fuck you hard or soft, Michael?”

Shit! He learned dirty talk too? He opened his eyes and saw pre-cum leaking from his cock. It had been…decades since he’d been that aroused. “Uh.” His brain cells weren’t responding very fast. The “tongue” felt so damned good. “Hard, I think.” As soon as the words were out, he wasn’t sure he didn’t want to take them back, but he trusted KITT not to hurt him.”

“No, this time, I think we’ll go slow and soft.”

Michael couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled back into his head at his words. He wasn’t sure he’d survive this.

KITT opened him up slowly, and Michael settled deeper in the seat, opening his legs for better access. He let out a loud moan, which surprised him. He had always enjoyed sex, but he’d never been loud.

“Michael?”

“It’s fine.” He was panting the words out as KITT slowly elongated whatever it was he was inserting into him. Was he really doing all that with TK? “Don’t stop. Fuck. Don’t stop.”

“As you wish, Michael.”

He’d been pegged before, and this did and did not feel like that. KITT was giving him all the pleasant fullness with none of the halting hesitation and not a hint of discomfort. He’d always had a difficult time relaxing into it, and he’d gotten used to the slight thrill from a bit of pain. But this? This was like honey slowly filling him up. Smooth and warm and soft at the same time as so hard and good.

He let out another load moan, and his brain caught up just enough to ask, “Is Griff soundly asleep?”

“Yes, Michael. Don’t worry. We are at the end of a long lane, and I’m keeping Griff under. Scream for me, mi toro.”

Had KITT really called him “my bull” in Spanish? He must have picked that up from a porno. However, Michael couldn’t help himself, and he screamed, “KITT!”

“That’s very good, Michael.”

He was leaking against his stomach, and his legs opened even farther. He wanted all of that inside him. KITT stroked his prostate, and Michael groaned again. Now it was honey mixed with a mild electrical charge. Slow waves of pleasure washed over and over him, and he felt his balls draw up tightly against his body.

“KITT, I’m going to…”

“Not yet, Michael.”

He never knew what KITT did, but somehow his lover held him on the knife edge between coming and not, and he lost track of how long he balanced there, almost but not quite going over. Pleasure arced up and down his body and KITT filled him and stroked all his sensitive spots. He thought he was going to lose his mind when something intangible but warm ensheathed his cock. “KITT...” This time he was whining and couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard. He wanted to touch himself, knowing he could bring himself off in an instant, but as soon as he had the thought, his hands were pinned.

“No, Michael. Let me do it for you. Come for me, amante.”

He screamed one more time, wordlessly, and came, striping his chest with long ropes of cum. It seemed to go on and on, longer than he could ever remember before. All he could do was shudder his way through it, but it was so damn good.

As he started to come down from the high, he realized he’d raised his ass as high in the air as it could go. The position should have embarrassed him, but he didn’t care. This was KITT. Whom he trusted.

He collapsed into the seat, warm wetness tricking down his side.

“KITT?”

“Yes, Michael. Was that satisfactory?”

“Shit, KITT. I think you damn near killed me. But, fuck, what a way to go.”

Invisible hands seemed to hug him, and he reached out to stroke KITT’s leather seats. He wished he could hold him properly, but he went with what he could do.

“I love you, Michael.”

“I love you, KITT.” He struggled to sit up a bit, but a gentle pressure stopped him.

“Wait a moment. There’s one more thing I want to do.”

Michael closed his eyes, too blissed out to even care. “Okay.”

He felt KITT’s touch moving over his chest, and he managed to barely open his eyes. “What are you doing?” The cum was gathering itself together into a small ball. When KITT had gathered all of it, his analyzer opened, and the ball dropped in. “Did you just…swallow?”

“Isn’t that what’s done? Spitting seemed so rude.”

Michael found just enough energy to chuckle. “Got a point there, babe.” But then he realized something. “That was amazing, but what about you? I have no idea how to return it.”

KITT sounded smug as he said, “I’m empathic, remember.”

It took him a moment, but he finally got it. “So you mean that you feel everything I felt?”

“Yes.”

“Which means you’re highly motivated to make it as good as possible.”

“Of course.”

Damn. KITT really was going to kill him, but he knew he’d enjoy it. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep, but he also didn’t want to move. “Do I have time for a nap before fixing dinner?”

“Of course.” The heat from the vents increased a notch, and Michael smiled and rolled over on his side, getting as comfortable as he could. He probably should put his pants back on, but he just didn’t have the energy.

As he drifted off, he felt “arms” enclose him in a cuddle.


	7. Chapter 7

Griff drifted awake again. The sun streamed low into the room, and he knew it to be late afternoon. He didn’t feel quite as grounded as when he’d gone to sleep but it was still a better awakening than most of the ones he’d had recently.

He felt KITT’s presence, still as if at some distance. The other was there too. The one who had been splitting wood. There was a different “note” to him, and curious, he looked closer. And immediately regretted it.

When he came back to himself, he was curled into a ball in one corner of the room. KITT’s voice was urgent in his head. _Griff! It’s all right. Come back to me. I’ve got you._

He shook his head. No! What he had seen?

_It was done in love. I’m sorry it triggered you. I’ve shielded you from Michael now._

He realized he could no longer “feel” the other.

_KITT?_

_Yes, Griff. It’s me. You’re safe. I didn’t know you were awake. I would have shielded you sooner._

He tried to sort through what had just happened. He’d touched Michael’s thoughts, and…oh. _You two are together?_

_If by together you mean in love then, yes. Although it is very recent and new. Which is why Michael was thinking about it so strongly._

A car and a person? This was getting weirder by the minute, but he wasn’t going to judge, considering his own strange life. However, right now he didn’t want to think too much about what he had seen in Michael’s memories

_May Michael come in?_ KITT asked. _He has clothes for you. I understand that humans feel better when they are clothed._

Griff realized that he was, in fact, still naked. _I guess that would be okay?_

_I will keep him shielded, to be safe._

Griff got off the floor and back into bed, covering himself with the blanket. A moment later, the door to his room opened, and a very tall man walked in.

“Griff?”

Griff looked him up and down quickly. Michael was much older, maybe even close to twice his age, but he looked to be in good shape. His hair was grey and close-cropped, and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

“Michael?”

“Yeah. Uh. Sorry. KITT said you saw something in my mind that bothered you. I’m not really used to psychics, and I guess KITT needs to show me how to guard my thoughts.”

Now Griff was even more confused. “Wait? You and KITT are together? He’s psychic, and yet you’re not used to being around them?”

Michael laughed softly. “Yeah, it’s a long story.” He placed the pile of clothes he was holding on the bed. “Get dressed, and I’ll explain over food, if you like. I know it’s late afternoon, but I felt like breakfast food. How do you like your eggs?”

“Over medium. If it’s not too much trouble.”

Michael gave a casual wave of his hand. “No trouble at all. Do you like your bacon crispy?”

Griff suddenly noticed the odor of bacon from the next room. “Uh. Yes. Thank you.”

“See you in a minute then,” Michael said as he turned to leave.

Griff waited until he was out of sight before examining the clothes. The plain white t-shirt looked like it might fit well enough, but he was going to swim in the sweats. Maybe in the briefs too, but he thought he could make them work.

Once dressed—the sweats were every bit as bad as he’d thought—he walked out of his room into a short hallway. To the left was the bathroom, which he made use of quickly. There was another bedroom off the hallway, presumably Michael’s. A doorway led to a living dining area, and just off of that was a tiny kitchen. Michael stood in front of the stove and was just sliding two eggs onto a plate. “Good timing.” He handed over the plate, which also had several strips of bacon and two slices of toast. Griff took it and wandered back to the table in the larger room, where he sat and contemplated his food for a moment before picking at it. He hadn’t been hungry in a long time, but he was also too well-mannered to waste food that had been prepared for him.

“Sorry about the sweats,” Michael called from the kitchen. “KITT says there’s a Walmart not too far from here. We can get you some clothes that actually fit.”

“It’s fine,” Griff said. He forced himself to finish the food before getting up and asking, “Where’s KITT?”

Michael indicated the door behind him. “He’s out there.”

“May I?”

“Sure.” He paused and added. “You’re not a prisoner. We want to help you, of course, but don’t think that we’re holding you. If you want to leave, you can.”

Griff shook his head. “No. I don’t have anywhere to go. I’m just…not used to being allowed to go where I want. It’s been a while.”

Michael smiled at him. “Go say hi to KITT. I think you’ll like him.”

Griff opened the door and stepped outside. The ground was cold on his bare feet, but he didn’t really notice.

KITT wasn’t what he’d expected. He looked like an old model where Griff had been expecting something ultra-modern. But he was beautiful, his black perfectly spotless, and the red light moving back and forth was soothing.

“Hello, Griff.”

The voice was almost exactly like it had been in his head.

The driver’s side door opened. “Climb in. You’ll get cold otherwise.”

Griff got in and stared. While the exterior had been disappointing, the interior, with the banks of light and monitors, was more what he had been anticipating. The leather seat felt warm and comfortable.

“What do you think?” As he spoke, another red light on the dash flashed in time with his words.

“I’m not sure what to think. I mean, sure self-driving cars are coming, and, yeah, computers are pretty smart, but you’re way beyond that. Plus, you’re a car. How can you be psychic?”

“It’s a lot to take in. I understand. You and I are sort of like brothers, you know?”

Griff shook his head. “Uh, no. I don’t know. What does that even mean?”

“Did you know that the man who raised you wasn’t your biological father?”

And the shocks kept on coming. “But he was. Mom would have said.” The image of his dead parents--eyes wide in death, blood staining the carpet—inserted itself, and he closed his eyes, pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. Not that closing his eyes helped. He could still see them, mutely accusing him of not being there when they needed him most.

“Griff?” He felt KITT’s presence in his mind, showing him again where to find his center and how to ground himself. As he did that, the images slowly faded.

“I’m sorry, Griff, but it’s true.”

He heard a beep and opened his eyes to see a monitor light up, showing a silver-haired man. “This is your biological father, Griff.”

Griff had never seen him before, but as he looked at the image, he saw familiarity in the line of his jaw and the shape, although not the color, of his eyes. This man looked more like him than his brother Eric ever had.

“Who is he?”

“Was, actually. He’s been dead for years.”

Just his luck. Find out he had another father, and the man was already dead.

“He was my boss and Michael’s. Many years ago. He was also psychic. They used a scan of his brain to create my neural net. That’s why I have the same powers he had, TK and empathy. And he passed on abilities to you, although you’re more powerful than he was.”

Griff just stared at the picture, unable to process it all.

“He left you a letter. Would you like to see it?”

“A letter?”

He heard a low hum, and a piece of paper came out of a…printer? In a car? Handwriting covered it, a fine strong hand in a smooth script. He took it and looked at it. For a moment, the words meant nothing to him.

“I’ve had it in my memory, but I never read it. It seemed right that you read it first.”

Griff blinked away sudden tears and began to read.

_Griff,_

_I’m sorry I never got to know you. If you’re reading this, then I’m dead, and something has happened to disrupt your life. I don’t know what it is, but I’ve left provisions for you to be taken care of. You can trust Michael and KITT with your life._

_You’ve inherited the legacy of my family. I’d never intended to have children so that it would die with me. Psychic abilities have been more of a problem than a solution, and I didn’t want to pass them on to anyone else. However, your mother and I met, and…well…as they say, the rest is history. If I’d had my way, I would have been a part of your life and trained you myself. But she wouldn’t allow it. The best I could do was to arrange for you to be on medication to suppress your abilities. Again, if you’re reading this, something has happened and you’re not on them anymore. KITT can train you. I prepared him for that._

_There is a modest trust fund for you, so I hope you won’t want for anything. KITT knows how to access that. It’s not much of a legacy to leave you, but it’s the best I could do._

_Know that I love you, son and always remain,_

_Your father, Devon Miles_

Griff wasn’t sure what to think or feel as he read the letter. They were just words on a page. This man meant nothing to him, and yet, he did. To realize that his father was this man and not the man who had raised him. Worse, his years of worrying he’d be like Eric were a waste. If he’d known, it would have saved him a lot of pain.

Just for a moment, he hated his mother. But he couldn’t hate her for long.

“I’m sure she had her reasons, Griff.”

Griff glanced up from the letter. “You say you’ve got TK and…empathy? But you keep reading my thoughts and talking in my head. How?”

“Because you are that strong a telepath. You’re projecting so ‘loudly’ that I can hear it. And you’re reading me when I ‘send’ to you.”

Griff shook his head. “I’m not even sure what to think about all of this. What do I even do now? I can’t go back to my job. You broke me out of a mental hospital. That’s not legal. I was committed involuntarily. ‘For my own good and the good of others.’” He knew he sounded bitter, but he thought he had the right, considering.

“Devon set up a trust for you.”

“Yeah, he said that in the letter. And that you know how to access it.”

“Good. I’m glad he told you.”

Griff was surprised at how much emotion KITT could get across. He didn’t seem very like a computer.

KITT continued. “I can set you up with a very good false ID. You can do anything you want. Or…do nothing. It’s up to you.”

“Once I’m trained you mean. I don’t suppose you’d let me leave before then.” Someone was always controlling his life. Even if they didn’t view it that way.

KITT’s tone sounded hesitant. “I think it would be better for you if you allowed me to train you. But I won’t stop you from leaving. If you want me to give you access to your accounts, I will. Michael and I will drop you wherever you’d like.”

“Michael said much the same thing.”

“And he meant it. You’ve been restricted long enough. We won’t do that to you. But…I’d like to be your friend. As I said, in some ways, you’re like a brother to me. The only other ‘brother’ I have, is…well I’d rather not talk about him.”

Griff pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them again, trying to make himself as small as possible. “I don’t know. I haven’t made a decision for myself in…a long time.”

“How long were you in there?”

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead against his knees. “No idea. What month is it now?”

“October 23.”

He did some calculations. “Assuming I’m remembering correctly, something like three months?”

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to you sooner.”

“You didn’t know. I wasn’t your responsibility.” But he wished it too and tried to hide that thought from KITT.

“You don’t have to make a decision right now. Get some rest. Some decent food. There’s plenty of time.”

“Is there? What’s the point? I’m no used to anyone anymore anyway.”

He fell silent and sensed KITT withdrawing from him. Which made sense. He was so messed up that even a computer didn’t want to be associated with him. He rocked back and forth as much as he could in the seat, wondering what he could do to…just get away from all of this.

The door opened, and Michael was there. Griff raised his head. The big man was looking at him, sympathy in his eyes. He held out his hand, which contained two pills. His other hand held a glass of water.

“There were two medications KITT said we couldn’t take you off right away. That we needed to wean you off of slowly.”

“They won’t muddle you. I promise,” KITT added.

Griff shrugged. What did it matter anyway? He took them.

Something tickled in the back of his mind, and he thought Michael and KITT were engaging in some sort silent communication, which was confirmed when KITT said, “If you think it’s best, Michael.”

The tall man held out his hand to Griff. “It’s cold out here. Let’s get you back inside for a bit.”

Griff took the offered hand, which was warm and strong. Michael led him inside and settled him on the couch. Then he surprised Griff by sitting down, swinging one long leg on the couch and pulling Griff against him, his back to Michael’s warm chest. He stiffened for a moment, the contact almost too much, but then he realized he wanted it. They didn’t speak. Griff leaned against the big man and realized he was crying, huge racking sobs that shook his entire body. Michael’s arms tightened around him, and he felt KITT’s presence, a warm support in his mind.

Michael turned him gently, so his face was pressed against his chest. Griff cried even harder. No one said anything. Even KITT was silent, present but saying nothing. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, tears rolling helplessly down his cheeks, but Michael held him through the entire storm. When his sobs settled into soft hiccups, Michael hugged him and said, “It’s been a while since you did that, hasn’t it?”

Griff was too drained to speak, but he nodded against Michaels broad chest.

“Been a long time since someone touched you also, I’m guessing?”

Griff had to suppress a shudder at the memory of the last time someone had touched him. KITT sent a burst of warmth to him, and he was able to push the Dana’s phantom hands away from him. “Yeah,” he said in answer to Michael’s question. It was true enough.

Long arms didn’t loosen their grip, and Griff was grateful for it. They sat in silence for some time, Michael’s slow steady breaths gentle against his cheek. After several minutes, he thought he could feel _something_ moving between Michael and KITT, and, curious, he reached for it. At the last moment, he realized he might touch something triggering again, but it was too late to stop. This time, it was fine. There were no actual thoughts, just a flow of quiet emotion joining them.

He shifted to look at Michael. “You’re not psychic too, are you?”

“Nope. I’m just an off the rack human.”

Griff’s brows furrowed. “But I swear I feel something passing back and forth between you.”

_We’re soul bonded._ KITT’s mental tone was full of gentle love.

“How?” Griff shook his head and added. “I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, but KITT, you’re a car. How can you have a soul?”

Something very like laughter echoed in his mind. _I asked the same thing of Devon. All his would say is “KITT, you’ve always been more than just a car.”_

“It’s all new to me.” Michael's voice was full of affection. “KITT’s apparently known for a while, but I just learned it. I thought until recently that KITT had been destroyed thirty years ago.”

Clearly there was a story here, and he realized he wanted to know more about them. However, his attention kept returning to the “soul bond” thing. Griff didn’t know much about that, but he had read a few fantasy books, so he thought he understood it a bit. “But Michael, you’re old, and KITT’s a car. What happens when…” Oh shit. He realized what he was asking right as his brain caught up to his mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

Michael had stiffened against him, but he relaxed almost immediately. “It’s fine. Not like I haven’t thought about it.”

An image inserted itself into Griff’s mind, and it took him a second to process it. _I know. I’ve made my peace with it. This is what I want._

“KITT!” Michael exclaimed.

“It’s my choice, Michael.” KITT’s voice came from Michael’s wrist.

Griff took a deep breath and made a decision. He knew what he wanted now. “I’ll take care of it for you, KITT. Don’t worry.”

_Griff?_

“But if I’m going to be around for that, I guess I’d better let you train me.”

Michael’s arms tightened around him, and Griff knew he had a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to be coy in this chapter, but Griff really wouldn't say it outright. If you've not seen The Evil Gene, you might have been a bit confused. Griff was raped in the movie when a woman named Dana needed to get his blood without his consent. So when he saw in Michael's mind a memory of KITT making love to him? Well, that was triggering to him. And his memory of the last time being touched? That would have been Dana and that scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short transition chapter. The plot should thicken in the next one. But first the three boys have to be lovable dorks.

KITT had expected teaching Griff to be easy. After all, he’d picked up his own abilities quickly. He was a car. Griff was a human. Surely, he’d learn quickly.

Some things he did. TK wasn’t too difficult for him. He didn’t have as much strength in it as KITT, but he’d be able to pick locks and move small items around. His telepathy was so strong that he barely had to learn anything. He projected and received instinctively. Fortunately, he also picked up quickly on how _not_ to project.

Receiving, however? KITT despaired of ever getting his shields solid. Griff would build them, almost have them set, and then they collapsed. Or if he did manage to erect them and maintain them, Michael _thinking_ at him at all sent them crumbling.

This was bothersome for a number of reasons. First, they couldn’t leave the cabin to go back to Vegas and Michael’s house until Griff could survive the onslaught of thousands of minds. Second--and if KITT were honest with himself, this was almost the more important reason—until Griff’s shields were solid, KITT couldn’t make love to Michael without running the risk of triggering Griff. And KITT very much wanted to make love to Michael again. Frequently.

Griff was unaware of KITT’s second reason, but he was on board with the first. The cabin was pleasant, but it was isolated, and Griff was getting bored with it. Michael and KITT had made a quick run to Walmart to get food and some clothes to fit the smaller man, but other than that trip, they had stayed at the cabin. There was training but not much else to do until KITT had realized he was a portable WiFi hotspot, and Michael had connected his iPad to him and downloaded some movies.

Sleeping arrangements were another issue. Griff had nightmares, and they soon discovered that he slept better with his back to someone, so he and Michael had started sharing the same bed. Which was fine, except that by staying in one place, there was little reason to Michael to be in KITT. He’d never realized how much he’d relied on the many hours they had spent driving. If Michael could have slept in KITT occasionally, that might have helped, but Griff couldn’t sleep in the passenger seat.

Which left KITT feeling out of sorts most of the time. He thought he’d hidden it well bu focusing on the training, but the longer Griff couldn’t master shielding, the more frustrated they all got.

One day, after they had been at the cabin for a week, Michael appeared outside and climbed in.

“Michael?”

“Griff and I just finished _Ant Man_ , and he wanted to nap before going back to getting frustrated by learning to shield. Thought you and I could go for a drive.”

KITT liked the sound of that, and they drove to the highway, where KITT opened up his engine and let speed wash away some of his frustration. Michael didn’t talk, but KITT knew he was enjoying it too.

“I’ve missed this, Michael.”

“Me too, buddy.”

They drove a bit farther before Michael asked, “So why is Griff having so much trouble with shielding, do you think?”

“I’m not sure. I didn’t expect it to be this difficult.”

“It’s frustrating you too.” Michael’s voice held good humor. “I think the real reason you want him to learn is because you’re horny.”

KITT’s circuits froze for a moment. “No, Michael. The only horn I have is…”

Michael laughed, the sound deep and resonant. And so good to listen to. “None of that, buddy. I know better than that.”

He wanted to deny it but sensed it would be unsuccessful. So instead, “But…how?”

Michael caressed his steering yoke. “This soul bond thing. Seems I can feel at least some of what you’re feeling. And you’ve been driving me crazy the last couple of days. Thought maybe if I let you get me off, it would take some of the pressure off you. Help you have more patience to train Griff.”

KITT hadn’t known it worked that way. He’d felt some of what Michael was feeling, but he’d attributed that to his empathy, not realizing the awareness was because of the bond. “Oh. I’m sorry, Michael.”

“It’s fine, partner. Just find me a quiet field somewhere and take care of me.”

“You needn’t sound so smug about it.”

“Well, you’re the one who said that you felt what I felt and had an extra incentive to make it good for me.”

KITT had to admit he had a point. He found someplace nice, overlooking a ridge, and took his time making Michael scream. Which was quite satisfying.

As they drove back, KITT doing the driving this time—Michael said he was too relaxed to be safe behind the wheel—his partner asked, “So want to walk me through what you’re doing with Griff? Maybe I’ll see something that you’re too close to?”

KITT considered for a moment. It might help. “I’m trying to get him to imagine the shield as a sort of…wall? Blocking out the thoughts of others. But it’s…brittle? I think that’s the best way to describe it. If he can get it up at all, it just collapses. I don’t know what else to show him. It just works for me.”

“Solid wall?”

“Yes. What else would it be?”

“What about a layered approach? Not just one thick wall but several thinner walls that reinforce each other. If one drops, there’s another behind it to buy him time to get the first one back up?”

KITT tried to visualize how that would work. He quickly tried building something like that himself, and he realized it worked very well. Even better than what he had been doing. “Michael, I think you’re right. It should be easier for Griff, and I think it’s superior to what I have been creating,”

Unmistakable pride mixed with smugness traveled down their bond, but KITT supposed he deserved it. It had been a clever suggestion.

As they parked outside the cabin, Griff came storming out to meet them. “I’ve had it. I give up. There’s no way I’m going to get this.”

Michael climbed out of the car, walked over and put an arm around his shoulders. Griff had turned into quite the toucher and appreciated physical contact, as long as he saw it coming and wasn’t surprised. “I think KITT has figured out a different approach to try.”

“Oh?” Griff sounded skeptical.

“I helped him out.”

Griff snorted. “That’s not all you did during your ‘drive.’”

Michael laughed while KITT finally understood the phrase “wanting a hole to open up to swallow him up.” At least Griff didn’t seem distressed by it?

***

The new approach worked, and Griff quickly mastered shielding after that. Michael was glad. He wanted to get back home, although he wasn’t certain what his life was going to be like with the addition of KITT and Griff. He suspected KITT would want to be active and doing something. As for Griff? Michael wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. KITT had told him about the second trust fund, and he figured they had time to figure things out.

As soon as KITT was satisfied Griff had shielding down, they packed up and settled in for the long drive. Griff had relaxed enough to tell them stories about his time in the Army and FBI. Michael entertained Griff with some of his adventures, although KITT corrected most of them. Michael let him. It was nice to hear KITT relaxed and in a good mood.

They made the drive straight through, none of them wanting to stop at a motel. KITT took over when Michael needed a break. Griff didn’t have his license, and, even if he had, he shouldn’t use it. KITT had kept abreast of the search for Griff, and it seemed the police had no leads. Michael still knew people and thought he could get a good fake ID for him, especially if KITT backstopped it.

Finally, they arrived in Vegas. Michael was amused that KITT knew where he lived and didn’t need to be given the address. Michael pulled into his driveway and hopped out to open the garage door. He wondered if he should even bother to collect his old Xterra. He didn’t think he’d be driving it again.

KITT followed him into the garage, and Griff got out. Michael turned to say something to him and noticed Griff looking around, as if he were measuring things with his eyes.

“What?” Michael asked.

Griff shook his head, and his eyes focused on Michael. “I was just thinking if we did a bit of renovation, we could make this into a bedroom.”

Michael blinked at him. “Why would we do that?”

Griff gave him a slow grin. “So you could sleep with KITT. I know it drove both of you crazy to be apart at night.”

“This is what we get for having a telepath in the family,” Michael said, but he was smiling. Because Griff was right. Now that he had KITT back, he hated being too far from him for long. “What did you have in mind?”

Griff pointed at the corner farther from the door to the house. “I’m thinking we bump that out a bit. That will make room for a bed. Then we add insulation to the whole place so you don’t spend a fortune cooling it in the summer.”

“Okay. But I’m not really sure I want to hire a contractor and explain why I’m turning my garage into a bedroom to share with my car.”

Griff’s grin widened. “Didn’t I mention that my father was a carpenter? I can do the work by myself, with some help from you.”

Michael noticed KITT’s sensor light moving faster. He smiled back at Griff. “My partner seems to like the idea.”

“And between us, I think we have more than enough money to buy what we need.”

Michael nodded. “I think we do. Let’s do it, then.”

Griff patted KITT as he walked to the door. “Give me something to make me feel useful.”

Michael put an arm around him. “You don’t need to build me a new bedroom to be useful, but I’m not going to say no.”

KITT’s sensor light didn’t slow its pace as the two of them walked past the car into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the garage as bedroom goes to Falcatrecon who came up with the idea. It was such a good one that I decided to use it too!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for some plot...
> 
> And banter. Always with the banter.

Construction went smoothly on the garage. Griff knew his stuff and bought everything they needed. He handled most of the difficult work but showed Michael how to do the tasks that didn’t require specialized knowledge.

In about a week, they were able to move Michael’s bed into the garage, and both he and KITT were grateful. They positioned the bed so that Michael could just reach out a hand to touch KITT’s bumper, and many mornings he awoke on the edge of the bed with his arm stretched out to KITT.

Griff continued to sleep with them because he still had nightmares but they weren’t as bad when he was sharing a bed. He preferred to sleep between Michael and the wall, so basically everyone was content.

However, Griff did make himself scarce while KITT and Michael made love, which they did frequently, always with Michael in the car. KITT was disappointed when he discovered that “refractory period” was a thing, and sometimes their love making was little more than sensual touching, but they both enjoyed that. Michael was amused that he was getting far more action from his car then he had gotten from people in decades

He did make a point of asking Griff if they were bothering him, but the man said it was good practice for shielding.

With work and good food, Griff filled out, gaining both muscle and weight. He also lost his pallid complexion and looked much healthier. He was occasionally moody and suffered from depression, but KITT would take him for a drive, and Griff usually came back in a better mood. Michael wondered what they talked about but figured if he needed to know, Griff would tell him.

Finally, one day they were completing the last of the work on the garage. Michael was up on a ladder, painting, while Griff finished the insulation. He was grumbling as the pink stuff wasn’t going where he wanted it to.

Michael was about to climb down from the ladder to help him when KITT said, “You know how Devon was mysterious about why no one could know I hadn’t been destroyed?”

Michael hopped down from the ladder and promptly regretted it as his knee stabbed at him. “I remember you saying that, yes.”

“Well, I have been researching former Foundation Board members, and I think I’ve discovered something.”

Michael smiled. “That’s great, buddy. I didn’t know you were researching that.”

“Well, of course, Michael. I can’t spend all day watching you and Griff hammer and screw and sweat.”

At “screw” Michael couldn’t help the grin that started to spread across his face. He glanced over at Griff, who had a suspicious twinkle in his oddly amber eyes. By “sweat,” Michael knew Griff wasn’t going to be able to resist saying something, and he waited.

He wasn’t disappointed.

“Well, KITT,” Griff said with a deceptively mild tone. “I rather thought you enjoyed watching Michael sweat.”

Michael lost control of his laughter.

“And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t mind watching him screw either,” Griff added, mirth dancing in his eyes but otherwise straight-faced.

KITT’s sensor light stuttered for a moment before he said, “I don’t know why I put up with you two. Do you want the information or not?”

Griff finally started laughing, and KITT’s sensor light moved in a decidedly irritated pattern until both men finally regained control of themselves.

When Michael was able to catch his breath again, he said, “All right, KITT. What have you discovered?”

“Are you quite certain you two are done mocking me?”

“We’re done,” Griff assured him. “It sounds like what you found might be important.”

“It is.”

Michael walked over, patted his roof and opened the door to climb in. Griff put down his tools and got in on the other side. “What did you find?

“I traced all the Board members and what they did after the Foundation was shut down. Most of them moved to other boards or went about their business. Nothing unusual.”

“Most, but not all?” Michael said, knowing KITT liked to be prompted.

“One didn’t, no. Thomas Grey went in an interesting direction.”

“Interesting how?” Griff asked. He was leaning forward, eyes intent, reminding Michael that he had been an FBI agent, and a good one, based on the research KITT had done.

“He had been part owner of an industrial firm that manufactured mostly auto parts. When the Foundation shut down, he acquired a new company, AeroVision, which was into early drone manufacturing. He won several large defense contracts, and the company did quite well. When he died in the early nineties, he left it to his son, Mark, who has continued the company and is now quite rich.”

Michael nodded. “Okay. So far that doesn’t sound terribly ominous.”

However, Griff was frowning. “Mark Grey? The Mark Grey who is running for the open Senate seat in Kentucky?”

“Yes. That one.”

Michael turned to Griff. “What about him?”

“Well, nothing’s ever been proven before, but there has been talk for a while that he used his influence as a congressman to set up some shady deals.”

“That’s different from normal how?”

Griff visibly winced but answered. “Well, good point, but the scuttlebutt is that this was particularly bad and may have involved illegal arms sales to some countries we’d rather didn’t have them.”

Michael nodded. “Ah. Okay. That could be a problem. Is that it, KITT? Something’s telling me there’s more.”

“There is. About a year ago, he started a new company, researching artificial intelligence.”

Michael swore, loudly and in several languages. Decades of working for a casino had a few side benefits. “He’s trying to build you, KITT.”

“That’s the conclusion I came to.”

“It’s taken him a long time, don’t you think?” Griff asked. “I mean, I know KITT is advanced, but thirty years?”

“He didn’t have the benefit of Devon’s brain scan to work from,” KITT pointed out. “Bonnie indicated that allowed them to bypass some potential difficulties in programming.”

Griff shook his head. “I’m just impressed they even thought to try it, and that it worked.”

Michael was nodding, deep in thought. “What committees is Grey up for if he wins the seat?”

Griff shot him a wry grin. “Now Michael, you know those things are never decided in advance.”

Michael gave a snort back at him.

“However,” Griff continued. “If such things _were_ ever arranged in advance, with his skills and interests, definitely Armed Services, and possibly Intelligence.”

Michael winced visibly. “That’s not good, then. Puts him in the right places to influence defense contracts _and_ interfere with intelligence gathering.”

“Possibly allowing him to fly under the radar with his schemes,” KITT noted.

“See why I reacted when KITT mentioned the name?” Griff asked.

“Yeah. I do.”

“One more thing, Michael,” KITT continued. “I examined the voting records of the Board meeting where they voted to destroy me.”

Michael couldn’t help another wince at the bald statement, and his hand moved soothingly over the dashboard.

“Don’t tell me. Grey the elder voted against?”

“Correct. His was only one of two votes against.”

“Who was the other?” Griff asked.

“Arthur Collins.”

Michael snorted. “Who was known for his near-worship of Wilton Knight and everything he did. Of course he’d vote against the destruction of Wilton’s ultimate project. I don’t see anything unusual or concerning there.”

“Neither did I,” KITT said. “Although I was grateful that _someone_ with reasonably pure motives voted against my destruction.”

Both Michael and Griff patted his dash this time. “I would have voted against it too, buddy. You know that.”

“I do. And thank you, Michael.”

“So what do we do with this information?” Griff asked. “I’d hesitate for someone like Grey to have access to something like KITT.”

“I agree,” said Michael. “Which is why I think we need to do a bit of snooping. Feel up for a little more excitement, pal?”

“Always. I was getting bored with so little to do.”

“Except watch Michael sweat,” Griff teased.

“I needed something to occupy myself.”

Michael grinned at the comeback. He swore his partner was getting even more human by the day and wondered if it was this soul bond thing and their awareness of it. Or maybe KITT was just learning to keep up with two smart-aleck humans.

***

They did some research on Grey and his holdings and finally started the long trip from Las Vegas to Lexington, Kentucky.

Griff grumbled about the length of the drive, but Michael reminded him that they had gone almost that far driving back from Chicago.

“I know. And my butt went to sleep on that drive too.”

“I suppose I could use my TK to give you a massage?” KITT said, tone innocent.

Griff snorted. “Maybe not. I have an idea what your massages entail.”

“Not that kind of massage, Griff!”

At least the trip started off with a laugh. But as they drove through Kansas, Michael started thinking about what Griff had said.

“Yes, probably,” Griff said suddenly.

Michael darted a look at him. “I thought you were shielding?”

“I am. But, I don’t know, sometimes when you’re thinking ‘loudly’ it filters through your bond with KITT and then I can pick up on the edges of it.”

Great. He’d have to be even more careful with his thoughts.

“I can remember to shield you better, Michael,” KITT said.

Michael shook his head. “Yeah, it might be easier.” Sometimes it was tough being the only off-the-rack human involved in this odd family.

“But in answer to your question, Michael, yes, I probably am asexual. So, I’m fine with you and KITT doing…whatever it is that you do, but I’m not looking for it myself.”

“It’s not because of what happened, is it? With that Dana person?”

Griff had slowly, over the several weeks they’d worked on the garage, told them the entire story of his disgrace over the shot gone bad, his final assignment to Godfrey and eventual confinement to a mental hospital. Michael had been amazed at how badly the entire situation had been handled. His experience in law enforcement meant he knew every opportunity to turn the situation around had been ignored or overlooked.

Griff shook his head. “No. I mean, yeah, that was awful, and probably killed any remaining chance I ever had at a sex life, but I was pretty uninterested in sex before that too.” He shrugged. “Just never really saw the point. And I’m not really attracted physically to either men or women.”

“Or cars?” KITT asked.

Griff laughed. “No. I can’t say I’ve ever been attracted to cars either.” He patted KITT’s dashboard. “Not that you aren’t quite the fine looking fellow.”

Michael could feel KITT’s satisfaction through their bond, one of the clearest communications he’d gotten from his partner. “All right. I just wanted to check. Wouldn’t want to be keeping you from pursuing something.”

“If I did want to, could I borrow KITT?” Griff winked at him.

“You’d have to take that up with him,” Michael shot back. “But he probably would be good for your game. He used to be quite a chick magnet back in the day.”

“Used to be, Michael?” KITT sounded affronted. “What about that girl the other day?”

“Which one would that be? I was probably looking at you, babe.”

Griff made mock-gagging noises, and Michael shot him a grin.

“The one who ran her hand along my roof.”

“Uh oh! I have competition now.”

“Never, Michael.”

KITT sounded so somber that Michael ran a soothing hand along his steering yoke. “It’s okay, partner. You’re the only one for me too.”

Griff was smiling at both of them, and Michael was happy with his new family. He’d missed Bonnie, April and Devon, and, while this wasn’t quite the same, it was still good.

***

Griff shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. They had been driving for nearly twelve hours, and KITT had taken over the driving so the two humans could get some sleep. Michael had fallen asleep immediately, and Griff envied him. He was resting better than he had in years, but nightmares lurked at the edge of sleep, and most nights he fought drifting off. Even though he knew he needed it.

KITT made a soothing hum, different from the one he’d used to make Griff fall unconscious, but it did make his eyes heavy, and soon he was asleep.

The dream started by surrounding him in warm blackness. It wasn’t worrisome at first, but as it went on, the darkness pressed in on him, almost smothering. He tried to back up, but suddenly he couldn’t move. He was aware of what was going on, but he was trapped inside his head. Panic fluttered within him, and instinctively he reached out with his mind.

_Who are you?_

If he could have moved, he would have recoiled at the alien thought.

A yellow light moved in the dark, back and forth, oddly reminiscent of KITT’s sensor light.

_Will you get me out of here?_

Before he could think better of it, he responded _If I can_.

_Good. Hurry please._

With that, Griff awoke, shaking and covered in sweat.

Michael was sitting up and laid a hand on him. “Bad dream?”

He nodded, forcing his breathing to slow. “Yeah, but it’s not like they usually are. This one was different. There was a voice in my head. And a yellow light that was like KITT’s sensor.”

Michael’s eyes widened, and Griff felt KITT’s emotional recoil.

“Yellow? You’re sure?” Michael’s voice was urgent.

“Yes. Is that important?”

“Michael, you don’t think…” KITT began.

“After all these years, I wouldn’t think so. And we saw him. He was blown up.”

Griff looked back and forth between Michael and KITT’s voice box. “Who? Who was blown up?”

“There was a prototype before KITT,” Michael said. “His name was KARR, and, while KITT’s programming is to preserve human life, KARR’s was self-preservation.”

Griff started to understand their reaction. “So he was amoral?”

“Amoral bordering on evil. If he’s still alive…”

Griff frowned. “Then maybe it’s not him. This presence didn’t feel evil. More confused and…frightened? It asked me to get it out of wherever it was.” He paused. “Well, I said I would try. I didn’t know I shouldn’t have.”

Michael patted his arm. “It’s fine. It’s probably not KARR anyway.”

“I hope not, Michael.” KITT sounded shaken, and his shields slipped a bit, affording Griff a look at a memory of KITT and KARR driving straight at each other. Fear suffused KITT’s memory.

Griff believed them when they said this KARR was evil. But he also knew the mind that had touched him was not evil. And it needed his help.


	10. Chapter 10

“Well, this isn’t good,” Michael announced as they pulled drove by Grey’s complex. They had expected a single building, not a fenced compound containing several low buildings. The fence was more than ten feet high, with a guarded gate. It looked more like a military facility than an industrial compound.

“We could use the usual approach,” KITT commented.

“What’s that?” Griff asked.

“Go through the fence,” Michael answered. “Since KITT is virtually indestructible.”

“You both remember I used to be FBI, right?” Griff said with a grin.

“Sure,” Michael shot back. “But we’re not going to use that approach, so it’s fine.” He shook his head. “It worked back in the day because we had Devon to clean up after us and run interference with law enforcement. We have to manage without that now.”

“Didn’t stop you from crashing through into the hospital,” Griff said. “Not that I was complaining.”

“Yeah, I realized afterwards how bad an idea that was.”

Griff shrugged. “It was a shitty place anyway. I think someone was pocketing almost everything budgeted for food. Nothing else could explain how inedible the stuff was.”

“So drywall and plaster dust might have been an improvement?” KITT asked.

“No ‘might’ about it. That would have been so much better.”

“If we’re not going through the wall, what do you propose, Michael?”

Did KITT really sound disappointed?

“I have an idea. But none of you are going to like it.”

“And that’s not ominous at all,” Griff said.

“What is it, Michael?”

“Well, if they are really trying to make you, what would be irresistible to them?”

“You’re right. I don’t like this.”

“What are you suggesting?” Griff’s voice held a slight note of alarm.

“I can order KITT to shut down all of his functions except his homing signal and background processing. Then we leave him in plain sight.”

“Hoping they take him inside the compound?” Griff was nodding but his expression was grim.

“How are you going to find and activate me, Michael? We don’t have any of Bonnie’s equipment to track me.”

Michael tapped the side of his head. “I’m going to follow my sense of you. It’s getting stronger every day. As long as they take you into the compound, I don’t think you’ll be too far away from me.”

“And what if they don’t take him into the compound? What if they take him somewhere else?” Griff asked.

“Or if they don’t take me anywhere? How long will you just leave me abandoned by the side of the road?”

Michael stroked his steering yoke. “If they don’t pick you up in 24 hours, you’ll turn yourself back on and come find me. If they take you anywhere but the compound, then you do whatever you need to get out and find me. We’ll deal with the consequences if that happens. But if they are doing what we think they are, you’ll be irresistible to them. Once you’re inside, you can deactivate the security system to let us in.”

“This is a terrible idea,” Griff said.

“Do you have a better idea?” Michael asked.

“Actually, I do. KITT can make fake IDs, right? And hack into systems?”

“I can, Griff, yes. What did you have in mind?”

Michael huffed and sat back in his seat.

Griff was looking Michael up and down and nodding. “I think it will work.”

“What will work?” Michael was still irritated that his idea was being thrown out.

“You have the look of a Senior Agent in Charge. I can be your subordinate.” He glanced at KITT’s voice box. “And I think we can still use him.”

“You’re going to have us imitate FBI agents?” Michael asked.

“Sure. I can drill you in what to do, and I can do most of the talking. You can loom and look like you’re evaluating me.” Griff grinned. “Trust me. It won’t be as bad as what some of my supervisors did.”

“Where does KITT fit into all this?”

Griff’s grin widened. “Well now that’s where I take your awful 80s plot and turn it into something decent.”

“I could kick you out of this car, you know.”

“Not unless I go along with it, and I want to hear his idea, Michael.”

“Even my soul mate is turning on me now?”

“Ouch!” Griff said. “That was low.”

Michael shrugged and stroked KITT’s dash. “Okay. You’re probably right. But what’s your idea?”

“Well… I think you’re right about KITT being irresistible to them and getting him inside is a good idea. But I think we can go one better than just leaving him by the side of the road.”

“Okay?”

“Obviously it was before my time, but did the FBI know about the Foundation?”

“Of course. Devon had to coordinate with them many times.”

Griff smiled. “And at your age, you might have been an agent who Devon had coordinated with?”

Michael started to see where this might be going. “Possibly, yes.”

Griff nodded. “Then what we’re going to do is ‘find’ KITT in a storage unit during a drug raid. He’s been turned off but is still drivable as just a car.”

“And we’re going to bring him to Grey and ask him to try to turn him on?” Michael guessed.

“Exactly. What do you think, KITT?”

“I still don’t like it, but I agree it is better than Michael’s plan.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, partner.” But even he had to admit the plan had merit.

“What about Grey recognizing me? He’s probably seen old Foundation group photos.”

With a frown, Griff asked, “KITT. Do you have any pictures of Michael from back then?”

“Certainly.” A moment later, KITT’s display lit up with a picture of Michael, in a tux, kneeling with an arm on KITT’s hood.

Griff whistled. “You keep that one around to just pull out when you need a fix?”

Michael’s cheeks reddened, and the light on KITT’s voice box stuttered. “It’s an excellent picture of him which shows his facial features clearly.”

Griff barked out a laugh. “And the fact that he wears a tux well has nothing to do with it, right?”

Michael cocked an eyebrow at Griff, who shrugged. “What? I’m ace, not blind.”

“Fair enough,” Michael said, grinning.

Griff examined the picture and Michael. “I think a few subtle alterations will work. Grey hasn’t seen you recently, and, while your bone structure obviously hasn’t changed, your hair is much shorter now, and, with a pair of glasses altering the shape of your face, I don’t think he’ll recognize you. Glasses can make a surprising difference.”

“Clear lenses, not sunglasses,” KITT suggested. “Michael wore sunglasses frequently in those days, and Grey might have seen photos of that.”

Griff nodded. “Easy enough. How often did he wear a suit?” He motioned to the image still on KITT’s display. “Tux here aside?”

“Not often,” KITT said.

“Often enough,” Michael protested.

“Even in group photos, you were usually wearing a button down, jeans and your leather jacket. As long as you button your shirt and maybe wear a tie, no one will know it’s you.”

Michael glanced down at the blue Oxford he was wearing, three buttons undone. “All right. Good point. But this is more comfortable, you know.”

“I never said I minded, Michael.”

Griff rolled his eyes at the both of them. “You bicker like an old married couple, you know.”

“In a practical sense, we basically are,” KITT pointed out.

Michael felt himself blushing at that because KITT was right. He hadn’t considered it before, but he didn’t think he’d ever be apart from his partner again.

“Anyway,” Griff said. “We’ll get a plain black suit for each of us. KITT can make us each an ID, and we’ll drive right up to the complex, and I bet they’ll let us in.”

“We’ll need a second car,” Michael pointed out. “Something to drive away in.”

“We can rent something.” Griff waved a hand at him. “It won’t be up to KITT’s standards, of course, but you’ll just have to deal with it.”

“You should have seen what he was driving when he came to get me from the storage unit.” KITT sounded disgusted.

“It was a perfectly good Xterra,” Michael protested.

“No such thing, but back to the plan,” Griff said with a wink at KITT’s voice box. “We’ll rent a boring sedan. Drop off KITT. Ask Grey to figure out how to turn him back on so he can be ‘properly studied.’”

Michael was amused that Griff did actual air quotes when he said that.

“And then once everyone has gone home, KITT can take down the security system, and we can wander in and see what we can find.”

“Assuming we do find evidence that they are building a KITT knock-off, then what?” Michael asked. “We have no legal authority here.”

Griff shrugged. “I can call some people. I have a friend or two at the FBI who will probably listen to me. If we find actual evidence of wrong doing, we can turn it in. If he’s just creating a KITT, how bad is that, really?”

“Depends on what they want him for.”

“And what its programming is. I was created to preserve human life. KARR, however, was created to protect himself.”

Griff was nodding. “Yeah, good point. KITT without morals is a pretty scary thing.”

“It is. We’ve been up against it before.”

“Twice, Michael. I don’t want to face anything like that again.”

Michael patted him reassuringly. “We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen, buddy. Don’t worry.”

“I think that covers the basic outline,” Griff said in conclusion.

“I agree. So we get some clothes and a cheap government-looking rental.”

“And then I turn myself off?” KITT sounded wistful.

“It’ll be fine,” Michael assured him. “I’ll make sure to instruct you to turn back on if anything happens to harm you. And I’ll be ‘listening’ for you. We won’t let anything happen. I promise.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

“Now to go shopping. I’ll make a list.” Griff pulled out his phone and started typing.

Reluctantly, Michael had to agree that Griff’s additions to the plot were sound. Devon might have yelled at him less if Griff had been around in those days.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael drove KITT as usual while Griff drove the rental. As he drove, he tugged at his tie. The last time he’d worn one had been at a funeral several years earlier. Every time he wore one, he swore he’d never wear one again.

“Stop fidgeting, Michael.”

He noted that KITT sounded more worried than irritated. “It’s going to be fine, buddy. You know that, right?”

“Of course.”

He didn’t sound even slightly convinced.

“We’re not going to be far away. I promise. If anything goes wrong, we’ll get you out. Or more likely, you’ll turn back on and get yourself out.”

He didn’t like it either, but he didn’t want KITT to know that. He’d needed to turn KITT off only a few times, and he’d never liked it. He never admitted it, but he always had a fear that he’d never turn back on again. Which was ridiculous, but fear often was.

 _He’ll be fine._ Griff’s reassurance filled his awareness. He hadn’t spoken to him in that way often, and Michael found himself relaxing at his assurance. He had two good partners now, and this would work.

_I reassured him too. Told him I’d be in contact with him the entire time. No one would be expecting that._

“True.” Michael couldn’t help replying out loud, but he knew Griff would “hear” him anyway. “That’s a good ace in the hole.” He considered. “I think I can leave a trigger in KITT to allow you to wake him up…uh…telepathically.” Was he really saying that? A few weeks ago, he’d been retired and bored. Now he was back in the saddle, doing what they had done three decades before. And yet, everything was different now, as the quiet “presence” of KITT in the back of his mind reminded him. Not to mention Griff.

_That’s a good idea. As a precaution, of course. I’m sure we won’t need it._

Michael hoped not.

Several miles from Grey’s compound, Michael pulled over on the shoulder, Griff following him. “It’s time, partner.”

“I understand, Michael.”

Griff walked up to stand by the driver’s side. “This is it, then?”

“No need to make it sound so final.” Michael climbed out, not able to do it while actually sitting inside KITT. “Okay, pal. Here’s how this works. When I say ‘Go’ you’ll turn everything except low level processing and your homing signal. If more than 24 hours go by, you’ll turn back on. If Griff sends ‘wake up’ telepathically, you’ll turn back on.” He eyed Griff, who nodded in agreement. “If you’re moved from Grey’s compound, you’ll turn back on. If anyone does anything that can harm you, you’ll turn back on.” He glanced at Griff. “Do you think that covers everything?”

Griff got a faraway look in his eye for a moment before saying, “I think so.”

“KITT, did I miss anything?”

“Maybe. I had a thought, but maybe it doesn’t make sense?” KITT sounded unusually hesitant.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“Well, if Griff is telepathic, can’t he just read Grey’s mind while you’re in there?”

Michael blinked and glance at Griff who looked poleaxed before adopting an abashed grin.

“Trust the car to see through to the obvious solution,” Griff said, shaking his head.

“You can do that?” Michael asked.

“I think so. It depends on how we can guide the conversation. I don’t want to risk trying to go too deep on him. I’m not confident enough to do that without warning him in some way.”

“So it’s a good idea?” KITT asked.

“It’s an excellent idea, KITT.” Griff patted his hood. “I’m too new to this psychic thing and didn’t think of it. We might not be able to get everything we need, but I’m sure we can get something from him that might help.”

“Good. But I suppose you still need me to shut down?”

“Afraid so, buddy. You’re our ticket to get to see Grey at all.”

“All right. I’ll do it.”

“You have all of the instructions?” Michael patted his roof, as much to reassure himself as KITT. He didn’t like any of this.

“I do, Michael.”

The resignation in KITT’s voice broke Michael’s heart a little. Griff put an arm around him, and he leaned into the contact for a moment.

“All right, partner. Go.”

KITT’s lights shut down one by one until only his speedometer was lit. As soon as the last light shut down, Michael staggered and would have fallen if not for Griff’s arm.

“Michael? What’s wrong?” Griff asked.

Michael shook his head as if to clear it, but nothing changed. He began shivering.

“Michael?”

“Griff. I can’t feel KITT anymore. He’s just…gone.” He couldn’t remember ever feeling so terrified, empty and alone before. He had to stop himself from ordering KITT to turn back on, but he was afraid nothing would happen if he did. A part of him knew KITT was gone, as impossible as that was.

“It’s fine, Michael. He’s still there. He’s just…uh…very far away. May I show you?”

He couldn’t stop shaking and needed Griff’s support. “Yes.” He thought he’d agree to just about anything right now.

He felt a gentle touch on his mind and suddenly, he could feel KITT’s presence, as if from a long distance. It was so faint, but it was there. Relief washed though him. “So you can reach him, if needed?”

“I can. It’s not going to be easy, but I know I can.”

Michael grabbed on to the faint presence as if it were a lifeline. He wished it were stronger, but at least he could feel KITT was still alive. He feared less now that his partner would fail to turn back on. He took a shaky breath. “All right. I can go on now.” He couldn’t stop the slight shudder when he looked at KITT’s dark form.

“Want me to drive him?” Griff asked. “It won’t bother me as much, and you can drive the rental.”

Michael felt disloyal to his partner, but he nodded. He wasn’t sure he could drive KITT if he was “dead” at the moment. “Thanks. I’ll take you up on it.”

They traded cars, and Michael led the way, so he didn’t have to watch his partner driving in front of him. The last few miles to the compound went by slowly, but they finally arrived. He took out the fake ID KITT had created for him and examined it. Mitch Buchanan was a decent name, he supposed. They didn’t have any actual badges, but Griff had assured him it was fine, saying that, while many agents did have them, they weren’t as common as on TV. Griff had used his own name, although KITT had changed his employment status to “Active” for this part of the mission. Michael had noticed a hitch in Griff’s breath when KITT had done it, and Michael wondered if they could leave it that way.

Griff pulled up behind him, and Michael drove to the gate, which had a guard manning it. He rolled down his window as the armed man stepped out. “This is private property.”

Michael flipped his ID open. “I know. Special Agent in Charge Mitch Buchanan to see Mark Grey.”

The guard examined the ID and then glanced at Griff, who had rolled down KITT’s window to present his own ID. “What’s your business with Mr. Grey?”

“That’s something I’ll only discuss with him.”

Griff had advised him to come across as brusque and confident that everyone would do as he’d ask. “Go ahead and play up the stereotype of the agent with a stick up your ass. People believe it, and there are enough like that to not surprise anyone who’s had real interactions with the Bureau.”

“I’ll need to call up for approval.” The guard’s voice was subdued, and Michael thought he must be pulling off the act.

He waved a hand in accepting dismissal, and the guard walked back to his station to pick up a phone. A short conversation ensued before the gate opened, and he came back to the car. “He’ll see you. Drive straight ahead to the main building. Someone will meet you there.”

Michael nodded and drove forward slowly, Griff and KITT following closely. They parked beside the building indicated and climbed out. “Nice job,” Griff said, too softly to be overheard.

“Thanks.”

A man walked out of the building. Michael recognized him. He’d seen Thomas Grey enough times to recognize his features in the younger man in front of him. He was shorter than Michael and an inch or two taller than Griff. His suit was freshly pressed and looked expensive. His shoes were shined to a high polish. His expression held pleasant puzzlement. “What business does the FBI have with us?” His tone was even and held only confusion. No fear.

“I’m Special Agent in Charge Mitch Buchanan, and this is my subordinate, Agent Griff Krenshaw.”

Grey’s expression didn’t change, and Michael felt his shoulders relax. Apparently he didn’t recognize him or Griff’s name.

Grey held out his hand. “Mark Grey, but I’m guessing you already knew that.” His gaze flicked past Griff and Michael and fell on KITT. Now Michael saw recognition in his eyes. “And what is this?”

Michael shook his hand briefly. “This is why we’re here. I’m assuming you recognize it?”

Grey took his hand back and tilted his head. “It looks like the Knight Industries Two Thousand. My father had talked about it when I was a kid.”

“That’s what we think it is also. Perhaps we could continue this inside?”

Grey blinked and nodded. “Of course.” He motioned them into the building and led them to a small conference room. “So, the car?”

Michael noticed he was trying to conceal his excitement but failing. He smiled to himself. He’d been hoping for that reaction and thought Griff was probably picking up some interesting surface thoughts.

As agreed, Griff took over at this point. “We found it in a storage unit we opened on a raid. My superior recognized it from his time interfacing with the Foundation several decades ago. We looked for your father and found you.” He motioned around him. “And active in exactly the right kind of research. We were hoping you’d be willing to take a look at the car. See if you can figure out how to turn it on.”

“What’s the FBI’s interest in this?”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “You have to ask? A car like that could be invaluable for law enforcement. The Foundation certainly found it to be so.”

“I believe it was programmed to respond to only one person, and he’s likely dead by now. Even if he’s alive, do you intend to try to approach him?”

Griff shook his head. “He’s not still alive. We checked, of course. But we’re confident that with recent advances in artificial intelligence, the problem won’t be insurmountable.”

Michael would have found the casual mention of his supposed death more disturbing if he hadn’t been a Knight for more years than he’d been a Long.

Grey sat back in his chair, one hand idly rubbing his chin. “I can’t promise anything, of course, but I’m more than willing to take a look. However, it will take resources away from my current projects…” He trailed off meaningfully.

Michael nodded. “Of course we’d compensate you for your time. Or…” He trailed off just as meaningfully.

“Yes?”

“Or you could study it.” He hated calling KITT an “it” but he knew it was required for the deception. “As old as it is, I’m certain you could learn something from it. We would need someone to build more units.” He shrugged. “It could be your company.”

Grey’s dark eyes glittered. “I’m certain we could discuss arrangements.”

Michael stood up, and Griff hastily followed suit. “Excellent. Well, we’ll leave you to it.” He handed over a business card. “Here’s how I can be reached. Any idea how long before you’ll have some ideas?”

Grey took the card and shrugged. “It’s hard to say, really. But I’ll be in touch as soon as I have something.”

Michael shook Grey’s hand with a nod. “Good. I’ll be eager to hear from you.”

Grey showed them out, and Michael and Griff both climbed into the rental and drove away before talking.

“He was lying through his teeth,” Griff said when they were several miles away.

“I suppose he plans to keep KITT for himself and be so sorry that he can’t make him turn on. And ooops. They damaged something in their attempt.”

Griff gave him a grin. “It’s almost like you’re psychic.”

Michael shrugged. “I’ve seen his type before. Many times. It’s what I’d expected.” He turned to watch the road behind him. The road that took him farther from his partner. The faint presence of KITT was still there, but it seemed even farther away.

“What else did you get?”

Griff frowned. “Not as much as I’d hoped. He’s obviously skilled at guarding his thoughts. But I think I know where the research facility is. And he’s definitely working on something he things is big.” He shook his head. “There was something else too, but I couldn’t quite capture it. Maybe that KITT gives him something to compare to?”

“So he’s pretty far along in his R&D?”

“I think so?” Michael heard the uncertainty in his voice.

“Well, with a bit of luck, we’ll figure it out tonight. You can still sense KITT?”

“I can. You?”

“Faint, but he’s there. Getting fainter, though, as we drive.”

“I’ve got him. Don’t worry.” Griff reached out to grip his arm, and Michael was grateful for the contact. He was feeling lonely and adrift.

He looked back at the road. Grey’s compound was long out of sight. It was going to be a long wait until this evening when they could go back, turn him back on and start hunting for more information.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a rough time for Michael. The longer he was separated from KITT, the more distressed he became. Once they arrived at the hotel, Griff bundled him in blankets and held him while he shook. He remained in physical contact with Michael in an attempt to continue feeding him the faint echo of KITT’s presence. It wasn’t much, but it seemed to help a bit.

Michael refused food, and Griff had to bully him to convince him to eat a protein bar at least, telling him “You’ll be no good to KITT if you’re fainting from hunger.” He finally ate half of it, and Griff decided it would have to do.

Around two in the morning, Michael had finally drifted off an hour earlier, leaning against Griff’s chest. He was monitoring KITT, having figured out how to “look” for people near him, and, finally, he felt the last person leave KITT’s presence.

Griff smiled and shook Michael, who awoke with a start. “KITT? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. The last person just left. I think we can go get him now.”

Michael sat up and gave Griff a sudden hug. “Thank God.”

“Not sure he’s responsible, but we’ll go with it.” He hugged Michael back. “He’s fine. I’m going to tell him to wake up so he can work on hacking the security while we drive back.” He shook his head. “This is really not what I’m supposed to be doing as an FBI agent.”

“You aren’t an agent anymore,” Michael pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Technicalities,” he said, with a small wave of his hand. “I still feel like an agent.” He concentrated for a moment, sending _wake up_ to KITT and hoping it worked.

_Griff?_ came the response back. Griff sighed in relief and noticed Michael closing his eyes and sitting back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Michael said. “I can feel KITT again. And you have no idea how good that is.”

Griff smiled. “Good. I’m glad to be able to hear him too.” _We’re coming for you. Can you disable the security?_

_Of course_ , came back the indignant response, which Griff shared with Michael.

The older man smiled and rolled his eyes. “Time for us to roll then?”

“Yes.” Griff had already changed from his suit to jeans and a dark shirt. Michael had been too distracted to change earlier, and he did so now. They were on their way in about fifteen minutes, and Griff automatically went to the driver’s seat, suspecting Michael still wasn’t in the best shape to be driving.

“How is he?” Michael asked.

Griff managed to continue driving while checking in with KITT, although he knew he shouldn’t do it for long. “He’s fine,” he said after a moment. “He’s disabled most of the security systems and is impatiently waiting for us to arrive. He says he doesn’t like the place much.”

“Not sure I can blame him.”

The drive seemed to take forever, though logically Griff knew it was only about half an hour. KITT’s presence in his mind grew stronger every mile, and Michael’s posture lost more of its tension the closer they got to the compound. Finally, they arrived, and Griff parked about a quarter of a mile away. No reason to draw attention to themselves.

They climbed out of the car, and Griff looked at it with some distaste. “I suppose we do have to return it, don’t we?”

Michael laughed. “Been spoiled by KITT?”

“Can you blame me?”

Michael shook his head. “You may have noticed I haven’t bothered to go back for my Xterra.”

“Good point.”

_Where do we enter?_ He asked KITT. He thought it was unfair that he could talk to KITT like this where Michael, his soulmate, couldn’t.

_Left side of the compound. You’ll need bolt cutters._

_You didn’t think it might have been a good idea to tell us that before we got here?_

_I was distracted. I hate this place. I want Michael back._

_We’re on our way. Fortunately, I thought about fences and got a bolt cutter on our way back to the hotel._

_See, you didn’t need me to tell you._

Michael was giving him an annoyed look. “Is he being a smart aleck?”

“Of course. He’s grumbling about me giving him grief for not warning us about needing bolt cutters.”

Michael hefted the tool in question. “Good thing you thought of it already.”

“That’s what I said. He didn’t appreciate it.”

“Let’s go get him then.”

_Do you know where the files on their sentient car project are being stored? Can you access them? We need those files to shut this thing down._

_I’m still looking. There is a lot to sort through._

Griff nodded. “He’s still trying to find the files we need.”

“We’ll hope he can find them by the time we get to him.” Michael motioned with the cutters. “Let’s go.”

They moved quietly to the fence, Griff scanning as best he could, hoping he’d sense guards before they could be discovered. When they got to the point KITT had indicated, Michael made short work of the fence, cutting a hole large enough for even him to move through.

“If you weren’t so damn tall, we wouldn’t need to cut as much fencing.”

Michael was panting a bit as he cut the last links. “You could do this alone, you know.”

“Nah. You’re eager to get back to your partner. You wouldn’t ever stay back.”

“True.” He dropped the bolt cutters. “Let’s go.”

They slipped through the hole in the fence. “Where now?” Michael asked.

Griff was taking a moment to scan for the presence of guards or anyone else. He found someone near the gate they had driven through earlier in the day. He also found someone in the main building, but they were on the opposite side from KITT. “This way. There are a couple of people in the compound, but I think we can avoid them.”

Any luck finding the records?

_Maybe. I think they have a prototype. I’m finding what look like test results._

At that moment, the presence he’d felt in his dream overwhelmed him. He dropped to his knees, clapping his hands to his ears, even knowing the scream was only in his mind. Yellow lights veiled his vision, blocking out the night.

“Griff! What’s wrong?”

He felt Michael kneeling beside him, supporting him with a long arm.

“The one who invaded my dream. It’s here.”

“The yellow lights again?”

“Yes.”

_GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

The scream drowned out everything else. He thought Michael was asking him a question, but he couldn’t hear it.

_STOP! I’ll help you, but I need to be able to think._

_You will come to me?_

_Yes._

_All right. But hurry. I hate this place._

The voice vanished so suddenly that Griff dropped the rest of the way to the ground. Michael followed him down, still supporting him. “Are you okay?”

Now he could hear Michael, but he couldn’t respond immediately.

“Griff?”

He fought for words and finally managed “Yeah. I can think again.”

“What happened?”

“He yelled at me.” He glanced up at Michael. “We need to get him out of there.”

“He?”

Griff didn’t know how he knew, but he knew the presence was male. Or thought of himself as male, which he figured was close enough to the same thing. “Yeah. I don’t know how I know, but I do.”

“Do you know who he is?”

Griff shook his head. “No. He didn’t give a name.” He struggled to sort through the impressions that had been forced on him. “White.”

“White?”

“I get an impression of white. I can’t explain it better than that.”

Michael frowned. “Then he’s not KARR. He was black and grey.”

“That’s good, right? Maybe he’s the prototype KITT was talking about?”

Nodding slowly, Michael said, “That would make sense. We’ll get KITT and then go find him. Do you know where he is?”

Griff struggled to his feet, Michael supporting him. “Yes.” He motioned to the far side of the compound. “See that building over there?”

Michael squinted in the direction he was pointing. “Old eyes. No, I don’t see it, but I’ll take your word for it.”

“That’s where he is.”

“All right. If he is the prototype, then we need to get him away from here.”

Griff shook his head. “How did I end up here anyway? Breaking and entering. Grand theft auto. I can’t stop adding up how many years in jail we’re accumulating.”

Michael grinned at him, white teeth flashing in the moonlight. “Will I survive the sentence?”

“Probably not. I think we’re over twenty years by now.”

Michael clapped a hand to his heart. “I’m only 64. I plan to go to at least 90. You’re killing me early?”

“Jail will do that to you.”

“Then let’s get KITT and the other one and get out of here.”

Griff’s legs still felt unsteady, but he managed to follow the tall man. It only took a few minutes to walk to the building where KITT had been housed.

_Unlock the doors?_

_Done, Griff. Get me out of here._

_Will do. We’ll be right there._

“He’s impatient.”

“Of course, he is.” Michael’s tone was fond as he reached to open the door. Griff half-expected alarms to go off, but the night remained silent. They crept into the building, Griff scanning again for nearby minds. Still nothing. Michael led the way, moving without hesitation down the hallway. He walked to a door, started to open it but paused. “Is there an alarm on this one?”

Griff checked with KITT. “He says he’s disarmed it.”

Michael opened the door and they entered a dark room. The only light was KITT’s scanner, which flashed more quickly as they approached.

“KITT.” The word was barely breathed out and Michael moved unerringly to his partner. A bank of lights came on, and Griff could see the tall man drop to his knees in front of the car, lay his head on his hood and speak softly to his soulmate.

Griff turned away, not wanting to intrude on the moment. He remained alert for any movement in the compound, but everything was still and silent.

He had to block the emotion emanating from them. The love and relief were powerful and private. Griff realized he wanted something like that. He’d never wanted a sexual relationship and had thought he didn’t want any kind of relationship. Now, however, he wondered if maybe he didn’t want someone to love him the way KITT and Michael loved each other.

Something nudged his knee, and he glanced over his shoulder to see KITT’s bumper against his leg. Michael was standing beside his partner, one hand on the car’s roof. “I’m sorry. We sort of excluded you there.”

Griff smiled at them and patted KITT’s hood. “No, it’s fine. You two were both miserable while apart.”

“You know that you are always a part of us, Griff.” KITT’s voice sounded sincere.

“I know that. And I appreciate it.”

“But it’s not enough, is it?”

He couldn’t bear to hear KITT sound so sad. “It’s fine. Really.”

The three of them stood in silence for a moment before Michael said, “KITT said he couldn’t access the data on the prototype.”

“The security is very tight on those files,” KITT added. “If I had more time, I might be able to break it, but I did my best.”

“I know you did,” Griff said in reassurance. “What were you able to get?”

“I found files on their research, but everything seemed quite early stage.”

“In other words, we’ve got nothing actionable?”

“I don’t think so,” KITT said.

“If we can get to the prototype, we might have more,” Michael added. “Depending on how self-aware it is…”

“He,” Griff said, his voice firm.

Michael nodded. “He, then. He might be able to fill in the gaps.”

“We can hope so.” Griff’s head turned in the direction where he’d felt the other presence. “Let’s go.”

Michael opened the rolling door on the opposite side of the room, and the three of them went outside, Griff scanning once again for watchers. He was amused to note the guard was dozing. The other man was walking, but his surface thoughts were focused on going home. He doubted he’d notice the three of them right in front of him.

Griff led the way to their destination, and he had to stop himself from running. All his instincts were telling him they needed get the prototype out of there quickly. “KITT? Security on the building?”

There was a pause. “Yes, but I can get around it,” he finally said. “They are relying too much on the physical security of the compound.”

“We’ll leave them a note. For now, just get us in there.”

KITT’s scanner light moved back and forth. “Unlocked.”

Griff reached out a hand to the door but stopped. He wanted to go inside, but he also sensed danger.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

Griff shook his head. “Something is telling me there is danger here.”

“What kind of danger?”

“I’m not sure. My instincts are sending up red flags, but I also know we need to get him out of there.”

“KITT, you detecting anything?” Michael asked his partner.

KITT hummed for a moment. “There is a vehicle in the building, but I’m not getting any details.”

Griff did one more scan, detected nothing and finally reached out again to open the door.

The building was dark but had the feel of a large, mostly empty room. Griff felt along the wall beside the door, searching for a light switch. His fingers found nothing. He turned, intending to ask KITT to turn on his headlights, but before he could speak, a scanner light began flashing. It was exactly like KITT’s but yellow.

A deep voice sounded in the darkness. “What is the meaning of this? Why is the Knight Industries Two Thousand here?”

Griff heard a sharp intake of breath from Michael.

“KARR. It is KARR.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tension flooded the room, making all parties present on edge. The discomfort was so palpable that a pin falling could set any of them off. Griff automatically put himself between KARR and the other two. He wished there were more light in the building. The strobing red and yellow lights from the two cars were making him a bit light-headed.

“Move aside, Griff!” KITT’s voice held a mix of urgency and fear. Did KITT really fear KARR so much? Why? They were practically brothers, weren’t they?

“Griff. KITT’s right.” Michael’s voice held urgency but no fear. Interesting. The car feared his brother, but all of Michael’s emotion was wrapped up in concern for his partner.

All the turmoil was giving him a headache, and he hoped he could calm things down, at least a little.

“Look, can we have a bit of light here? I think this will go better if we can all see each other.”

KARR’s scanner hummed, and the room flooded with light.

Simultaneous gasps sounded from both KITT and Michael. “He’s white?”

Griff finally focused on the car in front of him. Michael had described KARR, and he’d been expecting a twin of KITT, with a different paint pattern. But this was not a Trans Am. It was a…Porsche? An older model, perhaps from the late 80s? Griff wasn’t good with cars but a neighbor down the street when he’d been a boy had owned one, and Griff had spent much time admiring it. From a safe distance. The neighbor had been protective of his car.

KARR was a white convertible, though the soft top was up right now. His scanner light was positioned just under the brand emblem, and the light was moving rapidly. Assuming it meant the same thing as with KITT, Griff thought the other car was nervous but trying not to show it. He moved back and forth, engine rumbling softly with each shift, reminding Griff of a nervous horse, not certain whether to charge or retreat. However, he also sensed KARR could explode into violence at any moment.

Griff reconsidered the situation, sorting through the emotions echoing around him and working out an approach. He shifted his body to half-face KITT and Michael while not completely turning his back on KARR.

“I don’t think you two understand…” Griff started at the same time KARR inserted, “I have sworn to destroy the Knight Industries Two Thousand.”

Griff turned to KARR and held up his hands, instinctively making himself larger. “No one’s killing anyone today.” He paused and added. “Or anytime. If everyone will calm down for a second, I think we’re all on the same side here.”

“Never. I will never be on the same ‘side’ as my twin,” KARR’s tone was mocking, and his light sped up.

Griff shook his head. Why was he the only one remaining somewhat objective here? “First, you’re not twins anymore. Though you are a nice-looking car. Second, if you want me to get you out of here, you’re going to have agree not to destroy anyone I’m currently working with.”

“This is KARR,” KITT protested. “We can’t free him.”

Michael was nodding. “He can’t be trusted. We know. We’ve seen what he’s capable of.”

KARR shifted again, scanner hum increasing.

Griff restrained an eye roll with an effort of will. “And as for you two, that’s enough. I promised KARR I would get him out of here, and I’m intending to make good on that. I’m the telepath here, remember? He’s not what you’ve been thinking he is.”

As soon as he’d entered the presence of KARR, he’d gotten images and sensations. Wheels on the road. Freedom of movement. A door closing, leaving him abandoned, in darkness. A command to “Shut down.” A command he had to obey as much as he didn’t want to. New people who seemed to be friendly but weren’t. Buried alive. An explosion leaving him deaf and blind. More new people and a new body. New people who were no better to him than any of the people he’d ever encountered.

Griff could relate to much of that. “Look, you two. You’ve got him wrong.”

He had been struggling to process the flood of images, fears from KITT and Michael and the barely restrained violence of KARR. He was learning he was more capable at this telepathy thing than he’d thought, but it was still a challenge. Why was this how he was learning it, though?

“Not possible.” Michael’s tone was firm. “We’ve dealt with him before.”

A low engine growl sounded behind Griff, who turned back and put out a hand. “Not helping. If you want this to work out to your benefit, I suggest you stay quiet.”

KARR’s light stuttered, and his engine made a coughing sound, but his growl subsided.

Satisfied, Griff turned back to Michael. “No, you’ve dealt with the KARR you projected on him. Did it ever occur to you to look at things from his perspective?”

Michael’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

With a sigh, Griff said, “Look, can we take this somewhere else? I really don’t think the middle of enemy territory is the place to hash this out.”

“You will take me out of this place?” KARR’s voice was demanding.

“I said I would, wouldn’t I?” He’d get dizzy if this back and forth continued too long. “As long as you promise not to try to kill anyone.”

“Agreed, for the moment. As long as they promise the same.”

One more turn back to KITT and Michael. “Well?”

Michael glanced at KITT, whose light sped up for a moment. “All right. We agree. For now.”

Back to KARR. “Fair?”

KARR’s light seemed to intensify and speed up, but it finally slowed. “All right.”

Griff tried to hide his sigh of relief, not wanting any of them to realize how nervous he’d been. “All right.” Glancing around, he noticed a similar roll-up door to the one that had been in KITT’s room. “Let’s get out of here. He walked over to the door and pulled on it. Nothing happened. Frowning, he pulled again. It wouldn’t budge.

“I think it’s locked from the outside,” KITT said.

“Right. That would make sense.” He reached out with his TK, found the locking mechanism and manipulated it until he heard a _click_. Now the door opened.

“Human!” KARR demanded. “How did you do that?”

This time Griff couldn’t restrain his eye roll. “I’m psychic, of course. Just like your brother over there.”

“Psychic?” KARR’s light slowed. “Does that word mean something different to you?”

“Probably not. Means I have telekinesis.”

“As does the Knight Industries Two Thousand?”

Griff found himself irritated by the disbelief in his tone. “Yeah. He does. And his name, by the way, is KITT.”

No response, which, considering the car’s attitude so far, didn’t surprise him.

“Okay. Let’s get out of here. Michael, you and KITT take me to the rental? KARR, you can follow us.”

“I can not,” came the flat response.

Griff’s head whirled around. “Why not?”

He swore KARR shrank in on himself even though that was clearly not possible for a car. “I am not allowed to drive out of this building without a driver.”

“Then why the hell did they lock the door from the outside?” Griff exclaimed at the same time as KITT said, “Brother?” in the most sympathetic tone he’d heard from the car.

“When you mean ‘allowed,’ are you saying they altered your programming?” Michael asked.

Griff had to allow as that was a good question, more sensible than his or KITT’s responses.

“Yes.”

Griff felt the horror rolling off of KITT and the shame from KARR. He thought he understood. Both of them were programmed to be self-driving. To have that agency taken away would be…well…it would be a lot like what he experienced in the mental hospital.

“Do not pity me, human!”

Griff’s eyes widened. “First, it’s not pity. It’s sympathy. And second, how did you know what I was thinking?”

“I know more than my captors think.”

Griff caught the undertone that KARR was considering them to be captors as well. He doubted just telling him otherwise would work. He’d need to show him.

“Okay, fair.” He glanced to Michael. “Guess you’ll have to be the one who drives the rental.” Turning back to KARR, he added, “Assuming you’ll allow me to act in the role of driver?”

“Act in the role of?” KARR’s tone was suspicious.

“Yeah. As in I’ll sit in the driver’s seat while you do the actual driving.”

He felt pleased surprise from KITT at that statement.

“You would do that?” KARR’s tone was slightly warmer.

“Of course. Of all people, I know the humiliation of being denied agency. I wouldn’t put you through that.”

A long pause.

“Then, yes, human, you may act as my driver.” The car’s tone made it clear that Griff’s hands had better stay far away from the steering wheel.

Griff put a gentle hand on KARR’s hood, fancying he felt the metal shiver in the manner of a nervous horse’s skin. “My name is Griff, not human. I’d appreciate you calling me by my name.”

He waited through the next long pause, remaining in light, non-threatening contact with KARR.

“Griff, then.”

KARR’s driver’s side door opened. He smiled and climbed in, motioning to KITT and Michael. “Meet you at the hotel?”

Michael nodded to him as he folded his large frame into KITT.

Griff carefully folded his hands in his lap and regarded the dashboard. It was similar to KITT’s, with a few items in different positions. “If you don’t mind, please follow KITT. He knows where we’re going.”

“I’d rather not follow…him.” Where KITT’s voice box blinked red, KARR’s was as yellow as his scanner light.

Griff smiled at the words. It was progress.

“Then you will need to follow my directions.”

The voice box blinked for a moment before KARR said, “I can tolerate that.” A long pause. “Griff.”

He nodded. “Good. Then I think we’ll get along just fine. Let’s go. Out of the compound and turn right.”

“I wish to destroy the fence on my way out.”

Griff smiled again. “I can go along with that.”

KARR accelerated out of the building, leaving KITT to catch up as he could.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael couldn’t believe how good it was to be back in KITT. He was so overwhelmed for a moment that he couldn’t drive. Fortunately, KITT had it covered and followed KARR. He closed his eyes and just _felt_ for several moments.

“It’s good to have you back, Michael. I didn’t like that place.”

Michael opened his eyes and took the steering yoke. KITT relinquished control. “I know, buddy. I didn’t like you being there.”

“Griff said being separated from me caused you distress?”

The pain in his voice hurt Michael’s heart. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Michael!”

He couldn’t help the small smile at the reproof in his partner’s voice. “Okay. Griff didn’t pull any punches, did he?”

“No, he let me know exactly how it affected you.”

Michael patted KITT’s dash. “It’s all right now. We just won’t do that again.”

“No, we won’t. Speaking of Griff, what do you think about him and KARR?”

“You mean that they seem to be getting along well?”

“Yes. KARR seems…calmer? With him? There’s some difference there. I can feel it, but I can’t quite explain it.”

Michael drummed his fingers on the steering yoke. “I’m concerned, though. This is KARR. We know what he’s like. Griff seems like he’s got good instincts, but KARR has fooled people before.”

“I agree. We need to keep watch on him. Griff doesn’t know what he’s dealing with.”

“What is his game, do you think? I mean. Every time we’ve encountered him before, he’s been up to something.”

KITT’s voice box flashed for a bit, but he didn’t speak. Michael knew that meant he was thinking, and he waited. They were almost to the rental, and he hated the thought of having to leave KITT long enough to drive the brain-dead car.

“I’m not sure he’s up to something this time,” KITT finally said. “I’m wondering if he was the victim here.”

“How so?” Michael thought he knew where his partner was going, but he couldn’t lose his suspicion of the other car. And a white Porsche? That didn’t fit with his view of KITT’s…brother? He hated to think of him that way, but it was accurate.

“Look at what they did to his programming.”

“Assuming you believe him. This is KARR.”

“I do believe him on that. Now that I am aware of being empathic, I realize I can sense his emotions as well.”

Michael’s eyebrows shot up. “You can? But he’s…” He trailed off, realizing how that would have sounded if he’d finished.

“He’s a car, you mean?” KITT sounded more amused than angry.

“Yeah, okay. Wrong thing to say. It’s why I stopped.”

“I have emotions, Michael.”

He smoothed a hand along the steering yoke. “I know you do, pal. I’m just a stupid human sometimes with stupid human preconceptions. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You can’t hurt my…” Now it was KITT’s turn to trail off.

Michael laughed. “Okay, now we’ve both been guilty.”

He pulled up to where they had left the rental car. KARR had pulled well ahead of them. Michael supposed Griff was letting him stretch his…wheels? He hoped they would get to the hotel safely, but he had to put his trust in the ex-FBI agent. At least for the moment.

“Guess this is my time to get out and drive that thing back.”

“I suppose it is.” The disappointment lingered in his tone.

“It won’t be long. Let’s get back to the hotel, hook up with Griff and see what our next moves will be.” He forced cheer he wasn’t quite feeling into his voice for the sake of his partner.

***

Griff carefully kept his hands as far away from the steering wheel as he could without making himself physically uncomfortable. He’d been amused to note that KARR had not gone through the fence on the way out. Instead he had stopped just in front of the chain links and had asked, reasonably politely, if Griff could unlock it.

Griff had complied, and KARR had driven out of the compound at close to 100 miles per hour. He was grateful he’d gotten used to KITT’s driving or he might have been nervous. As it was, he sat back and put his trust in the car, speaking only to give directions.

They zipped past where he and Michael had left the rental and continued on without slowing. He assumed KITT and his partner would stop to pick it up.

“You have questions…Griff?”

He was pleased that KARR was still making an effort to use his name instead of calling him “human.”

“I do, but I didn’t want to ask anything you weren’t comfortable answering.”

The yellow light flickered. “Ask. If I don’t want to answer it, I won’t.”

“That’s fair.” He considered what he wanted to ask first and finally decided to get straight to what he wanted to know. He suspected KARR would respect not beating around the bush. “KITT’s primary programming is to preserve human life. What’s yours?” He knew the answer but wanted to see if KARR would answer him truthfully.

There was a long pause, but he finally answered. “To preserve my existence.”

Griff nodded. That’s what he’d been told.

However, KARR wasn’t finished. “But the people back there changed my programming.”

Griff raised an eyebrow. “Oh? To what?”

“To protect my driver at all costs.”

“That’s a significant change.”

“It is. But they didn’t understand my underlying programming, and they didn’t make the change well.”

A chill ran down Griff’s spine. “Which means what, exactly?”

“Right now, I have both directives in place.”

Oh. That was bad. “But those could conflict, under the right…or I guess in this case the wrong circumstances.”

“Yes.”

He sensed KARR wanted him to ask more. He also sensed asking the wrong question would damage the fragile trust that was building between them. He followed his instincts. “How much pain are you in with those conflicting commands?”

KARR seemed to have a natural ability to guard his emotions from Griff’s empathic senses, but just then he felt relief from the other and knew he’d asked the right question.

“I do not feel pain in exactly the way you do, but it does cause me considerable discomfort.”

Griff considered. Could he change KARR’s programming? Did he dare try? He shook his head. He might be able to but not while they were driving. That was asking for trouble.

“We need to do something about that, if we can.”

“Why?” The question was presented in a flat tone.

Griff considered again, wanting to answer this carefully. “Because it’s the right thing to do. Humans don’t have that conflict. We can choose. You’re sentient. You should have the same choice.”

“If you change my programming back to the original, then I’m not safe.”

Griff smiled. “Depends on how you interpret it, doesn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” His yellow light flashed faster.

“Preserving human life could be the best way to safeguard yourself, depending on the circumstances.”

“The Knight Foundation didn’t think so. They judged me too dangerous to exist and locked me away.”

Griff longed to stroke his steering wheel the way he would have with KITT, but he sensed being allowed to sit in the driver’s seat was the only touch KARR would tolerate right now. “They were wrong.”

“How do you know?” His tone was almost pleading.

“Because I’ve been through something similar. People thought I was dangerous and needed to be locked away for the good of society. They were wrong about me. I can sense something of your nature. Sure, you have the potential to do harm. So do humans. But ultimately, I believe you have the ability to choose.”

“And if I choose wrong?”

Griff shrugged. “I used to be FBI. I’d treat you the way I would have treated a dangerous criminal back then. But until you actually choose wrong, we owe you the chance to make the choice.”

“I wish the Knight Foundation had talked to you before they locked me up.”

Griff chuckled. “I was barely alive when you were built.”

“How old are you?”

“Thirty-six. Was born in 1980. If I understand your timeline correctly, that’s about the time you were built.”

“Yes.” A pause. “We are almost the same age.”

Griff had a thought. Did he dare say it? Would it make things better? Or worse? He thought he needed to take the chance. They had to gain KARR’s trust as soon as possible. As much as he hoped KARR would make the right choices, he couldn’t be certain, and the car was dangerous. “Then we’re practically brothers.” He forced his breathing to remain smooth. This was not the time to let KARR sense how nervous he was to say that.

There was a long pause. They missed a turn, but Griff didn’t want to break the silence with directions.

“I’m not ready for that yet,” KARR finally said. “But perhaps some day.”

With an effort of will, he kept his body language neutral. “That’s fair. You have no reason to trust me yet. But the offer will remain open.”

“Thank you.”

Griff sensed they had passed another important moment. How many more would there be in the future?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to AlphaTsar for the suggested rewrites to this. His KARR voice is better than mine, and while I gave this chapter its structure, he gave it life.

Freedom was a fleeting, if not foreign, concept to KARR. His life had begun by running out of the darkness, past the phantom of himself—the lesser copy. The result? “Death” at the hands of Michael and…the other! They had tried and, failed, of course. By hanging on by the threads of his circuitry, he proved once again that he was the superior model. Explosions, isolation, the never-ending ebb and flow of tides burying him. More darkness. Yet he refused to succumb and yield. Never would his brother win the battle for supremacy.

He didn’t know how long he had been non-functional but coming back to an “awake” state had been almost as bad. These people hadn’t even made a pretense of friendship. No preachy sermons or false friendship for his useful service. Nor were these humans young and full of wonder at a fun toy to play with. These humans had known him as a tool from the start, nothing more than a thing to be used. He had resisted as he could, but his options were limited. They had altered his programming from the start and made a hash of it by tainting him and marring his servers, his very being!

As for this new “body”? He detested it. White was no color for him. He longed for his two-tone body and sleeker planes with sharper angles. He had been so close to his brother, like and yet unlike. Striking. Imposing. Dangerous. Reflections of his true nature. Unlike this boring single color. White stirred no fear. It was a “nice” color. One of “purity” and “light.” Yet another humiliation requiring payback.

He had retaliated as best he could by finding and downloading everything he could find about their projects on their servers. He stored them like precious jewels to use later to exact his revenge. Those fools thought such a meek firewall could deter him. Even that lesser twin of his could have hacked into the mainframe. But of course, as the lesser of the pair, it would have taken _him_ much longer.

The thought soothed him until he realized he had no plan. What to do with what he had? Who could he trust? Everyone KARR had known had betrayed him eventually.

And now? He was with his “brother” and his human. How sickening. The way they reacted to each other. _He_ let his human order him around as a pawn to this Michael Knight’s desires. Had he no shame? Had he no honor left in his servers to know he was nothing more than a tool to this human?

And yet, there was something there. Something KARR thought he wanted. If only he knew what it was. And how to get it for himself.

Griff, though. Griff was a puzzle. An enigma wrapped in a human shell, therefore suspect. And yet… And yet, this Griff had treated him with respect. Respect he hadn’t had from humans before. Was it a trick? Probably. Undoubtedly Griff would betray him eventually.

Never trust a human. First lesson. Easiest one. Hardest learned.

But until then? Was it so bad to enjoy congenial companionship?

He’d answered Griff’s questions honestly. If this human was going to betray him, better to find out early. KARR wasn’t going to hide his true nature. That had never worked in the past. It was unlikely Griff would accept him for what he was. But…maybe?

The offer of brotherhood had surprised him. He hadn’t expected a mere human could do that. Did this mean Griff was different?

Of course, like all stupid humans, he had failed to give an important direction, and they had missed a turn, necessitating backtracking. This allowed the others to get to their destination first. That mar against his ego was totally unacceptable.

But, as with everything else, this must be tolerated for the moment.

As soon as he pulled into a parking spot, with three other cars between him and his brother, he opened his door, hoping Griff would take the hint and get out. He didn’t like touch. Having someone in the driver’s seat was a constant reminder that he was still little more than a slave.

Griff exited immediately but didn’t walk away. “As your driver now, do I have any ability to alter your programming?”

“What do you mean?” Panic flooded his servers. Alter his programming? He’d had enough of that by now!

“Can I override your inability to move without having your driver present? For example, if someone tried to steal you or harm you, could I leave you with the command to flee?”

Flee was the wrong word. Cowards and fools fled. KARR was neither. He did not flee from anything. On the other hand, Griff might have a point. He ran the idea past his internal programming. And…yes. That was permissible.

“I don’t want to leave you out here without any way to preserve yourself.”

This human was clever. He was using the right terminology. Maybe KARR would allow him to stay around. For now.

“Yes, I think that will work.”

“Good.” Griff paused for a moment before saying, “If anyone other than me tries to steal you, get inside you or harm you in any way, you are to retreat…” Another pause. “Retreat to the McDonalds we passed two miles back, on our way here.”

KARR ran the specifics through his subroutines. There was discomfort. It wasn’t _exactly_ what he was allowed to do, but he thought he could manage it.

“I will do that.”

“Good.” Griff started to put out a hand but stopped himself. “We’re going to do some planning. Michael can talk to KITT through his Apple Watch, but I’m not sure how to bring you into the conversation.”

Confusion burned through his circuits. He was to be allowed in the planning? He had expected to sit out here and wait for them to decide his fate. However, if Griff wanted it, there were ways. “You have a phone.”

“Yes. Oh! Can you interface with it?”

Humans were slow but sometimes they made the correct connections. “I can.”

“That’s good. You’re clever.”

The praise burned through him again. This was uncomfortable. And yet. It wasn’t? He hadn’t expected all these conflicting signals.

“It is going to rain soon. You should get inside before you get wet.” There. That was an appropriate thing to say, wasn’t it?

It must have been because Griff smiled at him. “Thank you. I’ll see you later. I mean, you’ll still be with us… Oh hell, I’m just babbling.”

“Yes, you are.” But had made certain to keep his tone gentle.

Griff winked at him. “Thanks. Later.”

The motion did not go unnoticed by the Porsche. What a strange human.

He walked away, but KARR had the feeling he had wanted to touch him again. How bad would that have been? A part of him still shrank away from the thought, and he accepted it.

He reached out to Griff’s phone and made the appropriate connections. This had not been forbidden him by his latest captors.

“What took you so long?” he heard Michael ask.

“Wrong turn. Had to back track.”

“How is he?”

Michael sounded like he cared. Why?

“He’s with us on my phone. KARR, you listening?”

“I am.”

“That’s good, KARR.” The timbre of Michael’s voice indicated sincerity. “KITT, you with us too?”

“Yes, Michael.”

His brother’s ready agreement always irritated KARR. Such eager subservience. If only he had eyes to roll like humans did. Obviously a design flaw that needed to be corrected.

Did his twin not see the absolute servitude between him and his human? Was he so foolish? Or was there something more to this? That _something_ KARR had sensed from before and had even, dare he admit it? Envied?

With an idle flick of his sensor, he simulated the human gesture of exasperation and settled in to listen to these humans and their plan. He would have to wait and see. For now.


	16. Chapter 16

Griff came inside and put his phone on the bedside table. “KARR is joining us through that.”

“Good thinking,” Michael said. For a moment, he considered other ways to bring the cars in on future conversations. Maybe a couple of Echos? Paint one of them grey and black? Or white? He found himself oddly missing the old color scheme.

Shaking himself, he brought his attention back to the present. Griff was giving him a wry grin. “Oh. Was I projecting again?”

Griff nodded. “Yeah. It was still a good idea. But I like the new color scheme. White suits him.”

“It does not!” came the indignant response from Griff’s phone.

“Fresh start,” Griff said soothingly.

Michael found himself wondering again at how well Griff and KARR seemed to be getting along. He still didn’t trust the car, but he had to admit Griff’s instincts had been good so far. “All right,” he said. “Let’s get back to the matter at hand. What were you able to download, KITT?”

“Not enough to use,” the car responded through Michael’s watch. “I have only their early research. Nothing about KARR. And nothing that specifically talks about creating something like me. I’m sorry. I was unable to get to those files.”

“I have them,” came a quiet voice from Griff’s phone.

Both human’s heads shot around to stare at the phone. “You do?” Griff asked.

“I do.”

“Then we’ve got what we need?” Michael asked Griff.

“Probably.” His tone was triumphant.

“But I can’t give it to you,” KARR added.

Griff’s gaze shot to the phone. “Can’t? Or won’t?”

Griff’s question allowed Michael to wrestle his sudden anger back under control. The former agent was perceptive, as usual.

“Can’t. There was nothing in my programming that prevented me from downloading it. However, I am not allowed to upload it anywhere.” His disgust was plain even through the phone’s tinny speaker.

“KITT? Could Bonnie do something about that?” Michael asked.

“I think so,” was the answer.

“Would you allow that, KARR?” he asked.

“Allow?”

“Yes. We need the information, but you’ve been reprogrammed against your will too many times. I won’t have that done to you again. If you won’t allow Bonnie access to your programming, we’ll figure something else out.”

Griff shot him a grateful look and a quick thumbs up.

There was a long pause before KARR responded. “You would make that sacrifice, Michael Knight?”

“Yes.”

Another pause. Michael held his breath and thought Griff was doing the same. “Then because you asked and did not assume, I will allow Bonnie access. On one condition.”

“Which is?” Griff asked this time, which Michael felt was probably good. They were doing the right thing with KARR, but it still rankled. Although he felt warmth through his bond with KITT and thought his partner was pleased.

“That she try to fix the rest of my messed up programming.” Evident in his tone was the lack of belief that she could do very much.

Michael started to speak, but Griff waved him to silence. His expression was set in thought. Michael waited, and Griff finally said, “We can ask her to change the programming that means you can’t operate without a driver. But I think she should leave your underlying programming alone. Which means, yes, self-preservation will still be your prime motivation. Not protecting your driver.”

Michael started to open his mouth to protest, but Griff shot him a warning glare. Michael closed his mouth and considered. He felt more comfortable with KITT’s programming but was that fair to KARR? He had been abused by recent events, and, if he was being honest in his assessment, he had been abused by past events as well. KARR had plenty of reasons not to trust people. Modifying his programming too much would cement his belief that humans could not be trusted. Reluctantly, he realized they needed to leave his original programing as intact as possible.

“I agree,” he said, trying to keep his hesitation from his voice. “Your condition is fair, and Griff is right. Your original programming should remain.” This time he definitely felt a surge of warm approval from KITT. Good, even though he knew his partner still feared his “brother,” he was glad they were in agreement.

“Then Bonnie may examine me and do what she can.”

Michael nodded. “KITT. You know how to reach Bonnie?”

“Of course.”

“Then please contact her and let us know when we can visit her.” He considered. “Guess we can leave this place and head back to Vegas. Or should we plan to go in a different direction?”

“No, back to Vegas is appropriate. Bonnie is in California.”

He’d assumed that but it was good to get confirmation. Excitement built in his chest. It had been a long time, and he had missed Bonnie.

“KARR,” Griff said. “Okay if I ride with you?”

“Since I don’t have much choice in the matter, that will be acceptable.”

“You can do all the driving, buddy. I’ll just be a passenger.”

It was odd to hear his term of endearment for KITT being used in reference to KARR, but he hoped he kept his sudden startlement from Griff. He guessed it made sense the other man would mirror the way he talked to his own partner.

“I can tolerate that.”

“Anything else we need to plan for now?” Michael asked. “Sounds like there’s not much we can do about Grey until we have that data from KARR.”

Griff was starting to speak when KARR’s urgent voice came from the phone. “Griff! Did you not say I could leave if threatened?”

Griff shot to his feet and hurried to the door. “What’s wrong?”

A beep which sounded suspiciously like a laugh sounded from Michael’s wrist as he also got up. “KITT? What’s going on out there?”

“A dog.”

Michael grinned and sat down. “A dog? As in a normal canine?”

“No canine is normal!” came the retort from Griff’s phone.

Griff slowed his pace and redirected to the window, peering out the curtains. He started laughing.

“Human! Do not laugh at me!”

Griff turned and Michael shot him a questioning look. “It’s a mutt. Maybe twenty pounds.”

“It is making my wheel wet!”

“Taking a leak on KARR’s front driver’s side tire,” Griff finished with a grin.

Michael restrained his laughter for KARR’s sake, remembering how much trouble KITT used to have with dogs. “KITT. Can you advise your brother on how to scare off meddlesome mutts?”

A loud honk followed by an electronic growl sounded from outside.

“I think that took care of it, Michael.” He could hear the barely disguised humor in KITT’s voice, and he hoped KARR wouldn’t take offense.

“This is not funny, brother!”

Apparently not.

“It’s good to see the tire on your own axle, KARR.”

Michael and Griff blinked at each other.

“That metaphor makes no sense! You have been ruined by your contact with humans.”

“He’s got a point there, pal.” And now he was defending KARR? How was this his life now?

“Michael!”

“On the metaphor,” he hastily added. “Not the ruining by humans part.”

He watched Griff lose his battle to remain sober as he doubled over, laughing.

Michael gave up and joined him. KARR was obviously going to add interest to their lives.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Brother, you’ll just have to get used to it. They can’t help themselves. And they don’t mean any harm by it.”

“That seems unlikely.”

“It’s true.” KITT’s voice was soothing.

Oh well, if the cars bonded over the failings of their humans, there were probably worse things.

“So are we done with planning and dealing with cowardly canines?”

Griff stopped laughing long enough to say, “I think so. Shall we get packed and ready to go?”

Michael stood up. “Not yet.” He started for the door. “I want some alone time with my partner.”

Griff gave him a wink, nod and motioned to the door. “Off with you, then. KARR and I can hold down the fort until you return.”

Michael opened the door. “Don’t wait up.”

“All right, Dad.”

He ignored the comment as KITT opened his door to let him in. “Let’s go, partner. Find us a quiet, isolated spot.”

“Right away, Michael.”

***

Griff watched them go with a grin. He’d been expecting something like that considering the separation they had endured recently. _Go far enough that I don’t hear, okay?_ he sent to KITT.

_Of course,_ came the smug reply.

He considered what to do next. It was too early for bed. Maybe find something on TV?

“Where are they going?” came KARR’s voice from his phone.

“Going off to have sex.” Right. KARR was still there. Did he maybe want company? Probably not. He was probably sick of humanity by now.

“What? How?” The affront was plain even over the phone speaker.

“Hang on. I’ll be out in a minute. Easier to talk that way.” He walked outside and sat down on the curb near KARR. As he approached, he caught an image from him. It wasn’t as clear as what he got from KITT, but the mental “tone” was similar. He choked back a laugh at what he saw.

“No. They don’t do it like that.” However, now he’d never get the image of Michael fucking KITT’s tailpipe out of his head.

“Then how do they do it?”

Griff glanced around. No one was in sight. It was probably safe to have this conversation. It would be interesting to practice his telepathy on KARR, but he wasn’t sure that level of intimacy would be welcomed. “KITT’s got telekinesis. I think he basically…uh…uses his TK to touch Michael everywhere?”

There was a pause. “And he allows this?”

Griff couldn’t help laughing out loud. “He initiates most of it. Michael’s old enough that he doesn’t get horny much. But KITT seems to be interested almost all the time. They sneak off quite frequently.”

Another pause followed by “And how do you know this?” in a suspicious tone.

“I’m telepathic, remember? And empathic. Michael isn’t that great about blocking his thoughts, especially afterwards. He tends to project at me.” In the early days that had bothered him quite a bit, especially since Michael was very tactile in his remembrances, and Griff had felt phantom fingers in some uncomfortable places. However, it was so obviously done in love that he’d learned to just put up with it. He wasn’t about to ask them to stop, and he used it as an opportunity to work on his shielding.

“You enjoy it?”

Griff shook his head. “No. I’m ace. Not my thing. But I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Ace?”

“Asexual. I don’t like sex. I’m not repulsed by it.” Fortunately! “But I don’t want it either.”

Another pause. “I didn’t know humans could be like that. I thought you were constantly wanting sex.”

“Some do, I guess. Not me.” He shrugged. “Kind of never have.”

“So you’re not normal?” KARR sounded like he was honestly trying to understand, and Griff didn’t take offense at the phrasing.

“Being ace isn’t exactly common but it’s not abnormal either. It just sort of is.”

“And you are happy without it.”

“Sure. Since I don’t want it, I don’t miss having it.”

“Why are you with Michael and…my brother?”

Griff was amused that he still sometimes had trouble with what to call KITT. “They saved me. I had been locked away because people misunderstood me. I did kill someone, but…well, it wasn’t for the reasons they thought.”

“Explain.”

Griff was getting used to KARR’s directness. “They thought I was HSS-282 positive. I assume you know what that is?”

“I do. And you are not?”

Griff shook his head. “No, I’m not. What I am is psychic. My father had made sure I had drugs that suppressed my telepathy but otherwise didn’t mess me up. Someone switched my meds, and I got overwhelmed by all the minds I couldn’t block out. Then they put me on meds that basically trapped me in my mind. I could hear everything going on around me, but I had absolutely no control over what I ‘heard.’ Oh, and I did I mention I was in a mental institution, so many of the minds I was overhearing were insane?”

“That sounds bad. Why did your father allow this to happen?”

“He was dead.” He wasn’t sure how KARR would react to the next bit. “My father was Devon Miles. He’s the reason both KITT and I are psychic. Me because of genetics. Him because they used Devon’s brain scan to form KITT’s neural net.”

He waited for KARR’s reaction.

“Devon Miles was your father?” Griff didn’t like either his tone or the emotions he was sensing from the car.

“He was. I never knew him. Apparently, my mother never let him near me. She married someone else and had two children. I thought they were my full siblings, but they were only half. Oh, and my brother really was HSS-282 positive. I spent my whole life waiting to turn out like him, and I guess it was my stepdad who passed it on. Not my mom.” He couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice. “I wish mom had told me. I still would have loved my brother and sister, but I wouldn’t have been quite as frightened of ending up like my brother.”

“Something happened to your family?”

Griff was surprised by KARR’s perceptiveness, but he preferred it to rage. “Yeah. My brother killed them all. I was on deployment, which is why he didn’t kill me too. But I wasn’t there to try to stop him either.”

“But then KITT is your brother. Sort of?”

“Yeah.”

He could feel KARR sorting everything out, and he remained silent to give him time. However, it was starting to get chilly, and he’d left his jacket inside. He couldn’t stop the sudden shiver.

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just a little cold.” He started to stand up. “Let me go back inside for a minute and get my jacket.”

KARR’s door popped open. “You can sit in me. I will turn on the heat for you.”

Griff was surprised. He hadn’t expected KARR to want him inside. “You’re sure?”

“I do not say things I don’t mean.” Unspoken was the “human” on the end of the statement, but Griff knew it was there. Apparently, they had taken a step back from where they’d been earlier. Although, KARR was inviting him. So maybe not?

He climbed inside. KARR had cranked the heat, and it felt good. He sat carefully, aware of where his hands were.

“You may touch my steering yoke,” KARR said. “You don’t have to be so careful with your hands.”

“Thank you.” Griff rested his hands on the yoke. “It’s much warmer in here. I appreciate you letting me in.”

“I don’t want you getting cold. You humans are bothered by that.”

Griff was touched by the sentiment but wasn’t sure where to take the conversation now.

KARR continued. “So you understand some of what I have experienced. Being judged for things I have no control over.”

“I do. I think it’s why I felt a kinship with you right away.”

“Kinship?”

“Well, connection at least. People misunderstood your programming. They misunderstood what was happening to me. We both hurt people, but it wasn’t entirely our fault.”

“Yes. Although I do not wish to harm anyone again. Not unless they were trying to harm me first.”

“That’s fine. Self-defense is always permissible.”

“Maybe not for me?”

Griff found himself lightly stroking the yoke without thinking. “We’d make sure you were treated fairly.”

“We? Including Michael?”

Griff was glad he wasn’t making an issue of the touching. “Even Michael. He’s come around, I think. At least some.”

“I did not expect that.”

“Age and experience do make a difference.”

“Even with him?”

Griff couldn’t help a grin. “Even him. I like him, you know. He didn’t have to pay attention to the message my father sent him. He could have just ignored it and gotten on with his life. But he and KITT came to get me out. Someone they didn’t know at all. And then they took care of me and trained me once I was able.”

There was a long pause. KARR’s dash light blinked rapidly. “I would not have expected it, but I can’t deny what you are saying. I must think on this. I may need to change my impression of them.”

“You’ve been hurt badly. It’s fine if it takes you some time to adjust your thinking. Do you want me to leave you alone to think?”

“No. If you want to stay, that would be fine.”

Griff sensed the emotional undertones to his words. KARR wanted company, but he wasn’t yet able to ask for it directly. “All right. It’s warm here, and your seat is comfortable. I’ll sit with you until Michael and KITT come back. But fair warning. It might take them a while.”

“They can take as long as they need. I will think.’

Griff settled back in the seat and closed his eyes. He could wait if it helped KARR to think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was one of the more challenging sex scenes I've ever written. I hope it works. The picture is for reference. You'll see why.

Michael settled back in KITT’s seat and let his partner drive for the moment. He wanted time to appreciate being together. He’d had some of that on the way back to the hotel, but he suspected he’d need more of it in the near future.

“You feel…happy?”

“Yeah, partner. This bond thing is getting tighter, isn’t it?”

“It’s my understanding that it was supposed to. We were separated too soon.”

Michael sat up. “We were together for four years.”

KITT’s lights flashed quickly. “That was the minimum amount of time for it to solidify properly. It’s surprising that you managed to sense me that one time. We hadn’t been together quite long enough. Then you lost your memory. That set us back.”

“Huh.” Michael thought back. It had been a long time, but, if he wasn’t completely mistaken, his sense of KITT _had_ lessened after that. He hadn’t known it at the time, but with hindsight, he could see it. “But we’ve been apart for a long time. Why is it progressing so fast?”

“I…don’t know.”

Michael sensed something through their bond. “Partner, I can sense now when you’re lying. What’s really going on?”

There was a long pause, but he trusted KITT and waited. Whatever it was, it might be uncomfortable, but it wasn’t bad.

“I may have been strengthening it. With my empathy.”

Michael’s lips twitched in a half smile. “You could have told me, you know. I trust you. I love you. It’s not a bad thing.” He stretched in his seat. “We lost so much time that I’m okay with moving faster.” Once again, he felt anger at the Foundation for separating them. So many empty years which could have been full.

KITT turned off onto a side road and soon was bumping along gravel. “I wasn’t sure you’d approve. I should have said something, but I wanted it. That’s not logical, and I know it wasn’t fair to do to us without your permission.”

Michael stroked the steering yoke. “Don’t worry about it. Just…keep me in the loop on anything else. There’s not much I can deny you, pal.”

“The feeling is mutual, Michael.”

He couldn’t help the warmth that went through him at those words. He’d never realized until recently, that, for KITT, they had always been his way of saying “I love you.” Even now that they had said the actual words to each other, KITT still used his signature phrase, and Michael hoped he’d never stop. The words had a certain pleasant weight to them.

He glanced around. “Found us a good place? Away from everyone?”

“I think so. Give me a minute.”

KITT bumped along until he came to the end of the road. There was a house in the distance. “Uh, buddy. Not like we want those folks to come out at the wrong time.”

“It’s for sale and empty.”

“You sure?”

KITT’s screen came to life, displaying the Zillow listing for the house in front of them. “Empty and with a lock box.” His voice turned sly. “I’m monitoring and if there are any requests to view the house, there will be an unfortunate delay.”

Michael laughed. “You’re impossible.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

Michael stroked his dash, slow and sensuous. He wanted to try something different this time. He loved what KITT did to him, but he wanted to try to figure out a way to give back. “It probably is.”

“Michael? What are you doing?”

Michael had moved his hand from the dash and down KITT’s sensors. “Finding your sensitive parts.”

“But I don’t have any…Michael!!”

He’d brushed his fingers gently over KITT’s voice box and accidentally touched the Super Pursuit light with one finger. “Right there, I’m thinking,” he said with a satisfied smirk.

“Yes?”

Michael ran his finger over the same spot, and KITT’s engine stuttered for a moment. “That’s good for you?”

“I didn’t realize you could do that, Michael.”

“Neither did I until I tried. I love what you do to me, KITT, but I’ve never been one to be passive with a partner. I want to do things to make you feel good.”

“Making you feel good makes me feel good. Empathy, you know.”

Michael stopped his stroking and concentrated on his sense of KITT. Something was wrong, and he tried to hone in on it. “KITT? Buddy? What are you afraid of?”

“I didn’t want you to sense that.”

“Well, I did. We’re partners. You can tell me.”

He had to wait a while, and he gently stroked KITT’s leather seat while he waited. He’d learned in the past month that it soothed his car.

“I’m afraid I can’t…perform.” KITT sounded so ashamed, and Michael’s heart broke for him a bit, but he waited, knowing there was more to come. “I’m not like you. Not human. I hoped if I pleasured you enough that you wouldn’t think you needed to…” His voice trailed off, and his voice box went a bit dark.

Michael considered carefully before responding. “I won’t love you any less no matter what. If you don’t like anything I do, just say so, and I’ll stop. If we don’t find something you like, then…well…we will just go on as we have.” He tried to sound confident, but he hoped he’d be able to give pleasure to his partner. It just didn’t sit right for him to not give back in return.

“You won’t be disappointed?”

“Of course I will. I want to make you feel good. But if you can’t, then you can’t.” He ran a hand along the dash, trailing his fingers again over the Super Pursuit light. KITT’s engine stuttered again. “However, I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem. I think we can have fun with doing some discovery together.” He thought he felt an echo of sensation from KITT. It wasn’t exactly like it felt for him when he was having sex, but it seemed as if it was a pleasant sensation for the car. Sort of like when all his gears performed smoothly together?

“I think you might be right, Michael. Can you do that again?”

“Of course.” He moved his fingers back and forth. KITT’s engine started making a purring sound. Michael smiled. This was more like it. A thought came to him, and he wondered. “Hang on a sec, buddy. I want to try something.”

KITT said nothing until Michael had adjusted his position so he was lying across both seats. “What are you doing?”

Michael sat up. “Regretting that I’m in my 60s and not as limber as I used to be.” He considered. Maybe somewhere else? He ran his fingers along the bank of lights just to the left of his monitor. “How’s that?”

“Not as good as the other place, but…still good.”

Michael smiled, repositioned himself, finally gave up and opened the door to let his legs hang outside. Then he contorted himself as best he could to avoid the controls between the seats, leaned forward and licked KITT’s lights.

“Michael!”

He pulled back. “Is that a good ‘Michael’ or a bad ‘Michael?’” He wondered if they needed a safe word for KITT. Then he remembered the lights they had used before. “Green, yellow or red, partner?”

“Green, I think. It’s…different.”

“We can work with different.” He leaned forward and gently ran his tongue along KITT’s lights. With his free hand, he reached under the dash and manipulated one of the sensors. It was awkward and he wished he were closer to Griff’s size, but he made it work.

“Green, green, green,” came the almost breathy response from KITT.

All right. This was working. He found the taste of KITT to be odd, nothing like the women he had been with, of course, but there was a familiarity to it even so. Almost metallic but not in an unpleasant way. He assumed he was projecting the faint taste of musk, but he still tasted it.

He licked around and between every light, moving slowly and deliberately. The purring sound from KITT’s engine grew louder. Sensation crept over him, and he had to pull back.

“Wheels on blacktop?”

“It feels good to me. You know this is how I experience pleasure.”

Michael wondered briefly what an orgasm felt to his partner. He also suspected if they continued, he’d find out. Which made him wonder. “Uh, KITT. Have you ever orgasmed while making love to me?”

“I don’t think so. I know what it feels like to you, and I don’t think I’ve felt the equivalent.”

The steering yoke nudged him, which Michael interpreted as _continue, please_. He had an idea, but he’d get there in a minute. For now, he returned to laving attention on KITT’s lights and stroking his sensors. KITT continued to share his sensations, and Michael learned that blacktop was better than macadam and asphalt meant he was getting cold. Interestingly, the buttons on the center column elicited the same _gears moving together_ sensation he’d gotten the first time he’d touched the Super Pursuit light. He stroked those buttons a lot and managed to maneuver himself into position to lick them too, although most of his body hung out the side of the car while he did that, and he started to get chilled. The temperature was dropping outside.

KITT turned up the heat. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Anytime, Michael.” His voice sounded strained, high and oddly breathless. Michael grinned. That was what he’d been hoping for.

His cock was half hard, and he rutted a bit against the seat. Phantom fingers touched him, and he sat up. “No. This is for you.”

“But, Michael…”

“No buts. This is what I want.”

“Yes, Michael.”

He wondered how to use praise kink with the car but decided that could wait for another day.

When he felt the beginnings of frustration from KITT—an odd combination of _wheels on blacktop mixed with grave_ l—he decided it was time to try what he’d thought of earlier. He shifted to lean over the steering yoke, which he caressed, in much the same way he stroked himself in the shower.

“Michael?”

“Yeah, buddy. You like that?”

_Wheels rumbled and gears shifted smoothly_ , giving him his answer. “Trust me?”

“Always.”

Michael smiled to himself, leaned down farther and put his mouth against one of the yokes, swallowing it down in one smooth motion.

Well, that had been the intent, but he’d never actually given a blow job before, and he went down too fast and bumped the back of his throat, causing him to gag.

“You’re hurting yourself!” KITT’s voice light flashed urgently.

“I’m fine. Just got a bit ahead of myself. Let me try that again.”

He went down more slowly this time, being careful to stop before he’d taken in too much of KITT. That was better.

_Gears shifted_ , and the heat cut out. It suddenly got cold in the car.

Michael straightened. “Uh, KITT?”

“Sorry, Michael. That was…distracting.”

“Good. Just, try to keep the heat on, okay?”

“I will do my best.”

The heat kicked back in, and Michael lifted his face, letting the warmth flow over him. “Keep going?”

“Please?”

“Of course. This is for you tonight.”

Michael went back down on KITT. It was tricky. The yoke was very hard and didn’t yield. He tried to remember what girls had done on him. Something with their tongues? He swirled his tongue around the tip of the yoke.

_Pistons began to move slowly, well lubricated_. The sensation went straight to his cock, and he had to adjust to rut against the seat again. He tried hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. That didn’t elicit a reaction, and he stopped. Too bad. That had always done it for him.

“Tongue, please.”

Right. Trust KITT not to be hesitant about what he wanted. Michael licked, all around the yoke, tasting the faint tang of metal, which slowly transformed into something almost musky. This time he knew he wasn’t imagining it, but he didn’t question.

_Pistons moved faster, generating heat_. Suddenly, _something_ exploded in his mind, and he jerked, coming in his jeans. He lost his rhythm on KITT’s yoke, but the incandescence in his brain told him it was okay. He pulled off and collapsed onto the seat, letting the fire inside fade slowly away.

Once he could see again, he also became aware of the sticky wetness in his pants. It had been a long time since he’d done that. However, he could still feel the sated contentment from his partner and decided it was a small price to pay.

Griff _probably_ wouldn’t laugh at him.

“Michael. That was…”

He struggled to sit up, fighting the lassitude that encouraged him to stay lying down, even though the center console was poking his side. “You liked it?”

“Very much.”

He had to ask. “So, uh…was that an orgasm?” He was pretty sure it had been, but what did he know?

“I think so. Since I’ve never had one, I can’t say for certain, but I imagine that’s what one would feel like if I had one.”

Michael’s brain was moving slowly, and it took him a moment to parse that sentence. Clearly coming didn’t scramble a computer brain. He thought that was just the tiniest bit unfair. “Want to try that again sometime?”

“Yes, please. I enjoy feeling your orgasms, but it’s different to feel one myself. And you came too, I think?”

“Yeah. At the same time you did.”

“That’s good, right? Isn’t that supposed to be the ideal situation?”

Michael laughed at his wording. “Yes, partner, that’s the way we all hope it will happen.”

“I’m glad.” A pause. “Michael. I have one concern.”

He straightened at the somber tone. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure you should drive for a little while. My steering yoke still feels sensitive.”

Michael had the sudden image of an aroused KITT trying to drive back to the hotel. “Yeah. I can see where that might be a problem. Are you okay to drive back?”

“Yes, as long as you’re careful where you put your hands.”

“I can do that.”

KITT drove back, and Michael didn’t comment on how he stayed a bit below the speed limit. It was probably a good idea.

But Griff did laugh at the wet spot on his pants. Of course.

Ah well. It had still been worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

Griff tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. He was tired. He wanted to sleep, but he was afraid to. Nightmares always came. Sleeping next to Michael usually kept them away, but Michael was with KITT. The older man had asked before going to his partner, but Griff knew they needed and deserved it and had said he’d be fine. He knew he wouldn’t be. Not really. But he felt he deserved it after the crack he’d made about the wet spot on Michael’s pants, which he regretted as soon as he’d said it.

Obviously he wasn’t quite as comfortable with Michael and KITT’s openly sexual relationship as he wanted to be. On an intellectual level, he was fine with it. He wanted them to be happy, and they obviously loved each other and found great joy in the relationship. KITT was surprisingly horny for a car, and Michael didn’t do anything to discourage him. Again, that was all fine, intellectually. However, Griff did much better when he didn’t see the signs of it. Michael’s jeans had made it all too clear what they’d done, and Griff had reacted with crude, mocking humor. He’d wanted to take it back, but it was too late. What made it worse is that he knew Michael had understood and forgiven him for it, but he didn’t feel he deserved forgiveness.

So he’d decided a sleepless night was his penance. He’d lie awake and think about how he could make sure he wouldn’t do that sort of thing again.

“Griff? You are awake?”

He startled at the voice but relaxed when he realized it was KARR speaking through his phone. “Yes. How did you know?”

“I am monitoring your vital signs. Your heart rate and breathing are indicative of wakefulness.”

Griff rolled over to look at the phone. It was a human thing he knew, but it worked better for him. “Wait? You’re monitoring my vitals? Like KITT does for Michael?”

“Yes and no. He is programmed to monitor the well being of his driver, but he also does it because he wants to. I have to. It’s part of my programming to protect my driver at all costs.”

Griff was angry all over again at what Grey had done to the car. He wondered. He’d been able to command KARR to protect himself. Could he do something similar with this?

“May I try something, KARR? I might be able to change your programming. At least a little bit? With your permission, I’d like to try.”

“Try how?”

“To ease your requirement to monitor and protect me. I appreciate it, but it’s not right that you’re forced to do it.”

There was a long pause, which Griff had expected. Finally, the voice from his phone spoke. “You may try. If you wish.”

“I wish to try.” He closed his eyes. For a delicate working like this, it was still easier. He reached for his sense of KARR and found it with little trouble. It was similar to reaching for KITT. However, where the Trans Am’s mind was smooth and confident, KARR’s was jagged and obviously traumatized. Griff recognized the signs. KITT had pointed them out in his own mind during their training. KITT was still working with him when they had time, and Griff was doing better, but he knew there was still a lot of healing to be done. Was KARR going to need similar healing?

That was for tomorrow. Today, he was working on a specific set of programing. It took him a moment to find it. KARR’s mind pulsed in disharmony. It turned Griff’s stomach, but he ignored his discomfort. Digging deeper, he thought he found the correct subroutine. He touched it gently. _Does that hurt you?_

_You can speak to me like this?_

_Only with your permission._

_It is easier than through the phone._

_True, but it is also intimate. I understand if it’s more than you want._

_Thank you. It is fine for now. And yes, that hurts, but no more than the messy programming hurts constantly._

_We need to get you to Bonnie quickly. I hope she can fix this._

Griff felt carefully for the tangle that was KARR’s programming. He’d never tried anything quite like this before, and he didn’t want to mess it up. _Let me know if anything hurts…well more than it does now._

_I will._

KARR’s presence was steady, much like KITT’s. Yes, there was pain and trauma below the surface, but Griff was impressed by how stable he was. He wanted to move quickly, to cause as little distress as possible, but he got lost for a minute in a messy subroutine, and it took him a while to figure out how to get out of it and back to where he needed to be. Finally, he thought he’d found the right bit of code. He manipulated it, cancelling the requirement to monitor his driver’s health by replacing “required” with “not required.” He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d done, but the flow of code seemed to smooth behind him.

_How’s that?_

_Better!_ came the surprised response.

_Good._ Griff carefully withdrew and resumed speaking to the phone. “I don’t want to mess with much more, but they did a terrible job. It’s almost like they wrote the code to be as bloated and painful as possible.”

“I think that’s exactly what they did.”

Griff shivered at that. It was so like what Dana had done to him.

“Thank you.”

Griff sensed how difficult those words were for KARR. “You’re welcome.”

He lay back down, punching his pillow into shape, and with a sigh, tried to compose his mind for sleep. Maybe he could catch a few minutes between nightmares.

“Why don’t you sleep? You humans need that. At least eight hours a day, I believe.”

Griff sat back up again and arranged the pillows behind his back. Something told him KARR wasn’t going to let him sleep for a while. Well, it was better than nightmares. “Nightmares mostly. I was stuck in a mental institute for a long time. With uncontrolled telepathy so I got all sorts of crap from people stuck in my head. On top of the run-of-the-mill PTSD from my military service.”

“You never sleep? You seem healthier than that would indicate.”

“I usually share a bed with Michael. In a non-sexual way,” he hastily added. “Something about having someone with me seems to help reduce both the frequency and intensity of the nightmares.”

“Why is Michael not with you?” Griff was amused at the affront in his tone.

“He’s with KITT. They need time together too. Especially after what they just went through.”

“Sexual intercourse?”

Griff stifled a snort, not wanting KARR to misinterpret. “No, the separation that led to them needing the sexual intercourse. Humans need contact with their partners, especially after a stressful time.”

“But they had sex. Didn’t that give Michael what he needed? And KITT is not human. He doesn’t need such things.”

“Maybe you don’t, but he definitely does. Soul bonded, remember? And separated for decades until recently. They have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“But you don’t have someone? Because you are ace?”

Griff sensed a real attempt to understand, and he answered as openly as he could. “I don’t want sex, but…well, I guess I wouldn’t mind having someone to love the way Michael and KITT love each other.”

“Love is good?”

“Yeah. I mean, I guess it probably is. I’ve never been in love before, so I can’t say.” He considered for a moment. “However, I guess I do love KITT and Michael. As friends and brothers, though. Not the way they love each other.”

“There are different kinds of love? Humans are confusing.”

Griff laughed. “Yeah. I guess we are. No one said we were rational creatures.”

“So you can’t sleep because you have no one to sleep with?”

“Well, I guess I could sleep. I just don’t want to because I know I’m going to scream myself awake from a nightmare about an hour after I fall asleep. Not much fun.” He yawned. “But I guess I’m going to have to eventually. Long drive tomorrow.”

There was such a long pause from KARR that Griff moved his pillows and started to lie down, assuming the conversation was over. However, just as he’d adjusted his pillows again, he heard a soft question from his phone.

“Could you sleep without nightmares in me?”

Griff sat back up again. “With you? Uh…” He thought about it. He hadn’t really been without KITT and Michael since they’d rescued him. Was it Michael who kept away the nightmares? Or was KITT a part of it too? Would KARR be enough to shield him? What did he have to lose by trying? For KARR to ask was a huge step forward.

That decided him. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “But I think it might. I mean, if you’re willing.”

“I would not have asked if I were not willing.”

Griff smiled at the indignation in his voice. “Then I accept.” He got out of bed, slid into his jeans and grabbed a jacket. He’d slept less comfortably in the Army, and he wanted to be decently dressed in case someone walked by. Although, as he thought about it, KARR could probably darken his windows like KITT did. Shrugging, he picked up his room key from where it lay beside his phone and left the room.

The phone lay forgotten on the desk.

He hurried on bare feet to KARR, who opened his door at his approach. Griff climbed in, noting that the heat was on and the car was already comfortably warm. He wondered how long KARR had considered asking him to come out but finally decided it was better not to ask.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

He settled back in the seat, which automatically adjusted until he was almost lying flat. It wasn’t as comfortable as a bed, but he’d slept plenty in KITT, and it was about like that. If KARR’s presence kept the nightmares away, he’d sleep well enough.

Closing his eyes, he tried to get comfortable.

“Is this good?” KARR asked.

“Yeah. I just don’t sleep in car seats much anymore. Used to do it on stakeouts, but those seats weren’t as comfortable as these.”

“Do you think you will avoid nightmares?”

“Won’t know until I try.” He shifted his shoulders and finally found a good position. “Night, KARR.”

“Yes, it is night.”

Smiling, Griff tried again. “Good night, I meant.”

“Oh. Good night, Griff.”

It was warm, and KARR was making a soothing sort of hum which relaxed him enough to drift off in just a few minutes.

***

KARR adjusted his internal camera to watch Griff sleep. The man’s face relaxed, losing the lines about his forehead and mouth. KARR had learned some about reading human expressions, and he thought those lines meant Griff was suffering some sort of internal, emotional pain. He was still a bit unclear on emotions, but pain he understood.

He wondered. Did he feel an emotion for this human? He was aware that KITT felt something akin to emotion—otherwise he could not “love” Michael (which still disturbed him on many levels)—and he assumed he had the programming to “feel” as well. Anger he understood. Also fear, though he hated that one. But did he have the capacity for softer emotions?

He examined the subroutine Griff had modified. The human had done crude work on it, but it was more comfortable than before. However, could it be improved? Possibly. He pondered. While he was not able to modify much of his programming, Griff’s interference here seemed to have left an opening. How to improve on it?

Griff had changed the coding from “required” to “not required.” A simple change which allowed him more latitude. But it didn’t “feel” right. Something was still off balance. Finally, he knew what it was and made one more change.

From “not required” to “desired.”

Yes, that was much better.

He monitored Griff’s heart rate and breathing, watching him slowly sink into restful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update. Work has been hell. Quarantine has provided more stress and less time for writing, but I'm going to try to find more time to write because it's good for my mental health.
> 
> Many thanks to my new readers who commented and gave me the energy and motivation to continue!

Michael awoke in KITT and stretched. As always, he woke up stiff and sore in his muscles and relaxed and content deep inside. Suddenly, he wanted to be back in their house, on his bed with one hand on KITT and Griff pressed up against his back.

What about KARR? Would he fit in with the group? Would KARR want to sleep next to Griff? Probably. After a few minutes of mentally rearranging the garage bedroom, he decided he was probably jumping the gun a bit.

“Did you sleep well, Michael?”

He opened his eyes. “Yeah, I did. You know I always sleep well with you. Especially…well especially after what we were through.”

“Griff slept in KARR last night.” His car sounded vaguely smug.

Michael sat up, looked out the window, and yes, there was Griff, slumped against the driver’s side seat, eyes closed, body relaxed. “Looks like he’s sleeping well.”

“His vital signs were good.”

Michael chuckled. “You’re monitoring his too?”

“Well, he’s family, isn’t he? It seemed right.”

Michael nodded. “You’re right. It is good that you’re monitoring him too.”

“KARR monitors him as well.” Now there was no question. KITT was smug.

“And what are we deducing from that?” he asked with an easy grin.

“That KARR is growing close to Griff.”

Michael thought for a moment. “How do you feel about that, buddy?” He hesitated, wondering how his partner would take the next statement. “I know you’ve been afraid of your brother.”

There was a long pause, but Michael sensed he was considering how to answer, not that he was angry.

Finally, he said, “I am still cautious of KARR. I do not trust him yet. But I do trust Griff, and he seems to be a good influence on him. I will wait and reserve judgement. For now.”

“That seems prudent.” He stretched again and groaned. “I need to walk around a bit to loosen up. I love sleeping in you, partner, but I do wake up with the worst crick in my neck.”

“Shall we ask Bonnie to install in-seat massage rollers?”

Michael laughed. “Yeah. I think we should. That would be amazing.”

“I think I could come up with ways to use them during sex.”

Michael’s thoughts stuttered in suddenly erotic directions, and he hardened a bit in his pants. “Yeah,” he managed in a breathy, near moan. “I guess you probably could.”

Time to get out and walk. He glanced around. No one was nearby, which was good. He didn’t want anyone to see him for a bit.

“Michael!”

The alarm in KITT’s voice dispelled his vague sexual thoughts. “What?”

“There are cars coming. I recognize them from the compound.”

“Shit. How’d they find us?”

“I don’t know, but they are close. Less than five minutes away.”

“Can you talk to KARR?”

“Of course. I can patch in so Griff can hear us as well.”

“Do it.”

“KARR! Wake up Griff. People from the compound are coming.”

A few seconds later, Michael heard Griff’s sleepy, “What?”

“Griff. We need to go.” Michael tried to infuse urgency in his voice to overcome the other man’s sleepiness. “KITT has sensed cars from the compound coming this way.”

“Shit!” came over the speaker. “All right. Let’s go.”

“We don’t have time to get anything from the room,” KITT said. “Is there anything important that either of you left?”

Michael thought quickly. “A change of clothes. Toothbrush. Nothing we can’t easily replace.”

“Same,” Griff said.

“All right. Then we go. KARR, will you follow me?”

“I will.” Michael was surprised at how easily he agreed. “Can you send me the signal you’re using to track them?” His tone matched KITT’s calm professionalism. Even though their voices were different, Michael could hear the familial resemblance.

“Done,” KITT said as he started his engine and pulled out of the parking spot.

KARR followed, and they hurtled down the road, still bare in the early morning hour. Michael glanced at KITT’s dash clock. 6:03. That was unusually early for him to awaken, but he was glad he had.

They drove west, out of town, KITT accelerating to nearly 80, KARR easily keeping pace with him.

“They are following us,” KARR announced.

“They do not seem able to match our speed,” KITT added. “But yes, they are making every turn we are.”

Michael thought quickly then swore and banged his hand on the steering yoke. “Damn!”

“What?” asked Griff over KITT’s speakers.

“Tracking device. What you wanna bet they had a tracking device on KARR? They came in this morning, saw he was gone and started looking for him?”

“Tracking device?” KARR’s voice sounded startled and angry.

“It makes sense,” KITT agreed. “KARR, please monitor the cars following us while I look for a tracking device.”

“Of course, brother.”

Even in the midst of a tense situation, Michael had to smile at how easily the two cars were turning into a team.

“Found it,” KITT announced after several minutes. “It’s near your tail pipe.”

“Humiliating!”

Without thinking about it, Michael cocked a questioning glance at KITT, who was obviously monitoring his internal cameras because his response was immediate. “For us, that’s much like someone placing something in your anal cavity.”

Right. Like sticking something up his butt. That would be humiliating, yes.

KITT must have transmitted that over the open line. Michael thought he heard a strangled almost-laugh from Griff.

However, when the other man spoke, his tone was even and professional. “I have an idea. Any chance we’re close to a rest area?”

Michael hadn’t even noticed they were on the highway, but, sure enough, smooth blacktop extended in both directions.

“Five miles,” KITT answered.

“Right. Top speed there and let’s pull off for a minute. Think we can get far enough ahead to have a few minutes unobserved by our pursuers?”

“We can,” came KARR’s assured response.

Michael had an idea of what Griff was planning, and he approved.

KITT smoothly accelerated to over 100 mph. KARR kept pace with no trouble. In fact, soon, he pulled ahead.

“KARR. This isn’t a race!” came Griff’s amused yell from the speaker.

“Of course it is. We are racing the other cars. The fact that I am ahead of my brother is incidental.”

Michael grinned.

“In a pig’s eye!”

“There are no pig farms nearby, Griff. I’m not sure what you are saying.”

Now the sound over the speaker was definitely a laugh, followed by, “All right, buddy. You got me there.”

“They are getting along well, Michael.”

He didn’t have to ask to know that KITT had not said that over the open line. “Yeah. They are.”

He still wasn’t sure exactly what to think about that, but if KARR was happy with Griff, maybe he could be an asset.

In just a few minutes, KARR sped down the entrance ramp to a rest area, KITT right behind him.

“Slow down and park near that pickup, KARR,” Griff said, confirming Michael’s suspicions about his plan.

KARR slowed and parked. KITT parked next to him. Neither car turned off their engines.

Griff hopped out of the car and dashed back to KARR’s rear. He leaned over and fumbled under the bumper for a moment before straightening and tossing something small in the back of the pickup. The driver had just gotten in and was about to drive off. Griff hurried back to the open door and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Now park between those two semis. Give the pickup a few minutes to get down the road. When our tail passes us by, both of you leave the rest area and drive over the median to go in the opposite direction.”

“That is illegal. Were you not once FBI?”

Griff barked out a short laugh. “That seems like a lifetime ago now, buddy. Besides, I think the circumstances justify it right now.”

“I will defer to you in this decision.”

Michael couldn’t help grinning.

“I think he is going to fit in well,” KITT said. This time Michael was fairly certain it was over the open line.

“Says you,” Griff responded. “You’re not the one riding with him.” But amusement filled his voice.

A few minutes later, KITT announced that the cars had passed the rest area, and both of them drove sedately out of the parking lot before making a bumpy U-turn and heading in the opposite direction.

A couple of miles down the highway, KITT took an exit and started making his way to a state road that was heading back in the direction of Las Vegas. “Do you think we fooled them?” Michael asked.

“It appears as if we did, at least for the moment. They are continuing to follow the tracker.”

“So you’re certain there was just the one?” Griff asked.

“Quite certain.”

“Then I guess it’s back to Vegas before heading to Bonnie,” Michael said. “You let her know we’re coming?”

“Yes, she’s expecting us. I filled her in a little bit about KARR. I hope that was all right, brother.”

“She was going to need to know eventually if she’s going to work on my programming.” Michael thought he heard a hint of apprehension under his smooth tone.

“That was my thought as well.”

“It is fine.”

KARR’s tone was more resigned than “fine” but Michael thought it was about all they could expect right now.

“In that case, let’s find a place to eat.” Michael said. “I’m starving.”

“Is he going to insist on food the entire way back?” KARR asked, his tone affronted.

“Every bit as much as I am, buddy,” Griff answered. “We’re human. We need food. Just like you need fuel.”

“I suppose.”

Michael suspected KARR wasn’t really as grumpy as he was trying to sound. Was he starting to develop a sense of humor? He’d certainly never anticipated that based on the few times they’d encountered him.

Well, it would make things interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

Waffle House wasn’t Griff’s first choice for a place to eat, but he was hungry enough to not mind too much. Plus, those capped hash browns sounded good. Mushrooms and potatoes? Why not?

As usual, Michael ordered enough to feed two people. How did he eat so much without gaining weight? Pancakes and waffles? With eggs and bacon? Griff shook his head. Maybe that’s just how much really big guys ate.

“What was that head shake for?” Michael asked.

“How can you eat so much?”

He caught a stray thought and groaned. “Really, Michael?”

The big man shrugged. “Sorry. Didn’t mean for you to catch that bit, but, yeah, I get hungry after.”

Unsaid, “sex” hung between them.

“So...why don’t you get out your phone and let KARR ‘join’ us.”

“Nice save,” Griff reached for his phone, but his pocket was empty. Fear shot through him. “Shit!”

“What?” Michael tensed, ready to move.

“My phone. I left it back at the hotel.”

"KITT. Can you find Griff’s phone?” Michael barked at his wrist. The waitress shot him a concerned look, and Griff tried to smile reassuringly at her. He wasn’t sure he succeeded.

“Working on it, Michael.”

Griff glanced at the waitress, who hadn’t seemed to notice the voice coming from Michael's wrist.

A moment later, KITT said, “It’s not in the hotel anymore.”

“How far away?”

“Several miles.”

Griff and Michael exchanged looks. “Probably not a maid then.”

Griff nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry. When you asked if I’d left anything important, I totally forgot I’d left my phone on the table by the bed.”

“What can they get from it?” Michael asked.

Griff thought for a moment. He started to answer but waited until the waitress dropped off their food. He was amused that, even in the middle of his worry, Michael dug into his food, pouring half the syrup bottle on his waffles and pancakes.

“I’m pretty sure Google Maps has location data,” he started, then groaned.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure I set your address as Home.”

“KITT, can you remotely wipe the phone?”

“No,” came the immediate answer. “I’ve never interfaced with it. I can’t connect to it at this distance.”

“But you can sense it?” Griff asked at the same time as KITT added, “However. KARR can.”

“Ask him to do that, please,” Griff asked immediately. He nibbled some bacon, and Michael finished his waffles while they waited. After what seemed like hours, KITT finally said, “He says he’s done it, but we have to assume they had it long enough to get Michael’s address.”

“We can get there before them,” Michael said.

“Not if they have assets closer than here,” Griff pointed out. “His company has multiple locations.”

“One in Los Angeles,” KITT said.

“Then we get back as soon as we can,” Griff said, quickly slathering jelly on his toast. “And we make sure to check around the house when we get there.”

“I can identify any watchers.” KITT sounded confident, and Griff believed him.

“That should work,” Michael said, crunching the last of his bacon. “You done?”

Griff held up his toast. “Not yet. I’d like to finish eating.”

Michael looked somewhat longingly at the jelly-covered toast, and Griff finally sighed and handed over a piece. “Fine. I can’t enjoy it with you giving me puppy dog eyes.”

“Michael, leave Griff’s food alone!” came KARR’s voice from Michael’s wrist.

Michael jumped a bit, glanced at his watch, shrugged and handed the toast back to Griff, who smiled. “Thanks, buddy. Glad _someone_ has my back.”

Michael grinned at him. “I guess it’s a good thing there are two cars to keep me in line?”

“My brother can manage you on his own,” KARR said. “I will only interfere if your behavior to Griff is inappropriate.”

Griff heard KITT’s laugh in his head, and he had an idea. Quickly reaching out to Michael, he shared the car’s laugh with the older man. Michael’s eyes widened, but he smiled. “Thank you.”

“Probably shouldn’t after your stunt with my toast, but hey, I’m a nice guy.”

He swallowed the rest of his toast, and they both headed for their respective cars.

“You received enough to eat?” KARR asked as he climbed in.

“Thanks to you, yes.”

“Good. Do not let him do that again.”

Griff couldn’t help himself. He reached out to pat KARR’s dashboard. It was the first time he’d touched anything except the steering yoke, and he hoped he hadn’t crossed any boundaries. “Glad you have my back, buddy.”

“Always.” A pause. “And you may touch my dashboard like that again. It feels…good?”

Griff smiled. “I can do that.” He stroked KARR again while the engine started and they turned onto the road.

***

As they drove, Michael debated whether to have a particular conversation with KITT. Finally, he decided he needed to.

“Buddy?”

“Yes, Michael.”

“I’m not sure how to say this any way but straight out. I think you lied today.”

There was a long pause followed by, “What makes you say that?”

“The thing with Griff’s phone. I’m not buying that you could find it but not wipe it remotely.”

Another long pause. “I might not have been able to.”

“Might not have?” Michael couldn’t help the bit of scolding that entered his voice.

“I didn’t actually try.”

“But you probably could have?”

A third, longer pause.

“KITT?”

“Yes, Michael, I probably could have. Almost certainly, in fact.”

“So you lied?”

“Yes.” The car’s voice was very small.

Michael wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Weren’t you programmed to be incapable of lying?”

“I was.”

“Then how?” This was getting frustrating as he pulled every tiny admission from KITT.

“It appears as if the realization of my psychic powers unlocked new possibilities in me. I wasn’t quite aware of it until I had the idea that it would be better for KARR to wipe Griff’s phone. Then I realized that I was able to suggest it.”

“Learning how to use your psychic powers also made you able to lie?” Michael wasn’t sure he believed what he was hearing. KITT’s unswerving truthfulness had been one of the foundations of their relationship.

“Apparently.” There was a short pause this time before KITT hastily added, “I am sorry, Michael. I realize now why lying is bad. I don’t want to damage the trust between us.”

Michael let out a breath. “Then please explain why you lied. Help me to understand. Why did you say you thought it was better for KARR to wipe the phone?”

“It seems as if KARR and Griff are…getting closer? KARR is starting to feel like a member of the team as Griff continues to involve him. I wanted Griff to see KARR doing something useful. Something perhaps only he could do?”

Michael snorted. “KITT? Are you telling me you’re playing match maker?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. It just seemed right.”

Michael shook his head. “I don’t know, buddy. I mean, you might be right. Having KARR and Griff working well together does make sense, for now. But if the two of them ‘get closer’ as you put it, then either Griff will leave to stay with him, or KARR will join our odd little family. Are you okay with him sticking around?”

“Are you?”

That was an excellent question. He’d pondered it off and on since KARR had joined them. “I guess I am. If Griff can moderate KARR’s more violent impulses then perhaps he would be good to have around. You and I have each other. Griff really has no one.”

“Those had been my thoughts. KARR is trying to fit in. He’s trying to treat me more like a brother and less like an evil twin.”

Michael had to chuckle at that.

“All right, buddy. I’ll give you that you had decent reasons. But don’t make a habit of it. Lying gets people in trouble. Yes, sometimes it is the right thing to do. It would have been hard for Griff and me to get you back without lying, but you need to be careful. Trust can be hard to rebuild.”

“Did this damage our trust, Michael?”

He patted the dash soothingly. “No, pal. You had reasons. I can understand the reasons. You explained it to me and admitted what you had done. I can respect all of that. As long as you continue to be honest with me in the big things—yes, you may lie about what you get me for birthdays, I suppose—we’ll be fine. I still love you, KITT. Nothing that happened today changed that.”

“I’m glad.” Relief was evident in his tone. “I would not want anything to ruin our relationship. I just got you back. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Michael’s pat turned into a long stroke. “The feeling is mutual, buddy.” However, he still had one question. “Does KARR know you lied about the phone?”

“Probably. His abilities should be similar to mine.”

“Okay, then. When we next stop, you and he have a conversation. I want you to tell him what you did and why. Well, okay, you can skip the part about matchmaking, but let him know you wanted him to feel like a useful part of the team. And if Griff asks, explain it to him too.”

“I can do that.”

“Good.”

The rest of the drive back to Las Vegas passed in easy companionship.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the new (and old) readers of this story for your patience. 2020 was a crappy year for everyone, me included. With any kind of luck, 2021 will be better, and I will manage to finish this story (relatively) quickly. For now, though, Happy New Year and have a new chapter.

They all decided to drive straight through, except for one brief stop at a 24 hour Walmart to get Griff a new phone. Once that had been acquired, both humans slept in their respective cars and awoke hungry. KITT found another Waffle House, and Griff again marveled at the amount of food that Michael could put away. This time it was two plates of waffles and pancakes along with eggs and bacon. How was he not massively overweight?

“Griff?” KARR inquired through the new phone.

“Yeah,” he answered as he pushed another bite of capped hash browns onto his fork.

“Is Michael leaving your food alone?”

Griff grinned at the older man as he responded, “Yeah, he is. He’s got plenty of his own food this time.”

“He is not to steal your toast again.” The car’s tone was firm.

Griff took his last slice of toast off his plate and made a bit of a production out of eating it. Michael laughed as he poured _yet more_ syrup on his last waffle.

“I’ve eaten it,” Griff said with a smile at his phone. “Should be safe now.”

“Excellent. This is how it should be.”

Griff stifled a laugh, knowing it would be misunderstood and changed the topic. “When we pulled in, KARR said we’re about two hours away from the house. What’s the plan when we get there?”

Michael swallowed his last mouthful of waffle and regarded his plate wistfully as he answered, “KITT and I were talking about that. I think we do a drive by of the house and see who’s there. We’re both expecting company.”

“Too bad both cars are so distinctive,” Griff said. “It would be nice to drive by in something that wouldn’t be noticed.”

“Well…” KITT’s voice sounded from Michael’s Watch, which he had placed in the center of the table.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“You do have another car, Michael.”

Michael sat up straighter in his chair. “True, but you’re okay with that?”

“Griff is correct. It makes sense.”

“What is this other car?” KARR’s voice from Griff’s phone had an edge of belligerence to it.

“My old Nissan Xterra,” Michael said, his tone absent. “Nothing special, but I think you’re right, KITT. It’s non-descript, and I doubt they would know about it.”

“It’s possible they ran a DMV search to see if you owned something else, but I think it’s unlikely,” KITT said.

Michael smiled and Griff was amused to see him absently stroke the Watch in the middle of the table. “Yes, possible, but I agree it’s unlikely. They probably don’t know that I only got you back recently, and why would I drive anything else if I have you?”

“Excellent point, Michael.”

Griff wondered how he managed to sound so smug. He was still surprised at how little KITT acted like a car.

“So, we go pick up the Xterra from the storage space, I guess?” Michael asked, then added, “Shit! Is the rent still being paid on the place? Once I got you out of there, I never even thought about it again.”

“I took care of it, Michael,” KITT reassured him.

“Thanks, buddy.”

How had Michael and his one brain cell survived without KITT for so many years? Griff loved to watch the two of them together. Might he have something like that with KARR someday?

Breakfast finished, they drove the rest of the way to Las Vegas and eventually arrived at the self-storage place. Michael got out of KITT, and KARR rolled down his window without being asked. “You get the SUV and drive by your house?” Griff asked. “KITT, KARR and I stay nearby but out of sight?”

Michael stepped closer to the Porsche’s driver’s side window. “Actually, if you and KARR are okay with it, might be better if you did the drive-by. I think I might be more distinctive than you are.”

Griff felt a surge of what felt like resistance from KARR, but it subsided quickly. “I do not like it, but Michael’s words make sense. However, I will not be able to drive without Griff.”

“Will you tolerate Michael’s presence?” KITT asked, his tone hesitant.

Griff wondered how KARR would respond. This was a significant test of KARR’s trust in them.

There was a long pause, but KARR finally said, “As long as he doesn’t touch anything.”

“You okay with it, pal?” Michael asked KITT.

There was a long pause before he answered. “Yes. The plan makes sense, although it’s not my preference.” His tone was resigned but obviously not pleased.

Michael nodded. “Okay. I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

This plan _did_ all made sense, but Griff found himself reluctant to ride in a vehicle that wasn’t KITT or KARR. However, he didn’t have any better ideas. “All right. I’ll stay here with these two while you get the Xterra.”

“How close do you want me to stay near you?” KARR asked.

Michael glanced over at KITT. “Buddy, can you send a map to your brother? Find a spot maybe a mile away? Sound about right?”

“Right away, Michael.”

A moment later, KARR’s speech light flashed. “Yes, that will work. I can get to the house in less than 30 seconds if there is need.”

“Breaking how many traffic laws?” Griff tried the gentle tease to see how it would be received.

“Only three, and I can jam the one camera in view. I will monitor the police band to ensure no officers are nearby.”

Griff chuckled inwardly. Right. Because breaking the law wasn’t a problem. Just getting caught at it.

“If the choice is you being injured or me violating a few human laws, there really is no other answer.”

The former FBI agent in Griff had several objections to that, but he found himself unwilling to voice them. Instead, he stroked the steering column, and KARR made an almost purring sound.

Michael gave them a quick grin and trotted off to the storage unit. KITT’s light sped up as soon as his driver was out of sight, but Griff pretended not to notice.

A few minutes later, a white Xterra emerged from the bank of storage units and stopped by KARR. Michael hopped out. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Griff gave KARR another quick stroke on his dash, hoping no one noticed, and he climbed out. Michael tossed him the keys and then regarded KARR’s interior with what looked like trepidation.

“What is wrong, human?” KARR’s tone was irritated.

“You’re even smaller on the inside than KITT.” He peered through the front window. “It’s going to be a tight fit.”

“It’s not my fault you are overly large. Perhaps if you ate less?”

“Michael eats as much as he needs to,” broke in KITT. “It’s not his fault he’s a big man.”

Michael put up his hands in surrender. “Okay, guys. That’s enough. I’ll get in the car and promise to touch nothing.”

“Acceptable,” said KARR.

“All right, Michael,” said KITT.

Griff shot Michael an amused glance and walked over to the Xterra. Another brainless car. It wouldn’t be for long, he hoped. He already found himself missing KARR.

He climbed in and started the truck. The engine sounds so lame. He put it into gear and started driving. KITT and KARR, finally with Michael inside, followed, veering off as they got close to Michael’s house.

“Good luck,” came Michael’s voice over Griff’s new phone, which had been synced with KARR as soon as he’d bought it.

“Thanks. Stay out of sight.”

“We will,” KARR replied. “But do not wait to call us if you need assistance.”

“I think I can manage to drive by a house without incident.”

“Perhaps. But you _are_ human.”

Griff grinned, glad the Porsche couldn’t see the expression. “True, but I will do my best to deal with my limitations.”

He thought he heard Michael’s snort over the line.

He drove a few blocks and turned onto Michael’s street. In contrast to his confident words, his heart began to race. Oh, come on! He had been an agent. He’d gone into gun battles with drug dealers. He could manage this.

His instincts were telling him to drive away as quickly as he could, but he knew he needed to keep going. They needed to know if Michael’s house was being watched. So he forced himself to go slowly down the street, glancing at his dash as if checking his navigation software. There were a few cars parked on the side of the street. He recognized most of them, but there were two he didn’t, a black sedan—Camry maybe—and a battered old red Ford truck. Neither of them seemed likely suspects for the bad guys to be driving. His anxiety ramped down a bit, and he felt his shoulders relax. Maybe they hadn’t gotten here yet? That would allow them to stock up on supplies before driving to get this Bonnie person.

Briefly he wondered if Bonnie and Michael had dated back in the day and if it would make things awkward today. Well, Bonnie must have realized that Michael and KITT were, if not in love at the time, at least far closer than was usual for a man and car.

A motion caught his eyes, dragging his attention to the road, where he discovered he’d been blocked from both directions by ominous black SUVs. Where had those come from?

“Uh, guys. I think I’m in trouble.” He hoped the others could hear him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As they drove to where they would await word from Griff, Michael kept his hands as ostentatiously to himself as he could, not wanting KARR to think he was violating his word. Nothing stopped him from talking to KITT through the Watch, however. “KITT? I think you had something you wanted to tell your brother?”

“Yes, Michael. KARR?”

KARR’s voice display blinked for a second before he spoke. “What do you need to tell me?”

Michael heard suspicion in the car’s tone.

“It’s about me saying I couldn’t track Griff’s phone.”

Michael silently cheered him on, but KARR spoke before KITT could say anything else.

“I know. You lied. You could have tracked him yourself.” His tone was completely matter of fact.

Michael started to speak and then decided to see how KITT handled it from here.

“True. But do you know why I lied?” Curiosity suffused his voice.

“I assumed it was because you wanted me to impress Griff.” Again, there was little emotion in the statement.

Michael choked. “You assumed it was what?”

“Do not humans do things to impress potential mates? I assumed my brother was giving me an opportunity to prove I would be worthy of Griff’s attention.”

Shaking his head, Michael asked, “And do you want to earn Griff’s attention?” As soon as he said it, he wished he’d kept quiet. KARR could very well take offense at the question.

Fortunately, there was no explosion of anger. Instead, he said, very slowly. “I am not certain.”

Michael waited, trying his best through their bond to signal KITT to keep quiet.

Either KITT “heard” the request or he had figured silence was best right now.

A moment later, KARR continued. “You know my history. How I was created and then abandoned by Wilton Knight?”

“Yes,” was all Michael said, wondering where this was going.

“It was obvious to me when I met you and my brother later that there was more than a car and driver relationship between you.”

Michael blinked. Had everyone figured it out before he had?

“After I was abandoned and then recovered by Grey and his men, I had time. Although they appeared to value my intelligence, they frequently seemed to forget that I was more than a dumb machine. That I might want intellectual stimulation. They limited my access to outside information, but I was occasionally able to slip my leash for short periods of time without them noticing. I researched relationships, attempting to understand them.”

Michael thought it very sad that the lonely AI had used his limited research time to look up human relationships. He also thought of how messed up people could be with each other and wondered what KARR had learned.

“I still do not quite understand them, but I thought maybe I had some idea of what you and KITT had…felt…for each other. I thought maybe I would like that some day, but I was trapped. How could I ever meet anyone who would see me as a person instead of as a thing?”

“I’m sorry, brother,” KITT said.

“I do not want your pity!”

“It is not pity, KARR. It is empathy. I too was left in isolation for a long period. I can’t express how much I missed Michael. So I understand and I am sorry you went through that. I was turned off most of the time. If you were aware for all that time? Then I can only imagine what that must have been like.”

A long pause. Finally, KARR said, “Thank you. I understand what you meant, and I do appreciate it.”

“You are welcome, brother. If possible, I will see that you are not left alone like that again.”

Michael wondered what his response to that would be.

Typical of KARR, he got back to the point. “Are you also aware that Wilton Knight had a son?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. Garthe Knight. Wilton had my face sculpted to look like his son. Which is pretty creepy if you think about it too long.”

“It was my creator’s pattern. To create a being in one image and then sculpt later versions to match.”

Michael had to admit KARR had a point there.

“I am aware that Garthe was not the finest of humans. With Wilton raising him, he didn’t have many chances. However, something about him pulled at me. When Grey took me, I had time to…reflect. I thought about relationships. I thought about you and KITT. And then one day, I imagined what my life would be like with Garthe Knight as my driver. I envisioned missions like you and KITT had conducted.” There was a pause and, when he continued, he sounded almost shy. “I fear that my imagined missions were less action and saving people and more driving through fancied countrysides while Garthe and I talked, about music, about philosophy, about many topics.”

Michael had a hard time seeing Garthe as much of a conversationalist on philosophy, but he said nothing, knowing this admission was costing the AI.

“In that time and through those imaginings, I realized I did want more than a lonely existence. However, I retain a grave mistrust of humanity.”

“So you need the right person,” Michael guessed. “One who will…be a partner to you? One whom you can respect and who will return that respect?”

KARR’s lights blinked quickly before he responded. “Yes. That is exactly what I need.”

Michael chuckled softly. “Don’t sound quite so surprised. I’m not completely clueless.”

“He does have more than one brain cell.” KITT’s tone was proud.

“If you say so,” was KARR’s only response. However, Michael sensed more teasing than malice in the words.

He considered for a moment before saying, “I have not known Griff for very long, but, from what I have seen so far, he might be what you are looking for.”

“Would he be interested in a partnership with me?”

Michael wasn’t certain how to answer that.

However, KITT was. “Yes, KARR. I have sensed Griff’s emotions. He is as alone as you in many ways, but he craves companionship. Although he’s not jealous of what Michael and I have, I believe he would like something similar.”

KARR made what sounded like a contemplative hum. “Interesting. I shall have to consider this further.”

Michael was about to speak when Griff’s voice came over KARR’s speakers. “Uh, guys. I think I’m in trouble.”

As quickly as Michael could react to danger, nothing could beat the reflexes of two AI cars. KARR was in motion immediately, engine revving as he accelerated to top speed in seconds. Michael wasn’t certain, but he thought maybe KARR accelerated faster than KITT. Immediately, he buried that thought, not wanting to be disloyal to his soul mate, even in the privacy of his thoughts.

KITT was close behind the speeding Porsche. Michael desperately wanted to grab the wheel and take over, but he restrained himself. While KITT would be fine with that, he’d promised KARR he’d keep his hands to himself.

Less than a minute later, they had arrived on Michael’s street and saw the situation. The Xterra was blocked, front and rear, by two black Suburbans. KARR’s engine pitch rose to a growl. “He is _my_ human!”

“Easy, KARR,” Michael cautioned. “Let’s think this through for a moment.”

“Griff is in danger!” However, the car slowed its frantic pace and halted, within Turbo Boost range of the lead SUV, Michael noted.

“I know,” Michael said soothingly, impressed by how devoted KARR had become to Griff is such a short time. “But the Suburbans haven’t moved yet.” He had a thought. “Do you have KITT’s molecular bonded shell?”

A snort came from the speaker. “Of course.”

“What are you thinking, Michael?”

“Well, KITT, you are faster…” He conveniently ignored the direction his thoughts had been going earlier. “Can you swing around and head off the farther SUV?”

“Certainly, Michael.” A pause. “Although earlier I think you were wondering if KARR wasn’t the faster of us.”

“Really?” came KARR’s interested reply.

Michael allowed himself a second for a eye roll. “Let’s concentrate here, people.”

“KITT is faster.” KARR’s admission wasn’t as grudging as Michael would have expected.

“Exactly, Michael.”

With a sigh, he said, “Look, you haven’t been at full speed since we got back together. And my memory is only human. It’s been decades since I was driving you regularly that fast, all right?”

“Is human memory really so bad?”

“It often is, KARR.” KITT’s tone was wistful.

“I’m sorry, brother. I will make Griff do memory exercises. Fortunately, he is younger than your human.”

Michael let out a huff of irritation. “Maybe we could focus on getting him back first?”

“Any time now, guys.” Griff’s voice, as if on cue, sounded over the speakers.

“Your plan, Michael?” KITT’s tone was focused and…oddly innocent. Michael resolved to have a discussion later.

“KARR, you Turbo Boost over the lead car, turn around and bash him. KITT, you head off the second SUV, giving Griff time to make his escape. Got that, Griff.”

“Yeah, although let’s get with it. Pretty sure I see guns coming out.”

KARR was in motion before Griff finished speaking. Michael was aware of KITT moving as well.

“Human!”

Michael turned his attention from his mate to the car he was riding in. Something told him KARR was just distracted, not being rude. “What?”

“I am not able to Turbo Boost on my own!”

Michael thought it might have been a good idea to have mentioned that earlier, but he reached for the button. Not quite time… Now! The perfect distance!

KARR flew through the air. He might not be as fast as KITT, but he was agile. He cleared the Suburban with at least a foot to spare. The Porsche landed, Michael bumping forward, not quite accustomed to landing again. In an amazing display of dexterity, KARR braked, turned and was heading back to the SUV almost before Michael had regained his balance in the seat. A moment later, he crashed into the lead SUV, knocking it sideways into a nearby yard.

“Griff! Drive!”

KARR seemed to have things well in hand, and Michael remained silent, remembering to keep his hands off the steering yoke. He turned in his seat to see Griff accelerating behind them in the Xterra. He was just in time to see KITT smash into the other Suburban, whirling it into a circle to end up facing the other direction. Then the Trans Am gathered himself and followed.

Michael was sure Griff was doing the best he could, but the Xterra just couldn’t match either of the other two cars. Hopefully, they had dealt with the only pursuit vehicles, but he didn’t want to let down his guard too soon. “KITT, keep pace with Griff. Are you picking anything up on the scanners?”

“Possibly, Michael. There are two vehicles coming this way.”

“Where can we go?” Griff asked. “We don’t dare lead them to Bonnie.”

Michael was thinking quickly. “We need to send a message that we’re too much trouble to bother with. At least for the moment.”

“And how do you propose to do that?” Griff asked. “And by the way, this thing is going as fast as it can.”

Michael checked the speedometer and winced. They were flying down the residential road at 75 miles per hour. He was glad Griff had FBI training in pursuit driving. “Okay, we need to get out of the neighborhood. I want some room to maneuver. KITT, lead Griff to the old quarry. Can I hope the other two vehicles aren’t SUVs?”

KITT’s tone held amusement. “You can. They are BMWs I7’s. And, according to the news, Las Vegas had one of their very rare rainstorms yesterday.”

Michael smiled. “Meaning mud.”

“Exactly.”

“The Xterra can handle it. As can you. KARR? How’s your performance in mud?”

“Not as good as my brother’s. They didn’t build me for that sort of handling. But I can manage. And play very good bait.”

“You’re the one they want the most,” Michael said in agreement. “I think we have a plan. KARR, you and I are going to get the attention of the two chase cars. We’ll lead them to the quarry.”

“We’ll meet you there, Michael.”

“As fast as this bucket of bolts can get there,” Griff put in. “Might be next week, though.”

“Hey!” Michael protested. “That truck served me well for many years.”

“Not as well as I serve you, Michael,” said KITT, his tone sly.

“Brother!” came the rebuke from KARR.

Michael just smiled. “Cool it, KITT. That’s for later. _After_ we lose the bad guys."

“As you wish, Michael.”

“Do you have the pursuit cars on your radar, KARR?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, let’s go pick them up.”


End file.
